Las Cartas
by Bruja
Summary: Un alma por la mitad, un corazón vacio y el infierno de la soledad recae en el príncipe de los saiyans. La muerte de Bulma le ha consumido, pero la llegada de unas cartas le marcan un nuevo destino,el descubrimiento de unos sentimientos ocultos. CAP29!
1. Chapter 1

_**Las Cartas**_

_**Prologo - La soledad**_

_" __El viento pasaba por alrededor de mi cuerpo, se juntaba con el aire que expulsaba de mis pulmones, para unirse al viento que me estaba asolando por completo, alc__é__ mi rostro y all__í __dentro estaba la entrada a esa extraña cueva, no sab__í__a de la existencia de ella y jam__á__s me lo hab__í__a contado, si lo hubiera echo no le hubiera dado importancia a ese comentario, que estupidez por mi parte. Y all__í__nuevamente record__é__ todo, desde ese fat__í__dico d__í__a, hace ya 1 año entero.._

_Todo ese tiempo que no me ha estado permitido estar a tu lado, por que te has ido y no por voluntad propia, si no, que la mortalidad de cada ser vivo llamo a las puertas de tu vida, para hacer que empezar__á__s un camino bastante distinto al m__í__o. Not__é__ como mis labios se estaban enfriando y decid__í __entrar, ya hab__í__a esperado mucho tiempo y seguro que despu__é__s de esto, tendr__í__a m__á__s tiempo sin estar a tu lado, pero deb__í__a hacerlo y deseaba verte, te he echado tanto de menos, eres el verdadero amor de mi vida. _

_Apret__é __con fuerza una carta y not__é__ que segu__í__a cerrada, era la ultima que recib__í__a y segun unas instrucciones deb__í__a abrirla mientras entraba en el interior de la cueva, ¿qu__é __nueva palabra me dir__á__s en esta?, hab__í__a sido tantas que no encontraba el significado de ninguna._

_-Bulma...-el viento se llevo ese nombre y el gran significado de el, haciendo que el hombre entrar__á__ en el interior de la cueva."_

_Y mientras iba atravesando el pasillo que lo separaba de ella, su mente comenz__ó__ a recordar todo, desde el primer momento en que esas cartas llegaron a __é__l y le llevaron a un destino marcado por el misterio y el descubriento de algo._

** Un año atras **

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, ningun rayo solar podía penetrar en las cortinas que tapaban las ventanas, ni había indicios de vida en su interior, ni un solo ruido que pudiera significar que alguién estaba viviendo hay. Todo estaba en su sitio, con el polvo incrustado en muchos objetos. No había ni rastro de ropa tirada en el suelo, ni marcas de huellas en ningun mueble, solo había silencio y pronto una respiración se oyo.

Algo se escuchó en todo ese lugar, cerrado a cal y canto. Y cerca de la cama sentado en el borde de ella, había una silueta, pertenecía a un hombre, alguién muy conocido por la escasez de sus sentimientos, alguién que siempre se había mostrado duro y frío ante todos, pero que ella supo atravesar y ver el interior de su corazón, ese que reclamaba amor, aquel que desde muy pequeño jamás conoció. Y se lo enseñó, lo más puro y hermoso que todo ser necesita.

Unas lágrimas resbalaban por los ojos oscuros de ese hombre, todos le tachaba de frío, orgullo y calculador, pero que solo se mostraba ante la gente, ya que la unica persona que podía ver más allá de todo era ella. Él era una persona muy reservada, le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, decir un "te quiero" le era sumamente difícil, pero si lo decía, cuando se dignaba a decir esa palabra...¡era de verdad!

Pero ahora,..estaba solo!

Ella se había ido, le había dejado solo en un mundo que no quería estar, todo su cuerpo suspiraba por el nombre de su amada, sus labios solo deseaban sentir el contacto de los labios de ella, todo su ser le pertenecía y orgulloso se sentía. La soledad le estaba consumiendo y no tenía ganas de respirar, ni de abrir los ojos, solo en sus sueños sabía que ella se encontraba. Así que siempre los cerraba, con tal ilusión de poder encontrarse allí en el mundo de los sueños, aquellos que jamás se interpondría entre ellos.

Entre sus manos había una foto, donde ella estaba, la miraba fijamente con la esperanza de ver algo en ella, verla. Pero se maldecia interiormente, nunca volverían a estar juntos, la muerte la alejó de él y eso le sumió en la peor de sus temores. Había que ser sincero, era mortal y al final siempre te acaba pillando.

-Bulma...-susurró con fuerza.

Ese nombre tenía mucho efecto en él.

Mientras él estaba cerrado a toda persona en su habitación, el timbre se escucho, la puerta de la Corp. Capsule se abrió de par en par, para mostrarse ante su visita, Trunks bostezó y se rasgo los ojos, alzó su rostro y vio al cartero.

-Buenos días Trunks Briefs...-soltó amablemente el cartero.

-Buenos días Joshua...-respondió somnoliento...-¿qué me traes?

Joshua metió las manos en su mochila estrayendo un cumulo de cartas, seguro que todas serían cartas en señal de condolencia por la muerte de su madre, estaba un poco cansado de eso, pero no iba a rechazarlas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra su familia?...-preguntó Joshua preocupado..

-Normal..-respondió con una sonrisa...-superando la pérdida, mi hermana ha salido con Goten y yo pues...-alzó su rostro a la ventana de la habitación de sus padres...-haciendo compañia.

-El Sr. Vegeta debe estar agradecido de tener a un hijo tan pendiente como usted...

Emitió un sonrisa forzada, dudaba de eso, estaba convencido que ahora su padre solo deseaba estar solo, sin la compañia de nadie, a la unica que más o menos dejaba acercarse era a Bra.

-¡Por supuesto!...-exclamó.

-¡Oh aquí tiene unas cartas de muchos amigos suyos, espero que le animen mucho!...

Trunks se lo agradeció y cerró la puerta tras de él, comenzó a ojerlas sin mucho interés, todas traían en el reverso el nombre de "_**Familia briefs"**_, estaba un tanto cansado de todo este asunto. Desde hacía una semana que recibía cartas de muchas personas que desconocian, todas con las mismas palabras. Las unicas palabras que le interesaban era los de sus amigos verdaderos aquellos que siempre estubieron cerca, en los peores momentos, salvo Gokuh, él se largo hace más tiempo que su madre, así que por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que no estaba sola, que tenía la compañia de su mejor amigo, aquel que veía como un hermano.

Estaba por dejar las cartas encima de la encimera, cuando una le llamo mucho la atención, allí estaba el nombre de su padre. **"para Vegeta"**, eso le extraño mucho, su padre no tenía amigos aquí, entonces, ¿quién podía ser?.

Miro por detrás con la esperanza de ver alguna referencia, pero venía en blanco, dudo en dejarla en la encimera, cuando por instinto se la llevo a su padre.

Subió las escaleras pausadamente, respirando y esperando el rechazo de su progenitor, pero debía hacerlo. Tocó la puerta pero no escucho nada del interior, así que abrió por si mismo, encontrandósela en completa oscuridad, bufó y fijo más sus ojos en la silueta de su padre. Siempre en la misma posición.

-Papá..-murmuró suavemente...-ha llegado una carta para tí..

El silencio fue su respuesta..

-¿No quieres leerla?.

Nuevamente el silencio le respondía.

-¿Me dejas abrirla?..-se fijo como por el rabillo del ojo su padre le miraba, carraspeo y...-¿puedo?

-Haz lo que quieras.

Estrajo la carta y abrió los ojos...

-Papá...-dijo con terror...-es de mamá.

Levantó lentamente el rostro para ver como su padre estaba delante de él, nuevamente había usado su velocidad saiyan para mostrarse ante alguién, después de haberla dejado dormir durante mucho tiempo. Trunks le entregó la carta mientras temblaba y el rostro de Vegeta se volvió pálido.

_**Continuara**_

_holas!¿que tal? se que el prologo es corto, pero los siguientes seran mas largos. _

_En esa historia aparecera un misterio especial para nuestro saiyan, es la primera vez que hago una de este tipo, estube mucho tiempo pensando en la trama y por ahora la tengo clara, espero que siga asi hasta el final. Aviso que no habra humor en este fic, lamentablemente no esta foncado a eso, pero prometo hacer uno con humor, mas adelante._

_Y si, Gokuh esta muerto, lo siento por las fans de el, pero tranquilas que puede aparecer un milagro. Jeje._

_sin nada mas que decir, espero que vayan disfrutando del fic, como a mi hacerlo. saludos._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1 - Bulma**_

_**Carta 1 - Descubrimiento**_. 

Ambos saiyans se observaron directamente, las manos de Trunks temblaban demasiado y el pecho de Vegeta se abría constantemente, los nervios de ambos eran bastante palpables, el príncipe de los saiyans alargó su mano, temeroso de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto. Su hijo se la extendió, leyendo claramente las preocupaciones de su padre. Y el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos, haciendo que la carta fuera el principal objetivo de los dos, ahora mismo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, carecía de importancia.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la propiedad de Corp. Capsule, una joven de cabellos negros, observaban las ventanas del lugar, esperando volver a verlo, hacía 10 minutos que había salido para recoger algo que el cartero había traido, haciendo que después de eso entrara sin percartarse de ella, por una parte le entristeció, pero por otra lo entendía. Bulma había muerto hace una semana y estaba ajeno al mundo, como su padre, siempre estaba al lado de él, aunque el príncipe no quisiera saber nada de nadie. Suspiró.

Apoyó su mano en el borde de la entrada y bufo, no estaba segura si debía hacerlo o simplemente debía esperar, ya que ahora mismo no era un buen momento para confesar algo.

Volviendo con los dos saiyans, el príncipe tragó saliva y recogió la carta, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se estaban volviendo vidriosos, los cerró fuertemente para evitar un torrencial de lágrimas y tragando constantemente saliva..

-Papá¿Estás bien?...-preguntó Trunks temeroso, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su progenitor.  
-Si...-respondió secamente, devolviéndole la mirada.

No queria ver el rostro de su hijo mirándole con pena, eso no se lo aguantaba a nadie, le hacía sentirse débil. Trunks apartó su mano al ver la mirada de su padre, veía claramente que no quería la lástima de nadie.

-¿Qué pone?...

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada.

-No lo sé...-dijo más toscamente...-no soy adivino.  
-¡Oh lo siento!..-agachó la cabeza.

Regresando su mirada a la carta, comenzó a abrirla cuidadosamente y cuando empezó a extraer de su interior el mensaje escrito en el papel, una extraña ráfaga de viento paso por su rostro, calentándolo, sintiendo un aroma muy conocido y una voz.

Se quedo paralizado y oyó esa voz.

-Vegeta...-susurro la voz haciendo que entrara en su corazón haciéndole extallar.  
-Bulma...-respondió, ante la sorpresa de Trunks.

Un escalofrio lo inundó, abriendo la mano y haciendo que la carta y su contenido cayera al suelo. Su manos estaban temblando, se había quedado estático, mirando el vacio, su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón no dejaba de bombear más sangre, estaba agitado.

-Papá¿qué pasa?...

La repentina expresión de su padre lo asustó completamente, no se lo esperaba, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo enganchado a ese ser muerto. Acercó su rostro al de su padre y cojiéndole de la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?¡habla!..-sentenció.  
-Trunks...-susurró débilmente al recobrar pausadamente el sentido, colocó su mirada en los ojos azules de su descendiente..-Trunks...-volvió a repetir.  
-¿Qué?...-volvió a insistir con más preocupación...-vuelve a este mundo.

Y volvió en sí. Meneó la cabeza y tragando saliva.

-No ha sido nada...-respondió, fijándose que su hijo no quedaba muy convencido...-no hace falta que me trates como un enfermo, mis músculos no se han movido por un agarrotamiendo.  
-¿Seguro?...-alzó una ceja...-¿has dicho el nombre de mamá?.

Vio como ante eso Vegeta se turbo, no quería hablar de eso y muchos menos con él. Trunks supiró, no sacaría en nada sosacándole el por que había dicho el nombre de su difunta madre.

-¿Y bien,vas a leer la carta?.  
-Si, pero no delante tuya.

Le dio la espalda para leerla en privado cuando noto como Trunks se le adelantaba y encarándose a él. Entrecerró la mirada ante ese atrevimiento.

-Yo quiero saberlo papá, es de mamá y me concierne, por favor.  
-No, va dirigida a mí.  
-Por favor papá, no me dejes así con la intriga..-súplico y Vegeta asintió, tenía la misma mirada dulce que su madre, era igual de cabezota que ella.

Asintió no muy contento y mirándole con reproche. Abrió la carta y sacando el contenido, contuvo el aire, no queriendo volver a sentir ese escalofrío de antes, que lo había dejado paralizado.  
_**   
Descubrimiento Te quiero Vegeta, de tu Bulma**_

letra B  


El rostro de los dos era de sorpresa, ¿Qué significaba?, alzaron su rostros y ambos negaron con la cabeza, no entendían ese extraño juego de palabras. Sus cabezas removían alguna posible situación que marcara eso, pero nuevamente se negaron, en su memoría no venía nada parecido. El príncipe arrugó con rabia ese trozo de papel, no tenía ganas de juegos, no estaba por la labor de nadie, apretó con fuerza sus dientes y la tiro al suelo para irse sobre sus pasos, a la parte de arriba, donde estaba seguro que encontraría la paz que necesitaba.

Trunks se agachó y recogió el papel, lo desdoblegó y comenzó a plancharlo para dejar que las palabras se entendieran mejor. Si su madre había echo esto, seria por un buen motivo, nunca hacía las cosas en vano. Así que por decisión, decidió guardarla, esperando a que más adelante le marcara un claro objetivo. 

El timbre sonó y el joven saiyan se asustó, no se esperaba esto. Sonrió para sí mismo, menuda forma de asustarse. Abrió el pomo de la para encontrarse con la joven semi saiyan. 

-¡Pan!..-exclamó con sorpresa...-¿qué haces aqui? no te he sentido..  
-Hola Trunks...-respondió sonrojada..-quería hablar contigo.  
-¿Enserio?...-dijo y cambiando su voz...-lo siento Pan, pero no es un buen momento, estoy liado..  
-Sé que no es un buen momento pero lo he estado guardando tanto tiempo que necesito decirlo...-dijo pausadamente.  
-¿De qué hablas?..-preguntó curioso.

El corazón de la joven latía con fuerza, ya sabía que no era el momento idóneo, pero lo había guardado tanto tiempo que necesitaba expresarlo. Jugueteó con sus dedos bajo la atenta mirada de Trunks y... 

-Me gustas mucho...-soltó.

El rostro de Trunks no cambió en nada, en su mente seguía rebobinando las palabras de la joven y no emitió sorpresa alguna, ya lo sospechaba, pero es que ahora mismo no podía decir nada, entre la carta de su madre, el estado de su padre y la declaración, lo había pillado fuera de lugar. Se quedó mirando a la joven como si estuviera mirando algo sin sentido, no sabía que responder ante eso.

Mientras tanto el príncipe estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mirando por ella, con el baho de su aire expulsado, se incrustaba en los cristales que tenía enfrente, haciendo dibujos extraños. Suspiró, sus piernas no aguantaron más su peso y comenzó a deslizarse como si de una pluma se tratará, apoyó su rostro en la pared y una lágrima nueva sucumbió a su esfuerzo por no llorar, marcó el dibujo de su mejilla hasta caer en el suelo. Se encontraba solo, como hacía tantos años le ocurrió. Ella ya no estaba con él y eso le destrozaba.

-Bulma...-susurro dificultosamente.

Se dio la vuelta y apoyando su espalda en esa pared, siguió mirando el vacio, tanto como su corazón se encontraba, se sentía tonto e inútil, sin ella no era capaz de hacer nada y encima estaba bastante curioso con esa extraña carta, ¿qué le quería decir?. 

_Continuará._

Holas! muchas gracias por los animos en este nuevo fic.

sé que a muchos no les habrá gustado la muerte de Bulma, pero era necesario hacerlo, ya que el fic trata sobre el profundo amor que hay entre el saiyan y la humana, de como se puede superar y las esperanzas que albergas al tener algo en que creer, por que el amor es el sentimiento más poderoso que hay y la muerte no lo puede separar. Solo momentaneamente.

Sin nada más que decir, gracias por los reviews. saludos y nos vemos.  
_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3 - La triste realidad.**_

Durante unos segundos Trunks se quedó paralizado, su mente solo estaba removiendo los nuevos sucesos de hoy, y realmente, la declaración de Pan le había entrado por un oído y le había salido por el otro, la joven saiyan, chasqueó sus dedos enfrente de él y volviendo a la realidad.  
-Trunks, ¿me has escuchado?...-preguntó con duda...-estás ido.  
-¿Eh?...-abrió los ojos...-¿qué dices?.  
-¿No te acuerdas de lo que te he dicho?...-insistió.  
-¡Ah eso!..-exclamó sin mucho entusiasmo...-bueno, si te he escuchado pero comprendelo, ahora no tengo la cabeza en eso, tengo muchas otras cosas importantes..-vio la expresión dolida de la joven...-bueno, agradezco tus sentimientos por mi, es un honor pero...-agachó la cabeza...-no tengo ganas de tener una relación, no me encuentro con ánimos.  
-Entiendo...-susurro al agachar su rostro, una lágrima resbaló por ellos...-de todas formas yo estaba dispuesta a esperarte.

El joven saiyan tragó saliva y acercando su dedo a su mentón, lo levantó. Haciendo que ambos se mirasen a los ojos detenidamente, acercó sus labios a la frente de ella y volviendo a mirarla.  
-No puedo hacer que me esperes, no sería justo para tí...-sonrió...-necesitas ser feliz y ahora mismo no me hago feliz ni a mi mismo..-acarició su mejilla...-tienes toda una vida y en ella debes encontrar al joven que te haga feliz.  
-¡¡Pero ese eres tú!!..-exclamó al agarrarle la mano...-¡¡sé que eres tú y nadie más!!..-se acercó más a él..-¡¡No soy una niña caprichosa como era hace tiempo, he cambiado y te lo demostraré!!.  
-Yo no te puedo prometer nada, eso puede que no influya en mi decisión Pan...-desistió del agarre de la joven..-lo siento, pero es lo único que te puedo decir...-alzó su vista hacía el piso de arriba y...-lo siento Pan pero tengo que dejarte.  
Y comenzó a cerrarle la puerta, dejando a la joven detrás de ella. Pan agachó la cabeza y más lágrimas surcaban en ellos, estaba destrozada, tampoco se iba a esperar que él correspondiese a sus sentimientos, pero estaba dolida por ello. Por lo menos había sido educado y cuidadoso en cada palabra, al menos sabía que cariño le tenía.  
Trunks se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró, ahora venía está declaración, le había pillado desprevenido y no estaba preparado para contestarle de otra manera, aunque es que tampoco había otras palabras, había sido cariñoso con ella, no quería destrozar el corazón de su amiga, pero es que no podía esperarlo, no deseaba que hiciera eso y perdierá una gran oportunidad para ser feliz con otra persona.  
-En menudo lío me he metido sin yo quererlo...-suspiró..-será mejor que vaya a ver a mi padre.  
Ajenos a todo esto, el príncipe de los saiyans notó como la energía de la nieta de su archi enemigo había salido de su propiedad, no sabía que hacía esa joven ahí, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Con mucho esfuerzo decidió levantarse del suelo, esto no podía seguir de esta manera, así jamás volvería a ser el mismo de siempre pero...¡es que tampoco tenía ganas! la razón de su existencia se había ido, sin posibilidad de ir tras ella.  
Había pensado muchos veces en suicidarse, acabar con su vida y estar con ella, pero eso no estaba en los planes de un guerrero saiyan como él y mucho menos, le hubiera gustado a Bulma, sabía que si realizaba ese pensamiento, ella jamás se lo perdonaría y eso era lo que menos quería ver en sus ojos. Así que simplemente tenía que seguir viviendo, cuando ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo.  
Iba a abrir el pomo de su cuarto, cuando alguien abrió antes que él. Padre e hijo se miraron a la cara, el saiyan mayor entrecerró su mirada y...

-Pan...-murmuro, ante el nerviosismo de su hijo...-¿qué hacía esta chiquilla aquí?Bra no esta..

-Ehhhh...-su rostro se sonrojo...-quería decirme una cosa.

-¿Cómo cúal?...

Trunks se mordió los labios, sabía que padre no le gustaba meterse en su vida o eso al menos creía, es más, pensaba que siempre había disfrutado protegiendo a su niña, a él le dejaba libre, sin ataduras y mucho menos sin explicaciones.

-¡Bah!..-soltó al pasar por su lado...-déjalo, me da igual, solo quiero que no ande mucho tiempo por aquí si no está Bra, no me apetece tener a nadie fuera de mi familia cerca.

-Esta bien papá...-vio como se iba y...-¿por cierto papá estás bien?...-vio como se detenía y le miraba por el rabillo del ojo...-me refiero sobre la carta de mamá, es muy extraña, ¿has pensado que tal vez te esté diciendo algo?...-el rostro se Vegeta se contrajo..-vale, es deducible que te está diciendo algo pero...¿no sabes el qué? tú eres su esposo, se supone que debes conocer los pensamientos de mamá, ¿verdad?.

Explicó ante un suspiro.

-¡Y YO QUE SE!...-le grito...-¡¡NO SE QUE SE LE ESTA PASANDO A TU MADRE POR LA CABEZA Y TE ASEGURO QUE SI LO SUPIERA, NO TE LO DIRIA, AHORA NO ME MOLESTES!!

-Lo siento...-agachó la cabeza...-pero yo también le estoy dando vueltas, no pretendía ofenderte padre.

Vegeta bufó, aunque no lo dijiera abiertamente, su hijo no tenía culpa de nada.

-¡Olvida el asunto!..-se expresó para volver a irse.

-¡Papá espera!...-volvió a insistir Trunks...-¿y si no es la única carta y hay más?¿crees que nos vaya a decir más cosas de estas?.

Y se volvieron a mirar, el hijo por esperar una respuesta que no iba a ser escuchada y el padre por remover la pregunta de su hijo, lo había pensado, había intuido que está no sería la primera. El joven saiyan tragó saliva y Vegeta gruñó para irse de su presencia.

-Como sabía que no me iba a contestar...-sonrió...-es tan predicible.

Se fijo como su padre salía volando por la ventana ante un rumbo bastante conocido por todos, bufo y se fue al laboratorio, debía seguir guardando unas cuantas cosas que su madre tenía ahí, por que estaba convencido de que si él no lo hacía nadie pondría empeño, su hermana Bra apenas pasaba tiempo en casa, estaba mucho con Goten y aunque era una relación formalizada, su padre no estaba del todo orgulloso, pero ahora mismo no opinaba nada, tenía la mente ocupada en su madre.

En una terraza de una cafetería Pan estaba sentada con los ojos vidriosos, alzo su rostro para ver a su tío y a su amiga, ellos entristecieron la mirada y...

-¿No ha habido suerte verdad?...-preguntó Goten, viendo la negación de su sobrina...-¿qué ha pasado?.

-Trunks no quiere nada conmigo, ahora mismo quiere estar solo y es más, no quiere que le espere..

-Por lo menos ha sido sincero mi hermano...-comentó Bra...-tienes que entenderlo, está pasandolo mal, al igual que todos..-apretó sus manos...-él está cuidando de mi padre aunque no le haga gracia...

-¿Por qué?...-preguntó Pan tristemente...-tu padre no quiere ver a nadie, solo a tí...

-Yo sé que cuando mi padre me ve, solo esta viendo a mi madre y veo su dolor..

-Lo siento sobrinita...-la abrazo...-tienes que tener paciencia.

-Le esperaré aunque no quiera...-soltó con convicción.

La pareja negó con la cabeza, era bastante testadura.

Vegeta observó la lápida que tenía enfrente de él, apretó sus puños con fuerza y alzo su rostro al cielo, sus ojos estaba vidriosos y aspiraba con el esfuerzo de evitar nuevamente unas lágrimas que no quería que fueran visibles, abrió la boca para soltar algo, pero solo fue el gemido del dolor, tanto acumulado y difícil de aguantar. Y fue ahí cuando sus piernas dejaron de funcionar y se desplomó al suelo, estrellando sus puños en la tierra, su frente en la lápida y comenzando a llorar silenciosamente. Como deseaba tenerla junto a él, poder besarla y abrazarla, sentirse a salvo y con todo ese amor que ella siempre le daba a cambio de nada. Su Bulma, su bella esposa humana. Tan débil y fuerte a la vez, con un carácter capaz de doblegarlo cuando él mismo no lo reconocía.

-Bulma te echo de menos...

Dejo de enterrar sus puños en el suelo para acabar abrazando la lápida, que fría era. Aun no podía creer que debajo de él estuviera ella, tan sola y abandonada en esa caja. Comenzo a acariciarla y a darle pequeños besos, hasta que se detuvo, alzo su rostro y...

-¿Qué rayos haces tu aqui insecto?...-preguntó con furia..-¡¡FUERAAA!!

El hombre se mordio los labios, viendo como el saiyan se acercaba a el con los puños bien apretados.

-He venido a visitarla...-hablo la persona...-tambión la echo de menos.

La mirada del saiyan iba cargada de odio y la de Yamsha de pena.

Continuara.

Holas! se que a muchos no les gusta la pareja de Trunks/Pan, teniendo en cuenta el caracter de ella tan (infantil, caprichosa), bueno, por una parte hay que entender que solo es una niña y que todos a esa edad se comportan asi jeje, pero tambien quiero avisar que aqui ella no se mostrara de esa manera, ha crecido y madurado...¿como todos no?. La edad de Pan es de una adolescente, mas o menos de 19 años.

Tambien recalco que la muerte de Bulma y el estado de Vegeta seran el eje principal de esta historia, pero aviso que habra historias secundarias de varios personajes. Amores, encuentros, sorpresas etc...

sin nada mas que decir, muchas gracias por los reviews a Edoras, Burachi, Himeko Hoshi, Morgain Croix, Elena y Kili27, y tambien a todos los demas.

SALUDOS. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 - La rabia que consume.  
**_

Bra bajó del coche, no sin antes despedirse de su acompañante con un dulce beso. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió su portal, tecleo la contraseña de la puerta principal y entro en su interior. Iba caminando por el pasillo con la mente en su pobre amiga, que cuando giro, se encontro con su hermano que estaba sentado y dándole la espalda.  
Colocó sus manos en jarra y...

-¡Ya te vale!...-se expreso con mal humor...  
Trunks ni se inmutó ante ese tono..  
-¿A que te refieres hermanita?..-preguntó inocentemente, mientras estrujaba la carta.  
-¡A Pan!...-le alzó la voz...-está destrozada.  
-Y yo, pero no del mismo modo...-se giró y observándola...-he sido sincero y cuidadoso con todas mis palabras, en ningun momento me he reido de ella, le he dicho lo que hay...-bajo su rostro...-no le he mentido y podría haberlo echo y aprovecharme de ella, ¿ahora lo entiendes?.  
-Si pero...-se fue acercando y colocándose de cunclillas, le acarició el cabello..-te estás volviendo como papá, apenas sales, siempre estas cuidando de él..  
-Tengo que hacerlo...-soltó tristemente.

Volvió a clavar su mirada en la carta y soltó un suspiro. Bra abrió los ojos y se la arrebato, su pulso comenzó a subir peligrosamente y...  
-¿Es de mamá?..-vio la afirmación de su hermano...-¿cómo es posible?¿lo sabe papá?. 

Trunks asintió y su rostro se palideció. Su padre estaría totalmente sorprendido y muy afectado con esto.  
-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?...  
-No estabas...-le dijo tranquilamente.  
-¿Hay móvil lo sabes?...-le dijo irónicamente...-¡cuentame todo!.  
-Hay poco que contar...-encogió los hombros.

Mientras tanto Yamsha tenía las manos en los bolsillos, viendo la reacción del saiyan, ya se figuraba que actuaría de esa manera si lo veía en la tumba de Bulma, pero daba igual, debía hacerlo. Los puños de Vegeta estaban bastante apretados de la rabia que le estaba consumiendo.  
-¡¡CONTESTA A MI PREGUNTA GUSANO!!  
-Te lo he dicho...-habló pausadamente...-he venido a verla, la hecho de menos.  
-¡¡NO TIENES DERECHO!!...-gruñó con más fuerza...-¿Crees que soy tonto?¡sé cuales eran tus intenciones aún cuando ella estaba viva!..  
-Era mi amiga...-susurro.  
-¡¡MENTIROSO!!...-le apuntó con la mano, listo para lanzarle un rayo...-¡SE QUE ESTABAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA, SE TE VEIA EN LOS OJOS, SE TE NOTABA A LEGUAS, AUN SABIENDO QUE ELLA ERA MIA!..-comenzó a emitir una bola...-¡Y AHORA QUE NO ESTA, PUEDO VENGARME DE LO QUE INTENTABAS HACER!  
-¡Espera Vegeta!...-colocó sus manos enfrente de él, para intentar defenderse de su ataque...-tienes razón en cierta forma, jamás intenté quitartela cuando ya estaba contigo, ella te amaba y solo a tí, no tenía esperanzas..

Entrecerró su mirada y se la lanzó, estaba cansado de este sujeto y ahora nadie se lo impediría, nadie evitaría que se lo cargará, las únicas dos personas que se hubieran interpuesto ya no estaban con él.  
Trunks se levantó de golpe de la silla, observó por la ventana y masculló.  
-¡Papá!..-se expresó con terror...-¡Yamsha!  
Estaba por salir corriendo, cuando Bra lo detuvo por el brazo.  
-¿Dónde está papá?  
-En el cementerio...-pauso...-con Yamsha.

Bra se llevó las manos a la boca, sabía la rabia que le tenía a Yamsha desde siempre. Meneó la cabeza en negación, evitando soltar lágrimas. Estaba segura que su padre haría algo en contra de él, al fin y al cabo, siempre estuvo enamorado de su madre, aunque evitará que se notará. Trunks se soltó de su hermana y comenzó a correr, iba a alzar el vuelo cuando Bra se colgó a su cuello.  
-LLévame con él, papá nos necesita y si voy yo sola, llegaré demasiado tarde..  
-¡Está bien, pero agarrate!...-le sujerió.

Y así, ambos hermanos alzaron el vuelo, listos para llegar al cementerio, antes de que su padre hiciera algo contra el eterno enamorado de su madre.

El príncipe de los saiyans, enfocaba más energía a ese ataque, viendo como Yamsha estaba perdiendo puestos, estaba siendo arrastrado por la descomunal energía del saiyan, apretó los dientes, esto no le gustaba nada, ahora que Bulma no estaba, nadie podía parar la furia que llevaba Vegeta en su interior, ya no estaba esa persona que pudiera salvarlo de sí mismo.  
-¡Oh dios Bulma!...-exclamó.  
-¿A quién llamas gusano?...-preguntó malignamente...-¿te encomiendas a los dioses maldito?.  
-No...-dijo...-a Bulma.

Error. Vegeta abrió los ojos de la rabia, estaba llamando a su mujer, ese ser que en antaño le hizo daño.JAMAS. Detuvo su ataque y se plantó delante de él, cojiéndole por el cuello. Apretándolo con más rabia.  
-¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE, TU PERSONAJILLO MEDIOCRE QUE LE HIZO DAÑO A ELLA, ¿EH?!!..-le gritó en la plena cara...-¡¡¡¡¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!!!  
-Arggg Vegeta me estás ahogando...-intentaba golpearlo...  
-Es lo que pretendo...-sonrió.  
-Y Bulma se enfadará contigo...-emitió una sonrisa, ante la sorpresa del saiyan...-era mi amiga y tu también le hicistes daño, asi que no hagas como si no se lo hubieras echo.

Por unos momentos aflojo el agarre contra Yamsha, pensando en las palabras del humano, es cierto que le hizo daño, y él mismo se maldecía por eso, no quería reconocer que el humano tenía razón. Lo observo fijamente, sus ojos se iban haciendo más tristes y su rostro sucumbia a su mirada, Yamsha se extraño de esa apariencia.

-¡PAPA!...

Ambos hombres giraron levemente sus rostros, para ver a los hijos de uno de ellos. Uno suspiro de alivio y el otro de fastidio, desde que Bulma no estaba sus descendientes no se separaban de él ni un solo instante, sobretodo Trunks.

La joven saiyan bajo de los brazos de su hermano y caminando lentamente hacía su padre.  
-¡Papá, volvamos a casa!...-exclamó...-por favor, ven conmigo...-le tendió la mano.

Vegeta entrecerró la mirada. Y Yamsha estaba observando la escena, aún sintiendo como la mano del saiyan residía en su cuello, aunque no con tanta fuerza.  
-Venga papá...-apoyó Trunks...

Los miro de arriba y abajo, apretando sus dientes con fuerza. Después de tanto tiempo, tenía la oportunidad de deshacerse de este desgraciado gusano, este hombre que siempre estuvo enamorado de Su Bulma. Las venas comenzaban a notarse en la frente, producto del enfado del saiyan.  
-¡NO!...-gritó.  
-¿Por qué?...-alzó la vista su hija..-hacer lo que tienes pensado hacer no te llenará papá, volvamos a casa.  
-Creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu hija...-habló Yamsha.  
Con rapideza, sus ojos se depositaron en la mirada asustadiza de Yamsha, ¿por qué le daba su opinión?.  
-¡¡TU A CALLAR GUSANO, NO TIENES VOTO EN ESTO!!..-apretó con más fuerza...-¡¡ES TU CULPA, TODO LO ES!!

Yamsha colocó sus manos en las del saiyan, evitando que apretará con más fuerza, sin conseguir su propósito. La actitud de su padre les desconcertó completamente, no podían entender ese repentino ataque de rabia, sabían que Yamsha fue novio de su madre en sus años jóvenes, pero cuando su padre vino a la Tierra, la relación fracaso, consiguiendo que su madre hiciera el mayor logro, conquistar el corazón de un despidado saiyan.  
Bra no aguantó más y salió corriendo hacía su padre, Trunks intentó evitarlo, pero esta vez su hermana fue más rápida de reflejos y llegó a la meta, se tiró a la espalda de su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando encima de él. 

-No eres el único que echa de menos a mamá, por favor papá no pierdas el rumbo y quédate a mi lado, te necesito mucho...-lo abrazaba con más fuerza, consiguiendo entrar en el corazón de su padre. Él tembló completamente, haciendo que nuevamente sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos...-por favor papá ven conmigo, te lo súplico.

El príncipe de los saiyans tragó saliva y soltando su agarre, dejó caer a Yamsha en el suelo, sus ojos se depositaron en el cielo oscuro y mordiéndose los labios, su cuerpo tembló, sus pulmones expulsaban más aire del que tenía y con eso su respiración se entrecortaba. Su hija le había ganado, como su madre.  
Yamsha comenzó a gatear para alejarse del saiyan, levantó su rostro para ver como Trunks le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. 

-Siento mucho lo de mi padre...  
-Tranquilo Trunks, todos sabemos como es...-sujeto su cuello y lo masajeo...-creo que mañana tendré un dolor especial en el cuello...-sonrió y...-será mejor que me vaya, sobro en esta reunión familiar...-dirigió su mirada hacía la tumba y asintiendo..-nos veremos en otro momento Bulma y confia en mi, llegaré hasta el final.

Trunks alzo una ceja con curiosidad ante esas palabras, pero desechó la ídea, al igual que todos debían llegar hasta el final de su vida y luego esperar a la muerte, como mortales que eran.  
Durante cinco largos minutos Trunks fue téstigo de los llantos de su hermana y los ruidos ahogados de su padre, ninguno de los dos se miraban a la cara, el joven saiyan lanzó una mirada a la tumba de su madre y suspiró.

-Te prometo mamá que cuidaré de ellos dos..-se fue acercando hasta su familia.

Los tres miembros de la familia llegaron a Corp. Capsule, Bra en los brazos de su padre, abrazandolo con fuerza para evitar que se fuera otra vez y Trunks suspirando copiosamente, el nuevo cometido que se habían impuesto era demasiado para sus jóvenes hombros, pero debía hacerlo, ahora mismo él era el que poseía más calma, aunque también estuviera sufriendo.

La noche llegó a la Capital del Oeste y con eso, una extraña brisa se adueñó del cementerio, en unos momentos una luz se hizo visible y viendo como una figura se materializaba ante la lápida, sonrió, su cola iba de un lado a otro, sus cabellos alboratados se movían al son del viento y besando una flor la deposito en la tumba...

-Que descanses vieja amiga...-se inclinó y rozó la lápida...-espero que estés bien segura de lo que estás haciendo.

Y tan pronto como había venido se fue, sin hacer ruido, sin que nadie notará su presencia.

Los días pasaron y nuevamente otra extraña figura se acercó al buzón, lo abrió y depositó una carta con el mismo remitente de siempre "_**PARA VEGETA**_" y se esfumó. Y como si fuera un fantasma, nadie lo notó.

**Continuará. **

Holas! Hemos visto la confrontación de Vegeta con Yamsha, el como Bra es la única que consigue calmar un poco los ánimos de su padre, el pobre Trunks que se ha puesto él mismo la misión de protegerlo y como dos extrañas personas, han venido con diferentes motivos pero con un gran denominador común. Bulma.

¿Qué pretende realmente Bulma con todo esto?¿Y quién es el que coloca las cartas?¿Y quién le ha dejado la flor en la tumba?

sin nada más que decir y viendo todas las respuestas en los próximos capítulos, nos vemos.

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews a himeko koshi, Edoras, Elena, Sandra, kili27 y elisabpshady.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 - Encuentros**_

Carta 2 - Miedo  


El príncipe de los saiyans abrió los lejos al notar como la luz entraba en su cuarto, bostezó ruidosamente y volvió a taparse con las sábanas, no tenía ganas para salir de la cama, para variar. Notó un respiración cerca de su oido, desvió su cabeza y su corazón se detuvo.  
Justo delante de él estaba Bulma mirándole fijamente, sus ojos tan azules como el mar se le estaban clavando en su mirada oscura, titubeo, sintió miedo de lo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Ella estaba quita, no emitía respiración alguna, salvo el mover de sus párpados. Sus labios temblaron, era algo maravilloso, después de tanto tiempo la podía ver, sacó una de sus manos de las sábanas para poder rozar su rostro, volver a sentirla y justo cuando sus yemas estaban a punto de rozar ese cálido cuerpo, comenzó a desaparecer, y ella le sonrió.  
-No Bulma...-susurro con dolor...-vuelve a mí..  
Su mano llego a su destino sin final feliz. Ella ya no estaba con él, ahogo un grito en su garganta y se levantó de golpe de la cama, respirando copiosamente, clavó su mirada en su lado y vio que en su lugar solo estaba el vacio, nuevamente había sido un sueño.

Agachó el rostro y más impotencia le consumía.  
Y nuevamente escuchó otra respiración, levantó su mirada para ver a su hija dormida en la butaca, estaba acurrucada y dormía plácidamente, desde esa vez del cementerio, ella pasaba todas las noches con él, para velar por su seguridad, ¡que irónico sonaba!. Se levantó de su cama y se fue hasta su hija, la cargó en brazos y la tumbó en su cama, arropándola.

Acarició sus cabellos.  
-No deberías hacer eso Bra...-susurro suavemente..  
Salió de su propio cuarto dejando a su hija en el. Bajó las escaleras con la mirada pérdida en sus propios pensamientos, se asomó por la ventana para ver a su hijo leer el periódico, Trunks lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y emitió una diminuta sonrisa.  
-¿Mala noche papá?. 

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada y gruñó.  
-Mal despertar...-le respondió para sentarse en la silla y apoyar su cabeza en su mano, observando a su primogénito.  
-¿Quieres desayunar?.  
Encogió los hombros y bufó. Trunks lo tomó como un sí y le preparó el desayuno, ante la mirada pérdida de su padre, el único movimiento que realizaba el saiyan era la respiración y por que era necesaria, salvo nada más, parecía un objeto.  
-¿Y Bra?..-busco dos tostadas...-¿está durmiendo?..-vio la afirmación de su padre.  
La respuesta del saiyan ya era por inercia, respondía por hacerlo. En su mente solo estaba su mujer, incluso había perdido las ganas de entrenar, ¿para qué?, ya no tenía emoción y cuando ella se fue, su parte luchadora lo abandonó para unirse a su Bulma. Desvió su mirada para ver por la ventana como la Cámara seguía intacta, después de 1 mes y algo más, ese aparato no había sido puesto en funcionamiento. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó como Trunks le dejó su desayuno y se sentaba en la silla, para observarle.  
-¡PAPA!.. 

Nuevamente ese tono de voz volvió a llamar a su padre de su absoluto mundo, despertándole en el proceso, alzó su mirada para ver a su hija enfrente de él, acalorada.  
-Estás aquí, menos mal...-respiró hondamente.  
-¿Y dónde crees que estaría?...-le preguntó con indeferencia...-¡machacando al inútil ese!..-soltó irónicamente.  
-¡¡Pues sí!!...-se colocó las manos en su cadera...  
-Que poca fé tienes en papá...-sonrió Trunks...  
-Me preocupo por él...-se excuso Bra enojada...-es mi padre.  
-No soy un niño pequeño Bra...-le comentó Vegeta con rabia...-soy bastante grandecito, así que no me trates de esa manera, no me gusta y no se la consiento a nadie.  
El saiyan se levantó de la silla sin haber probado bocado alguno, la forma en que se preocupaban sus hijos le llegaba a agobiar. Ahora mismo quería respirar tranquilo y estaba visto que en su casa, eso era imposible.

Bra le cogió del brazo y...  
-Lo siento papá, no quiero agobiarte...-clavó sus ojos en su estimado padre, el saiyan tragó saliva y bufo, acariciando su cabello y soltándole dulcemente, para salir de la cocina.  
Trunks observó la escena y meneó la cabeza, esto era rutina. Cuando se quedaron solos, Bra se sentó en el sitio de su padre y apoyó su rostro en la mesa..  
-¡Ay hermanita, estamos protegiendo demasiado a papá y creo que se está agobiando!...  
-Me he dado cuenta...-soltó entre dientes...-no soy tonta, es que me preocupo por él.  
-¡Y yo!..-se expresó con morros...-pero algo es preocuparse por él y otro es formar parte de su cuerpo y creo que eso le molesta, ya sabes que siempre ha sido muy independiente.  
Bra nuevamente suspiró, miró la hora de su reloj y gritó, iba a llegar tarde a una cita con Goten. Se levantó de la silla, le mandó un beso a su hermano y salió por la puerta, dejando al joven saiyan solo.  
-Otra vez solo...-sonrió.  
La joven saiyan iba apresurada a su cita con Goten, debían hablar de algo importante, vio el parque y se metió en su interior, se apoyó en un árbol para respirar y coger un poco más de aire, para quedarse impactada. Allí a unos cuantos metros de ella, estaba Yamsha con las manos juntas y llorando. Tragó saliva y se acercó cuidadosamente. 

Apoyó su mano en el hombro del hombre cuando...  
-Hola Bra...-no le miro a los ojos.  
-Yamsha¿qué haces aquí?...  
-¿Aquí?..-repitió él...-esperando, sencillamente.  
-¿El qué esperas?...-se sentó a su lado, sin apartar su mirada del hombre..  
-El destino..  
Miles de preguntas le abordaban a la joven, no entendía esa palabra.  
-¿No lo entiendes verdad?...-esta vez le miro a los ojos...-estoy esperando a que llegue, que llegue mi momento y como no sé cuando será, lo estoy esperando para hacerme a la idea.  
-¿Esperas a la muerte?...  
-La muerte es de muchas formas...-le sonrió..-¿y tú a quién esperas?.  
-A Goten...-le soltó.  
-¿Ya se lo has dicho a tu padre?...-vio la negación de la joven...-¿cuándo se lo dirás?.  
-Estoy esperando el momento idóneo..  
-Deberías hacerlo Bra, eso es muy bonito..  
Bra ya sabía que eso era una buena noticia, pero dadas las circunstacias, ahora no seria especial. Una sombra los cubrió para mostrar a Goten que también respiraba copiosamente.  
-¡Lo siento Bra, pero en el último momento mi madre me ha pedido que le ayude y me he retrasado!...-aspiró con fuerza el aire...-Hola Yamsha¿cómo estas del cuello?.  
-Mejor chaval...-se acarició la parte...-me ha dolido estos días, pero nada que un machote como yo no pueda aguantar,¿y a tí, te ha amenazado tu suegro?.  
-Sin comentarios con eso...-se sentó también con ellos...-aún no se lo hemos dicho y no sé si dejarlo correr hasta que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce...-cogió la mano de Bra entre las suyas...-pero con sinceridad, no puedo esperar mucho.  
-¡Claro Goten!..-se expresó Bra...-¡ES NUESTRA BODA!  
-Pero tu eres la hija del saiyan más peligroso del universo, así que eso influye mucho...-dijo Goten.  
-Opino que deberiáis decirselo ya, no tendriáis que esperar tanto...-confeso Yamsha.  
-Lo sabemos... 

Y ahí, en ese parque los tres se quedaron, cada uno en sus pensamientos, en sus miedos y en sus destinos.  
El príncipe pasó su mano por la cámara, tocándola, sintiéndola nuevamente. A decir verdad echaba de menos estar en su interior, pero la muerte de Bulma lo había consumido, haciéndole abandonar aquello que más le gustaba, a parte de su mujer.  
Su corazón bombeó fuertemente, y con un impulso un tanto extraño, desvió su mirada al buzón. Caminó hasta el, sin saber el motivo. Algo lo empujaba a ir a ese trasto, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alargó su mano temblorosa, y extrayendo de su interior cartas, se maldijo por esperar una carta de ella y las tiró al suelo de mala manera, dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se quedo estático, allí entre las cartas desperdigadas esta una que iba hacía él..."_**PARA VEGETA".**_  
Se colocó de cunclillas y la recogió, la abrió y nuevamente ese aroma lo consumio.  
Comenzó a sacarla y...

_**"Miedo**_

Te quiero Vegeta de tu Bulma

Letra A "  
  
¿Pero qué significaba todo esto? y lo peor aún ¿qué le estaba diciendo?.

-¡¡TRUNKS!!...-gritó con fuerza, consiguiendo que el joven apareciera enseguida, llegó sudando hasta la altura de su padre y mirandolo a los ojos...-una carta de tu a madre.

-¿Cómo?...-alargó su mano...-¿otra de mamá?...-afirmó su padre...-¡entonces era cierto, vendrías más¿y que pone?!.

-Leelo por ti mismo.

-¿Miedo?...-lo observó...-¿A qué?...-su padre encogió los hombros...-¿letra A?...-suspiró y...-mamá te está mandando una señal, un acértijo y sería conveniente que no perdieramos las cartas, por que es cuando tengamos que descifrarlo todo..

Tanto padre como hijo observaron la segunda carta que llegaba en nombre de su madre. Haciendo que más interrogantes se formaron en sus cabezas.

_**Continuará. **_

_**Holas! una nueva boda se abecina y el temor a la actitud del príncipe..¿cómo se lo tomará? verdaderamente Yasmha está tan deprimido que espera la muerte, y como siempre, Trunks está en el momento justo. **_

_**¿Cómo seguirán evolucionando las cosas?. **_

_**Nos vemos en los proximos capitulos, disfruten de la lectura y muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6 - Recuerdos**_

Trunks abrió la puerta de su casa, tenía cosas que hacer y debía hacerlas ya, hacía tiempo que no salia de su casa y necesitaba que le diera un poco el aire. Distraerse.

-Bra cuida de papa, para variar..-dijo con humor.

-Ya lo se...gruñó, sentada enfrente de él...-¿ha venido otra carta?

Goten se giro hacía su amigo, Bra le había contado la existencia de una carta misteriosa que venía de parte de Bulma, eso le intrigaba bastante.

-Sí..-respondió el joven...-esta en el cajón, cójela si la quieres leer...-miro hacía su amigo...-¿te lo ha contado no?..-vio la afirmación de su mejor amigo..-en ese caso no le digas a mi padre que lo sabes, le molestara..-le guiño un ojo.

Y tan pronto como había hablado se esfumó de su presencia de ellos. Dejando a la parejita con la nueva carta de su madre.

_Esbocé una sonrisa, al notar como mi esposa estaba detrás, aun notaba como mi mano residía en mi pecho, por alguna extraña razón comenzó a dolerme, al principio temí que hubiera sido Bulma, pero no, ella estaba detrás de mí, sonriéndome como siempre hace. Le dí la espalda y entonces escuché su voz._  
_-Te quiero Vegeta.._  
_Le sonreí ante esa declaración, yo también sentía eso, pero siempre me fue imposible soltarlo con tanta naturalidad. Me giré para verla y para mi sorpresa ya no estaba. Alcé una ceja con sorpresa, que rápida había sido esta vez. Nuevamente me giré y meneé la cabeza, ya hablaría con ella más tarde. Mi corazón temblaba, no entendía la razón, tal vez el cansacio, pero estaba un poco intrigado, nunca me había pasado, mi mano seguía el mismo compás que mi corazón, ¡que extraño!_

_Y un ruido ensorcedor se escuchó en el interior de mi cámara, ¡Dios Bulma!, exclamé con algo de enfado, me había dejado el aparato cerca de la puerta, siempre me hacía lo mismo, cuando se iba me lo dejaba al lado, ¿cómo si yo fuera a cogerlo?, aunque ese teléfono sonaba cuando era una emergencia, ya estamos, seguro que esta mujer se ha olvidado de algo y me iba a obligar a ir a llevárselo, pero se lo haré pagar caro._

_Mi sonrisa se volvió maléfica. Salí resoplando, lo miré con algo de asco y aspiré con fuerza, agarré le auricular y entonces escuché una voz._

_-¿Buenos días el Sr. Vegeta Ouji?_

_Me sorprendí, ¿quién rayos se atrevía a preguntar por mi?._

_-Si¿qué quieres?..-le pregunté rudamente._

_-Perdone pero su hijo se pondrá al teléfono para hablar con usted.._

_-¿Y por qué no se ha puesto antes?...-le pregunté con rabia..._

_Escuché la voz de mi hijo, se notaba descompuesto, nuevamente el pecho me dolía con más fuerza y.._

_-¡Papá!..-susurró con dolor ante mi intriga...-mamá ha...-soltó un gemido, seguido de lágrimas...-está muerta._

_-¿QUE?...-grité con fuerza...-¡¡es imposible, ha estado aqui conmigo hace 5 minutos!!._

_-¡Imposible papá, mamá ha muerto hace unos minutos!, ¡oh dios papá!..._

_Y ahora si que me quede pálido, dejé que el teléfono cayera de mis manos hasta el suelo, mis ojos se detuvieron en algun punto, y ahora entendía a mi corazón, me lo había dicho. El amor de mi vida se había alejado de mí._

_-¡¡BULMAAAAAAA!!...-grité a no poder más, derrumbándome al suelo, mis piernas me flaqueron, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tantas como jamás había llorado. Y rompí en llanto._

El príncipe de los saiyans se levantó de golpe de la butaca, se había quedado dormido y había soñado con ese día. Alzó su rostro para ver a Bra, mirándole dulcemente. Entrecerró su mirada, se sentía como un niño pequeño.

-Hola papá..-le dijo dulcemente.

-Hola...-le respondió secamente, divisó por ambos lados para ver a Trunks cuando...-¿y tú hermano?

-Ha salido, tenía que hacer algo importante, así que me he quedado yo...-le dijo tranquilamente...-con Goten.

Su mirada se volvió fría, estaba el hijo de su archi-enemigo, giró su rostro para ver como Goten ponía la mesa, ¿cómo, qué hacía qué?. Abrió la boca con sorpresa, para ver como el semi saiyan se detenía y le saludaba, con la misma forma que hacía su padre en el pasado.

-Hola Vegeta ¿buen día?.

Se mordió los labios y se levantó de la butaca, se crujió el cuello y se fue a la cocina, pero su hija le detuvo.

-Papá tengo que hablar contigo..

-¿Sobre qué?.

-Es algo importante...-siguió con tranquilidad.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo como Goten se tensaba, gruñó interiormente y...

-¿Tienes algo qué ver Goten?...-ambos afirmaron...-¿Se queda a cenar?...-nuevamente sonrieron...-entonces ya me lo diréis más tarde ahora no tengo tiempo.

-Es bastante importante Vegeta...-está vez hablo Goten, ante el temor.

-¿Ah sí?..-sonrió...-entonces lo que yo tengo que hacer es más importante y lo vuestro puede esperar...

Y tal como finalizo su discurso, salió por la primera puerta que tenía a su alcance y salió volando, ante la incredulidad de los dos jóvenes, Bra carraspeó con rabia y se colocó las manos en la cintura y Goten encogió los hombros y sonrió, siempre sería el mismo Vegeta.

-Tu padre no cambia nunca ¿eh?...-colocó dos platos en la mesa...-siempre con su mismo humor.

-Este hombre es incorregible...-se quejó su hija...-ya me lo decía mi madre, que era muy cabezón.

-Igual que tú Bra...-soltó con humor, ante la mirada mortal de su novia...-perdona cariño..-se fue a abrazarla mientras la susodicha le giraba el rostro...-me encanta tu humor, rivaliza con el mío y eso hace que ambos seamos perfectos para el otro, lo que uno no tiene lo posee el otro...-le explicó cariñosamente.

-Y tu eres tonto...-susurro melosamente.

-Y tu cabezota...-le beso cálidamente en los labio...-¿Esperamos a tu hermano?.

-¡No, que se busque la vida, vayamos a comer tu y yo!...-ordenó.

Y así como indicaron, ambos jóvenes comieron.

Mientras tanto más lejos de la Corp Capsule, Trunks salía del centro comercial, mirando su reloj. Se le había echo demasiado tarde, comenzó a correr con más rabia y se chocó contra alguien, tirándola en el proceso, el joven se maldijo, pero retrocedió dos pasos y ayudó a su víctima, al encontrarse cara con cara.

-¡Marron!..-exclamó sorprendido.

-Trunks...-susurró ella.

Trunks ayudo a la joven y ella se sacudió el polvo.

-Siento mucho haberte tirado, pero es que llego tarde y...-sonrió...-no te he visto.

-Tranquilo, yo también estaba en las nubes...-se apartó un cabello de su rostro y poniéndose más seria...-te veo mejor Trunks, pareces más animado.

-¿Cómo?.

-Si, desde lo de tu madre has estado bastante decaído y sabes que lo he sentido mucho, bueno toda mi familia..-se mordió el labio...-creo que tenía que haberme tragado lo que te he dicho, no es bueno hablar de algo tan triste, aunque...¿Cómo está tu padre y tu hermana?.

-Ehhhhhh, bien...-sonrió amablemente y acercándose a su oido...-no te preocupes Marron y gracias por preguntar.

La jovencita se sonrojo y agachó la cabeza, Trunks observó su reloj y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, iba a llegar tarde.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ha sido un plácer verte...-y comenzó a caminar..

-¡Trunks!...-le llamo...-¿podemos quedar algun día para tomar algo? más que nada para despejarte y animarte ¿te hace?.

El joven saiyan miró el cielo, le guiño el ojo y..

-Trato echo Marron, me gustaría mucho.

Y salió corriendo, dejando a la chica sonriente.

Muy lejos, concretanente en el cementerio, el príncipe de los saiyans agarró la rosa que había en la lápida de su esposa, entrecerró su mirada, no era posible que ese gusano haya vuelto aquí. ¡Maldito! la arrugo con fuerza para convertirla en cenizas, nadie le dejaba nada a su esposa y mucho menos él. Apretó sus dientes contra sus labios con rabia, ahora mismo iría hablar con ese ser y dejarle las cosas claras.

-Me las vas a pagar gusano..-susurró seriamente.

Un viento helado pasó por el cuello del príncipe haciéndole estremecer, pero no le dio importancia..

-No ha sido Yamsha...-dijo la voz.

Vegeta abrió con fuerza sus ojos, sorprendiéndose por esa voz, hacía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba que ahora le era extraña, se giro cuidadosamente hasta quedar enfrente de él.

Goten se levantó de golpe de la mesa, mirando por la ventana, había notado esa energía, el ki de...

-¡¡KAKAROTTO!!..-gritó el saiyan.

_**continuara...**_

_**gracias por los reviews! hemos visto como Gokuh ha aparecido y no solo Vegeta se ha dado cuenta, ¿que ocurrira? y tambien hemos presenciado un recuerdo amargo para nuestra saiyan..¿habra mas recuerdos?, esto y lo demas en los siguientes capitulos, disfruten de este. gracias y nos vemos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7 - Charla entre saiyans.**_

Vegeta estaba asombrado, no se esperaba esto. Se acercó cuidadosamente al saiyan que tenía delante, mientras su visitante sonreía. Cuando lo tuvo bien cerca, lo golpeó brutalmente en el rostro, haciendo que Gokuh saliera despedido hacía el próximo árbol. 

El príncipe se aguanto el puño, era extraño pero le dolía un poco y seguro que era por la falta de ejercicio, llevaba mucho tiempo separado de eso. Alzó su rostro para ver como los árboles se movían y como una figura iluminada le sujetaba el puño y se lo apretaba con fuerza..  
-¡¿Te has vuelto loco Vegeta?!...-le preguntó seriamente...-¿Es así como recibes a un amigo?.  
-¿Y quién ha dicho que tú y yo seamos amigos?...-le agarró de la camisa...-¿qué haces aquí?¡tú estas muerto!  
-¡No estoy muerto...del todo!..-se expresó con algo de duda...-¿y qué hago aquí?...-dejo de hacer presión en el agarre del otro saiyan...-estaba de visita, tengo una misión y ahora la voy a cumplir, además...-se miró su anillo...-quería ver a Milk. 

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada y aflojo su agarre.  
-Eso de que veas a tu esposa me da exactamente igual pero...¿De qué misión hablas?.  
-De Bulma...-vio el asombro del príncipe...-tranquilo, no soy yo quién te envía las cartas.  
-¿Cómo, lo sabes?...-preguntó con sorpresa. 

Gokuh sonrió y clavó su mirada en la tumba de su vieja amiga, ella le había pedido eso y tenía que hacerlo, y después, estaría libre de sus obligaciones y podría descansar, bueno, no del todo, por que mientras su esposa estuviera en la Tierra, él no era feliz del todo, debía esperarla. Así que tendría la compañia inestimable de Bulma en el paraíso.  
-¿Qué miras con tanta curiosidad?..  
-Las cartas que Bulma te envía deberás guardarlas...-le explicó con sus ojos clavados en la tumba...-por que te ayudaran a descodificar unos sentimientos y un mensaje..  
-¿Que sentimientos?...-preguntó más confuso..-¿y que mensajes?. 

Esta vez lo observó y...  
-Lo siento, pero solo te puedo decir eso...-sonrió...-Bulma me ha echo prometer que no te desvelaría nada.  
-Bulma..-susurro con un brillo de felicidad..-¿la ves?  
-¡Oh sí, todos los días!..-exclamó divertido...-es peor que un dolor de muelas, si ya en vida era pesada en muerte ni te cuento.. 

Y está vez el príncipe lo agarro nuevamente de la camisa a Gokuh y mirándole fijamente.  
-Cuentámelo, quiero verla..  
-Bueno...-se mordió los labios..-en eso no te puedo ayudar, pero en cuanto a lo otro algun día la verás..  
-¡No, tiene que ser ahora!..-ordenó.  
-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso...-se excusó...-he cumplido con mi misión y ahora debo volver al paraíso y esperar a que Milk venga.  
-¡NO!. 

Gokuh se soltó del agarre de Vegeta con dificultad y comenzando a desaparecer..  
-Otra cosa Vegeta, cada semana recibirás una..  
-¿Quién me las envía?...-preguntó furioso.  
-Eso es otro secreto que irás descubriendo más adelante...-y se esfumo.  
Vegeta se mordió los labios, esto no le había ayudado mucho.¿Solo había venido para eso? menudo viaje tan tonto. Miró la tumba de su mujer y sin pensárselo dos veces, apoyo su espalda en la lápida fría y contemplo su dedo, allí quedaba incrustado su anillo y el de ella, efectivamente, también tenía puesto el de su difunta mujer.

-¿De qué me estás hablando mujer? me siento muy confundido y solo...-acercó el anillo a sus labios y lo besó...-este mundo no tiene sentido sin mi, ¿para qué estoy aqui? desearía reunirme contigo y poder ser feliz, ahora mismo no hay nada que me motive..

Apoyó su rostro en la lápida y clavó sus ojos en el cielo, tragando saliva, sufriendo, viendo como el día estaba cambiando a la oscuridad de la noche.

Trunks iba a abrir su puerta cuando alguien abrió delante suya, encontrándose con Goten que salía apresuradamente y detrás Bra. El joven de cabellos lilas se extraño por el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-¡Goten, espera!..-exclamó Bra, haciendo que su novio se detuviera...-¡iré contigo, no puedes ir solo!

-No, Bra..-no la miraba a la cara, solo miraba un punto fijo...-¡quédate aquí y luego vendré a buscarte!

-Goten quiero ir contigo..-le dijo suavemente

Y ahí se giro el joven Son para ver como Bra le miraba intensamente a los ojos, mordiéndose los labios, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, y a su lado estaba Trunks que los observaba con curiosidad, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento Bra...-habló pausadamente, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de las manos..-pero tengo que ir yo, necesito hacerlo y saber por que ha venido.

-¿Quién ha venido?..-preguntó Trunks.

Bra le observó y soltando un suspiro..

-Gokuh.

-¡¿QUE?!...-gritó, tapándose la boca con las manos...-¡¡pero yo no lo he notado¿cómo es posible?!!

-No lo sé..-contestó Goten..-pero aún así tengo que ir, además estaba con tu padre.

Nuevamente se sorprendió,¿qué hacía con su padre?, pero está vez sus sentidos si funcionaron localizando el Ki de otra persona, ellos se miraron y Goten besó a su novia para salir volando en dirección a donde estaba Vegeta.

Ambos hermanos se giraron para verla.

-¿Y Goten?..-preguntó furiosa..-¿y mi abuelo?

-Pan...-soltó Bra...-se ha ido ahora mismo.

-¿Y mi abuelo?..-preguntó con más rabia..-¡lo he notado, ha estado aquí pero quiero saber exactamente en que lugar!

-No lo sabemos...-habló Trunks...-yo no he notado a tu abuelo, ha sido tu tío y se ha ido sin decirnos nada.

-¡¡Mentira!!..-le señalo...-lo sabes ¿dónde está?.

Trunks encogió los hombros, no tenía respuestas a esas preguntas, además la actitud de su abuelo jamás la comprendio, así que suspirando se acercó a Pan y la abrazo, la chica se resistió, pero él seguía aferrado al cuerpo femenino.

-Yo no sé nada Pan, desconozco los motivos de tu abuelo...-ella comenzó a temblar...-si ha estado aqui ha sido por algo importante y seguro que algun día lo sabrás...-y comenzó a llorar...-lo siento Pan, sé que quedrías verlo, estabas muy unida a él, pero la única persona que te lo puede responder es tu abuelo.

-Trunks, le echo mucho de menos...

-Lo sé Pan...-besó sus cabellos...-me he dado cuenta.

Bra los observó y comenzó a entrar, quería dejarlos solos, estaba convencida que luego Pan estaría contenta por la actitud del joven con ella. Aunque su hermano le había expresado que no estaba enamorado de la chica, pero aún así, se notaba que era importante para él, la quería mucho...pero de manera distinta a la deseada por Pan.

Goten iba con bastante rapidez al lugar donde notaba la energia de Vegeta, pero justo en ese momento se detuvo de golpe, girando su rostro a la dirección opuesta, allí estaba su casa, su madre. Eso mismo, su pobre madre estaba muy deprimida desde la partida de Gokuh y a causa de eso, no le había dicho nada de su boda con Bra. Se mordió los labios, ahora mismo su corazón se estaba estrujando, estaba notando el dolor nuevamente en el cuerpo de su madre y...no estaba sola, la energia de su padre se encontraba junto a su lado.

-Papá..-susurró Goten.

Y cambio de rumbo. Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz, Milk estaba enfrente de la ventana, sentada en un butaca y tapada con una manta, estaba viendo como la noche se apoderaba del día, como la calidez que desprendia el sol, se convertia en frío por parte de la luna. Se acomodo mejor en la butaca y comenzo a cerrar los ojos.

Con mucha facilidad se quedo dormida y a su lado estaba su marido, viéndola, evitando que ella lo viera. Aun no era el momento para verse, en un futuro lo harían y esta vez para siempre. Se inclino cerca de su oido y hablándole..

-Te quiero Milk, más de lo que jamás te has creido.

Ella sonrio.

-Yo también Gokuh..-le contestó para completa alegria del saiyan.

_**Continuara.**_

_**Holas! otro capitulo mas que añadir. Por lo visto Gokuh deseaba ver a Milk antes de irse..¿conseguiran padre e hijo verse? y...¿como se tomara Vegeta lo de la boda?**_

_**esto y mas en los proximos capitulos. gracias a todos los reviews por felicitar este fic. saludos.**_

_**Gokuh ha comentado de que iba su mision y ha podido ver a su mujer. Vegeta sigue igual de confuso que antes y Goten desea ver a su padre ¿conseguira su proposito?.**_

_**muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8 - ¿Por qué te fuistes?**_

Carta 3 - Perdida  


El príncipe de los saiyans aterrizó en su casa, y se extrañó de verla solitaria, aunque rápidamente cambio de parecer, prefería la tranquilidad al alboroto de sus hijos y su "yerno" no oficial, masculló con rabia, ese asunto era algo que tenía que solucionar, aunque ahora mismo, no estaba por la labor de solucionar nada. 

Tecleó la contraseña de su casa y al pasar por la cocina, observó de reojo como su hija estaba sentada en su silla, con la cabeza gacha y observando el móvil con mucho interés, algo le extraño, ya que al irse al cementerio Goten estaba en casa y ahora, no, ¿dónde podría estar?.

Escuchó como su hija soltó un soplido y una débil lágrima resbalaba por sus bellos ojos azules, aquellos que heredó de su esposa, su estómago se cerró.  
-¿Qué ocurre Bra?...-preguntó seriamente, consiguiendo que su hija se levantará de golpe de la silla y le observará directamente...-¿y Goten, no estaba contigo?.  
-¡Papá, me has asustado!...-se expresó débilmente...-¿hace mucho que has llegado?..-siguió con suavidad, pero su padre se cruzó de brazos y le miro fijamente..-¡ah Goten, ha salido hace un buen momento ha ido a...!..-se mordió el labio con fuerza.  
-¿A qué Bra?...-preguntó con más interés.  
-Gokuh ha estado aqui ¿verdad papá?..-le preguntó directamente, mirandolo fijamente y esperando su respuesta. 

Vegeta se tensó ante la pregunta directa de su hija, no se esperaba que la hiciera y eso le sorprendió, entrecerró su mirada nuevamente, se sentía como si sus hijos estuvieran espiándolo y eso le enfurecía por una parte pero¿habían notado la energía ellos también?.  
-¿Papá te has encontrado con Goten en el camino?...-le preguntó con más insistencia y acercándose a él, lo cogió por la mano y...-él ha notado a Gokuh, yo no y mucho menos Trunks.  
-No me he encontrado con él..-dijo rudamente...-¿tenía que hacerlo?  
Bra afirmó rotundamente, insistiendo en recibir más respuestas de su padre.  
-Quería hablar contigo y saber que te ha dicho...-le explicó.  
-Nada que no le concierne a él...-se soltó suavemente de su agarre y le dio la espalda, escuchando los leves gemidos de su hija, nuevamente eso le destrozó...-solo ha venido a decirme el tema de las cartas que tu madre me envía y que se ha pasado a ver a su esposa, nada más Bra. 

Y comenzó a caminar, ante el suspiro de alivio de su hija.  
Bra observó nuevamente el móvil y volvió a su lado esperando la llamada de su novio, deseaba saber lo que había pasado y por que no había llegado a su destino, hablar con su padre.

El saiyan llegó a su cuarto, abrió el pomo de la puerta y observó todo en su interior, estaba cansado y agotado de tanta historia, no entendía para nada lo que su mujer quería decirle y eso le enfurecia, llegó hasta el borde de la cama y se tiró en ella, quedándose tumbado bocabajo. Se giró para clavar sus ojos oscuros en el techo y gruñir, le molestaba que Gokuh supiera lo de las cartas y más que alguien de allá afuera también lo supiera y era el que colocaba las cartas en su buzón. Ahora mismo se sentía como un animal enjaulado. Esperando, ansioso por ver una carta nueva. No le gustaba que esa persona ejerciera cierto poder sobre él, le hacía sentirse débil.

-Bulma, déjate de rollos y dime claramente que es lo que quieres de mí..-susurro con rabia...-esto no tiene gracia.  
Mientras tanto, Goten llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrandósela vacia, fue al comedor y allí se detuvo, en la oscuridad de la noche e iluminada por los rayos lunares, estaba su madre acurrucada en la butaca, se acercó pausadamente y agachándose rozó levemente el rostro de ella.

-Mamá..-susurró cuidadosamente...-soy yo, Goten.

-Goten..-abrió levemente sus ojos...-hola mi niño.

-Hola mamá..-besó la frente de su madre..-¿qué haces aquí?.

Milk sonrió, acurrucándose más en la butaca y tapándose.

-Quería ver la apuesta de sol y me he quedado dormida..

-Entiendo...-sonrió dulcemente...-deja que te lleve a la cama.

Y la cogió el brazos, mientras su madre se apoyaba en su pecho, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos. La depositó suavemente en la cama, la tapó y acarició su cabello.

-Buenas noches mamá.

-Goten..-le dijo...-he soñado con Gokuh...-vio como su hijo asentía..-me ha dicho que me quería.

-Pues claro mamá...-acarició nuevamente su rostro...-yo también te quiero, todos nosotros te queremos mucho, me alegro que hayas soñado con él.

-Yo también estoy contenta por eso.

Y está vez los cerró, dejándose vencer por el sueño que la embargaba, Goten se levantó y se mordió sus labios, no era justo que le hiciera eso, su madre no se lo merecía. Salió de su cuarto y se fue al comedor, cruzó sus brazos y...

-¿Por qué te fuistes?...-gruñó con rabia...-¿por qué?.

-Por el bien de todos...-respondió una voz desde lo más profundo de la habitación.

Goten se giró y lo vio allí, entre las penumbras del cuarto. Su padre estaba observándole, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía y él recordaba. Entrecerró su mirada, no estaba contento con esto.

-Eres un egoista papá, siempre lo has sido...-murmuró para sorpresa de Gokuh.

Dejando por unos momentos a padre e hijo, Trunks estaba en la mesa de un pub viendo como Pan se había tranquilizado, la joven tenía la cabeza gacha y sonrojada.

-Gracias por estar aquí Trunks..

-De nada..-sonrió...-somos amigos.

-¿Solo amigos?..-le preguntó nerviosa...-¿nada más?.

Trunks negó con la cabeza, no podía ofrecerle nada de lo que ella esperaba. Su corazón no le pertenecía a ella, y ahora mismo a ninguna chica, su única prioridad era el cuidar de su familia.

-Lo siento Pan, pero como ya te dije no puedo darte lo que más ansias...-tragó saliva..-tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para estar con alguien, debo cuidar de mi hermana y padre, aunque...-sonrió...-Goten cuida de Bra, se apoyan y por lo menos no se siente tan triste, pero mi padre es otro caso, otro mundo..

-No puedes cargar con todo esto tú solo...-le agarró de las manos...-si me dejarás yo te ayudaría, estaría contigo.

-Lo sé Pan...-besó sus manos...-pero es algo mío, le hice una promesa a mi madre, soy el único que tiene la cabeza fría en estos momentos y no la puedo perder..-se separó de ella, levantándose y mirándole fijamente...-debo regresar, tengo que vigilar que todo vaya bien.

-¡Espera!...-se levantó...-dame una oportunidad.

-No esperes por mí, no tiene sentido...-se metió las manos en los bolsillos y...-nos vemos otro día Pan, adios.

Y se fue, dejando a la chica un poco más triste. Siempre era tan bueno y educado, maldita sea la afortunada que se haría con el corazón de él. Se sentó en la silla y agachó la cabeza, ¿qué podría hacer ella para estar con él?.

Gokuh se acercó a su hijo, y esté dio un paso hacía atrás.

-No papá...-le dijo seriamente...-no quiero tus abrazos vacios, ni tus palabras muertes y mucho menos tus promesas falsas.

-Goten ¿qué te ocurre?...-le preguntó nervioso por la actitud de su hijo.

-¡Je!¿Qué me pasa?...-le dijo irónicamente...-¿cómo si pudieras entenderlo?¡tú que siempre has ido a tu bola!has renegado muchas veces de tu familia, solo para salvar a la humanidad...-apretó sus puños...-¡¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN PERTENECEMOS A ESA HUMANIDAD!!..-clavó su mirada en los ojos vacios de su padre...-¡¡antes ellos que nosotros, eres un egoista y siempre lo has sido!!¿crees que por dejarnos, era para nuestro bien?¡maldito seas, incluso Vegeta se ha quedado aunque amará como tú la lucha!, él no se ha ido constantemente, pero tu si...-el silencio reino alrededor de ellos, pero nuevamente el hijo habló, esperando no escuchar las palabras de su padre...-¿quién crees que escuchaba a mamá cuando estaba sola?¿quién crees que la animaba?¿Sabes que ella lloraba todas las noches?¡maldito seas papá y aún sigue amándote, no la mereces!¿Sabes quién hacía todo esto?Gohan y yo, desde que se casó con Videl he estado con ella en cada momento, velando por su bienestar, apoyándola en los momentos bajos ¿y dónde estabas tú? entrenando o muerto, si no era entrenando con Ub, era por que estabas muerto o te habías ido con las dichosas bolas de dragon..

Nuevamente Gokuh intentó acercarse a su hijo, pero él le empujó, no quería nada cálido de su progenitor.

-¿Sabes otra cosa? me casaré con Bra y creéme no pondré la lucha en primer lugar...-le señaló..-antes ella que los demás, ójala no me pareciera tanto a tí.

-¿Te casarás con Bra?..-dijo sorprendido...-suerte hijo mío..-agachó la cabeza...-pero todo eso lo hacía por vosotros, para que tuvieramos una vida tranquila..

-¡Ya estamos que era para nosotros!..-exclamó cansado...-siempre el mismo rollo,¡¡¡LO QUE QUERIAMOS ERA UN PADRE QUE ESTUVIERA CON NOSOTROS!!..-se acercó a la puerta y la abrió...-¡lárgate papá, estoy enfadado contigo por sino te has dado cuenta!..-emitió una risa sarcástica...-lo único que no necesita mamá en estos momentos es levantarse y verte, por que cuando te vayas, se pondrá peor y eso no te lo perdonaré.

Los ojos de Gokuh se nublaron, asintiendo a las palabras de su hijo, comenzó a desaparecer, no le hacía falta la puerta para alejarse de su hogar.

-Nunca fue mi propósito haceros daño...

-Pues lo hicistes...-le respondió.

Y ante esas palabras, Gokuh desapareció, consiguiendo que Goten se tirará al suelo y comenzará a llorar, tanta rabia reprimida por culpa de su padre, tanto dolor ocasionado por él, ya estaba cansado de todo, pero debía reconocerlo, le quería mucho, pero ahora mismo no quería tenerlo cerca.

-Lo siento papá.

Trunks llegó a su casa, encontrándose con Bra durmiendo encima de la mesa y con el móvil a su lado, suspiró, debía llevarla a su cuarto para que mañana no se quejará de que le dolía el cuerpo. Encogió los hombros y la cargo. Subiendo las escaleras y depositándola en su cama, arropándola y saliendo de su habitación, a lo lejos vio la puerta del dormitorio de su padre y sin pensárselo dos veces, fue hacía allí.

La abrió, mostrando a su padre que dormía, su rostro mostraba intranquilidad y cansacio, bufó y cerró nuevamente su puerta, debía irse a su cuarto y dormir, hasta que la luz solar mañana hiciera mella en su casa. Y así lo hizo.

_" Cada semana recibirás una carta"_ Vegeta abrió los ojos al recordar esa frase, los rayos solares le daban perfectamente en su rostro y lo desvelaba por segundos, si mal no recordaba, y si las palabras de Kakarotto eran ciertas, hoy recibiría una carta de Bulma, no se lo pensó dos veces y salió por la ventana hasta su buzón, se acercó con cuidado y con temor, esperanzado de ser verdad.

Lo abrió y allí había una carta que iba dirigida a él **"PARA VEGETA" **tragó saliva y leyendola.

_ Perdida_

_letra S_

_Te quiero mucho Vegeta, de tu Bulma _

Continuará.

Holas! vaya como esta el ambiente en todos...¿Es justificable el enfado de Goten?, ¿Pan conseguirá a Trunks?¿y Trunks explotará con toda esta situación?¿que hara Vegeta con todo?, esto y más cosas a lo largo de los demás capítulos...

Mucha gracias por todos los reviews y por haber tenido una buena aceptación en todos vosotros, en serio, me animais a seguir con ella y a no rendirme. GRACIAS A TODOS. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9 - ¡Hay que avanzar!**_

La mano de la mujer se colocó sobre su rostro, haciéndole masajes y susurrándole palabras tiernas, el joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su madre.

-Hola mi pequeño¿has dormido bien?.

-Mamá...-susurro, al momento de desperezarse...-¿qué hora es?

-Pues las 10:30 ¿por qué?...-le preguntó curiosa al levantarse e irse a la cocina...-¿quieres desayunar?.

-¡¡LAS 10:30!!..-se llevó las manos a la cabeza...-¡BRA, ME VA A MATAR!

Se levantó del sofá y se movió en dirección a la puerta, abrió el pomo y..

-Lo siento mamá, pero tengo que ver a Bra..

Milk se acercó a la puerta y cogió de las manos a su hijo.

-¿Te vas sin desayunar?..-vio la afirmación...-¡ten cuidado!

Goten le besó en la mejilla y salió de la casa, cuando iba a coger el vuelo su madre nuevamente le detuvo.

-¿Goten anoche estabas con alguien?.

-¿Cómo?..-se detuvo en seco, se giro sobre sí mismo y clavó su mirada en su madre...-¿por qué lo dices?.

-Escuché voces y pensé que había alguien en casa, pero esta mañana estabas solo,¿había visita?.

El joven se mordió los labios, deseaba decirle a su madre que anoche estuvo su padre pero, no se lo merecía, sufría tanto sin él que no veía justo tanto sufrimiento sin recompensa, clavó sus ojos oscuros en la serenidad de su madre, en sus ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza, tal vez, su madre deseaba que hubiera sido su padre pero...agachó su rostro.

-Tenía la televisión encendida a todo volumen mamá...-le mintió...-siento si te desperté.

-Tranquilo hijo...-le sonrió cálidamente...-me sorprendió escuchar voces, pero nada más. Venga vete ya que Bra te espera y se enfadará, que tiene genes de Vegeta y de Bulma...-y se alejó.

Se sentía mal por mentirle, pero era una mentira justificada ¿verdad?, dudó de eso, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, nuevamente el flash lo abordó debía ir a ver a Bra.

Mientras tanto Vegeta llegó a la cocina con la carta y allí estaba su hijo mirándole fijamente y con una taza de café entre las manos.

-¿Una carta de mamá?.

-¡Si!...-le respondió secamente...-con más palabras extrañas.

-¿Haber déjame a mi?...-le pidió al tenderle la mano. Vegeta se la llevó más consigo mismo queriendo protegerla de alguien, pero su hijo le guiño el ojo y asintió...-¡qué testaduro papá, no le voy a hacer nada!.

-Más te vale...-se cruzó de brazos.

Desvió su mirada por la ventana para ver su cámara de gravedad, echaba de menos estar dentro de ella, la verdad es que se sentía débil, cuando golpeó a Gokuh le dolió mucho el puño. Un gruñido atrajo la atención de los dos hombres, para ver como Bra bajaba con el pijama y se restregaba los ojos.

-¿Has dormido bien hermanita?...-preguntó sonriente.

-No¿y Goten?..-se sentó a su lado.

-¿Acaso lo ves aquí?...-le preguntó irónicamente su padre, Bra le devolvió la mirada con rabia...-no le he visto..-y comenzó a beber su café...-se habrá entretenido en algo.

-Prometió que me llamaría y aún no lo ha echo...-susurró con dolor.

-Bra...-soltó su hermano y la abrazo...-ya verás como está bien, si ayer se encontró con Gokuh supongo que debieron tener una grata conversación de padre e hijo.

-¿Y si no?...-levantó sus ojos a su padre.

Vegeta no solo recibió la mirada de su hija, si no también la de su hijo. ¿Acaso esperan que dijiera algo?, suspiró y sonriendo débilmente.

-Habrá quiero estar solo Bra...-dijo Vegeta.

Bra sonrió y asintió a las palabras de su padre, mientras que el príncipe giraba nuevamente su rostro hacía la cámara y bufó, eso de decir palabras tiernas no iba con él, más bien con Trunks. Seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Una carta de mamá?..-le preguntó Bra a su hermano que se la quito...-¿qué pone?.

-Léela por ti misma hermanita...-le sonrió.

Las cejas de la joven saiyan se abrieron con brusquedad y observó a su hermano, esté le guiñó nuevamente el ojo, ¿Sabía algo que desconocía?, Trunks observó a su padre y bebió sorbos pequeños mientras lo miraba fijamente, seguro que estaba pensando en la cámara, desde que su madre no estaba no había vuelto a pisarla y mira que él mismo se había metido para arreglarla aunque no tan bien como su madre.

-Deja de mirarme Trunks, me vas a gastar..-soltó con brusquedad Vegeta.

Trunks emitió una sonrisa.

-Esta bien papá...-se levantó...-te estas volviendo muy delicado...-obtuvo la mirada de reproche de su padre...-¿por qué no vas a entrenar?, te sentaría bien.

-¡NO!..-apretó los puños.

-La cámara esta arreglada, miré los informes de mamá y no es tan complicada...-le comentó ante la furia de su padre...-además creo que me pondré a curiosear el laboratorio seguro que encuentro algo que me motive y tal vez aprenda a ser igual de bueno que mamá.

-¡NO!..-volvió a repetir con más furia.

Bra se apartó un poco del centro de la batalla, Trunks estaba calmado y su padre estaba furioso, no sabía como conseguía eso, pero tenía la misma paciencia que su madre.

-¡Pues sí papá!..-exclamó Trunks...-¡es hora de que hagas algo, no puedes estar siempre parado, entrena!.

-¡NOOOO!..-le gritó a no más poder, haciendo que Trunks apretará ligeramente sus puños...-¡¡NO HARÉ NADA DE NADA, ESTOY OCUPADO Y NO SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A LA CAMARA, ES MIA!!.

-¡Ya lo sé que es tuya!..-se expresó Trunks...-¡pero tienes que hacer algo, pareces un muerto viviente rondando de un lado para otro con cara de pena!¡yo también la echo de menos!.

Vegeta se transformó en ssj2 aunque a Trunks eso no le importó mucho, se enfrentaría a su padre si fuera el momento, Bra estaba asustada la mirada de su padre era de odio, pero justo en ese momento y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, el timbre sonó, Bra observó curiosa a su hermano..

-Es Goten...-le dijo sin apartar la mirada de su padre, que por estos momentos se había tranquilizado.

La joven no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo al encuentro con Goten, abrió la puerta y el joven la miró fijamente y ella, sin pensárselo dos veces se tiró en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, mientras era consolada por él.

-Bra lo siento mucho...-le susurró suavemente, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Goten no digas nada, solo abrázame...-le pidió con dolor.

Y asintió a las palabras de su novia, Vegeta se asomó y observó la escena, su corazón se le estrujo, allí enfrente estaba su niña siendo consolada por otro, eso no podía ser, él era su padre y era su función. Pero allí estaba su hijita, llorando en los brazos del hijo de su rival, ese joven había robado el corazón de su niña y ella no se había negado.

-Bra...-susurro con algo de dolor.

-Es hora de que sea feliz con Goten...-habló Trunks, haciendo que su padre se girará y lo mirará directamente...-Bra se ha descargado con él, desde la muerte de mamá Goten ha estado a su lado y como ha pasado por lo mismo, se entienden..

-Pero nosotros..-siguió hablando mientras los observaba de reojo..

-Ya, pero él es su amor...-su voz tembló...-ella esta avanzando papá, esta haciendo su vida y aunque no olvida a mamá no se queda quieta esperando las cosas, tú deberías hacer lo mismo...-su padre entrecerró su mirada...-haz tu primer paso y entrena, la cámara está lista yo mismo me he asegurado de que sea así.

Vegeta apretó sus puños y salió de la vista de su hijo, no quería escuchar más esas tonterías, él estaba mal y no había manera de que volviera a ser el de antes, ese Vegeta murió el mismo día que lo hizo Bulma y no había vuelta atrás. Trunks dio dos pasos y cerró la puerta, dejándoles intimidad a la parejita.

Últimamente se estaba agobiando, pero alguien debía mantener la cabeza bien fría. Se fue a la cocina a recoger todo y ordenarla, luego iría al laboratorio a leer informes de su madre y ponerse al día, vio la carta y bufó...

-¡Todo esto son sentimientos!..-la agarró con fuerza...-¿Acaso son los tuyos mamá?...-la volvió a dejar en la mesa y se fue a limpiar.

Mientras tanto Bra seguía en brazos de Goten y este la consolaba, no quería ser el culpable de estas lágrimas, no quería que todo esto hubiera sido ocasionado por él.

-Goten...-le susurro...-¿nos fugamos?..-colocó su vista en la de él..-¿vamonos de este lugar y hagamos nuestra vida?.

El joven sonrió ampliamente.

-No podemos Bra..-besó sus labios...-tenemos que estar aquí, tu padre te necesita y mi madre a mí..-nuevamente la besó..-no podemos dejar solo a Trunks, estoy convencido que un día explotará, el muy egoista se ha colocado mucho peso encima y no puede hacerlo solo, nos necesita al igual que nosotros le necesitamos, son nuestra familia.

-¿Desde cuando eres sensato?¡pensé que eras alocado!..-esbozó una agradable sonrisa.

-Desde que nuestra familia nos necesita...-acarició su mejilla..-entremos y cambiate, tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

Ambos jóvenes entraron.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Holas! Trunks se ha enfrentado con su padre y parece que ha descubierto algo en las cartas, Vegeta no quiere avanzar y solo desea estar estancado, ¿Conseguirá Trunks hacerle cambiar de opinión?¿Goten le contará a su madre sobre la conversación con su padre?¿Y la boda, dónde queda?.**_

_**esto y más en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10 - La noticia.**_

Llovía a grandes raudales y dos figuras corrían en dirección a la cafetería que había enfrente de ellos, el paragüas no ayudaba mucho ya que de vez en cuando los coches pasaban cerca de un charco y los empapaban.

-¡Que asco!...-exclamó Goten...-¿por qué tenía que llover de esta manera?.

Bra sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, el joven la cogió en brazos y se movió rápidamente ante la puerta de la cafetería.

-Tenías que haberlo echo antes...-le recordó Bra.

Goten se mordió los labios y gruñó, ya sabía que tenía razón pero por alguna extraña razón no se le había pasado por la mente. Se sentaron enfrente de la ventana, viendo como la lluvía seguía atacando con dureza la ciudad, dejó el paragüas a su lado y cogió las manos de Goten y las besó. El joven Son se acercó a su novia para darle un beso, pero en ese momento se detuvo al comprovar como Bra miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué ocurre?...-le preguntó.

-¡Mira Goten quién está ahí!...-le señaló la joven.

Desvió su mirada en dirección a donde señalaba ella y se quedó mudo al comprovar quién estaba sentado en el banco del parque mojándose con esta lluvia. Bra no se lo pensó dos veces y recogió el paragüas y salió hacía el parque, bajo la atenta mirada de Goten.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Yamsha estaba con las manos juntas, mojándose y removiendo sus pensamientos, pensando en el pasado cuando era más feliz que ahora, suspiró con pena, la echaba tanto de menos. Bulma era su mejor amiga y aunque en un principio fueron novios, él asintió a su nueva condición aunque jamás le gustará. Per por ella hacía cualquier cosa hasta ciertas locuras.

No notó nada, solo notaba como la lluvia seguía cayendo encima de él y justo en ese momento, una sombra se colocó encima de él, evitando que se empapará más.

-Yamsha...-susurro la voz.

Yamsha abrió los ojos y desviando su mirada la vio, allí estaba ella y había vuelto para estar junto a él, estaba por sonreir cuando se rasgó los ojos y se desilusionó, era alguien parecido a ella.

-¡Bra¿Qué haces aquí?te vas a mojar!...-le cuestionó.

-¿Yo?..-sonrió...-¿y tú también Yamsha?.

-¿Estoy mojado?...-se preguntó para verificar lo que la joven había dicho..-no me he dado cuenta, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Ven conmigo y con Goten...-habló suavemente, Yamsha desvió su mirada y se fijo como el joven Son estaba en la calle empapándose igual que él..-por favor, deja de esperar lo que estés esperando aquí.

-No puedo, es mi destino..-agachó la cabeza.

-Y el mío es el de llevarte a un lugar más seco...-se inclinó para estar a su altura.

Yamsha la observó fijamente, era como su madre siempre tan obstinada con todo y agarrándola de la mano, asintió a su petición. Goten se acercó a ellos y juntos se fueron a un lugar para secarse y estar tranquilos.

Mientras tanto en Corp. Capsule, Vegeta había salido de su cuarto y bajaba las escaleras, estaba cansado de no hacer nada, desvió su mirada a la ventana para ver la cámara de gravedad, hacía unos días había tenido una pequeña discusión con su hijo por ella. Intentó localizar a su descendiente, encontrándolo en el laboratorio ya estaba otra vez dentro de ese cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y se apoyó en ella, allí estaba su hijo tirado en el suelo y montando un robot que su madre había dejado incompleto. Veía como leía los informes y como nada le cuadraba, la rabia le consumía pero sin desprender nada.

-¡Arggg que rabia!...-gruñó Trunks con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces?.

El semi saiyan se giro para ver a su padre apoyado en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, colocó los papeles en la mesa y acercándose a él, se quitó los guantes.

-Restaurando un robot incompleto que mamá tenía.

-¿Y para qué es ese robot?...-le preguntó curioso.

Trunks carraspeó con fuerza y rezando para no llevarse otra bronca.

-Para entrenar...-vio la mirada entrecerrada de su progenitor...-era un prototipo que estaba realizando mamá y de vez en cuando la ayudaba y...

-¡Basta Trunks, no volveré a entrenar asi que no seas pesado!...-exclamó molesto...-¡deja de repetir lo mismo!

-Lo haré...-se defendió...-por varios motivos, uno por que era de mamá, dos para que entrenes y dejes de tener la mente cerrada y tres por que puede que lo emplee yo.

-Perfecto...-habló...-pero no en mi cámara.

-¿Y por qué?...-se colocó las manos en la cintura...-¿tú no la usas, por qué no la puedo emplear yo?.

-¡¡Por que es mía!!..-le gritó.

Trunks resopló y fijó su vista en el robot, tenía que intentar convencer a su padre para que volviera a entrar y si debía hacerle la jugarreta que se le hacían a los niños pequeños, pues lo haría.

-¿Por qué no vas a trabajar y me dejas tranquilo?...

Esa pregunta le saco de sus pensamientos y sonriendo.

-He pedido excedencia, además ¿la empresa es nuestra no?...-se sacudió el polvo...-todas las noches me envían los informes de todos los avances y demás cosas, luego me pongo en contacto con ellos y se habla, no es una excedencia normal, pero es lo que hay...-explicó.

-¡Aquí no haces nada!..-exclamó.

-Hago más de lo que piensas papá...-le contesto tranquilo.

Trunks salió por la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina seguido de cerca por su padre, sacó una botella de agua y comenzó a beber, sintiendo la miraba fija del saiyan en él.

-Por cierto papá, esta noche tienes una cena con Goten y con Milk...-le dijo.

-¿Cómo?..-se sentó en la silla...-¿una cena con esa bruja, por qué?.

-No lo sé...-miró fijamente la calle por la ventana...-es lo que me ha dicho Bra que te diga.

-¿Y de qué se trata?..-le preguntó desconfiado.

-Mmmmmmmmmm...-una gota de sudor le bajaba por la frente...-eso te lo debe decir ella.

Vegeta se acercó a su hijo y con más fijación.

-¿Seguro que no sabes nada?...-le preguntó con una medio sonrisa...-¡me extraña, tú lo sabes todo!.

Trunks comenzó a ponerse nervioso, a él no le pertocaba decir nada sobre la boda, solo a los interesados. Comenzó a rezar para ser rescatado de este interrogatorio que le ponía nervioso. Y sus plegarías fueron escuchadas, el timbre de la Corp. Capsule comenzó a sonar y sonrió el joven saiyan para su alegría.

-Ahora vengo papá..

Vegeta gruñó y se asomó por la ventana para ver quién le había interrumpido en esta conversación tan interesante. Allí había una joven de cabellos rubios parada en la entrada de su hogar. Entrecerró su mirada, a esa persona la conocía de algo.

El joven saiyan sonrió al verla y corriendo hasta su visita.

-Hola Marron.

-Hola Trunks...-le sonrió sonrojada...-¿te hace quedar?

-¿Hoy?...-le preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Claro, pero si puedes!..-le respondió al juguetar con sus dedos...-si no, lo dejamos para otro día, por mi no hay problema.

Trunks se giró para ver a su padre en la ventana y luego recordó que hoy sería una cena un tanto agitada y por una vez quería desaparecer de ese embrollo, suspiró y...

-Por supuesto que puedo Marron...-abrió la puerta...-si esperas un momento me cambio y nos vamos.

Marron asintió y vio desaparecer al joven, estaba algo nerviosa jamás le había pedido a Trunks esto, siempre lo había deseado, pero el miedo podía con ella, era muy tímida. El príncipe lo esperaba en la puerta dispuesto a continuar con su conversación pero su hijo le cortó, diciendo que esta noche se entería de todo y que él saldría a que le diera el aire.

Y tal como dijo, desapareció con Marron. Dejando a Vegeta nuevamente solo en su casa.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando Bra preparaba la mesa y su padre estaba sentado en la butaca viendo la calle oscura, en más de una ocasión se le había pasado por la mente preguntarle a su hija por que Milk debía estar ahí con ellos, pero en el último momento se mantenía callado. El reloj comenzó a sonar a las 10 en punto. Y el saiyan seguía intrigado.

-¡Tengo hambre Bra,¿cuándo piensan venir?!..-preguntó malhumorado.

-Pronto papá..-soltó nerviosa...-espera unos minutos, Goten me dijo que no se retrasaría.

-Te ha mentido...-dijo.

Bra se mordió los labios, no quería lidiar sola con su padre. La puerta de su casa se abrió y allí estaba Goten con su madre, la mujer parecía nerviosa y extrañada, en esta casa solo había venido cuando Bulma estaba y ahora, que se encontraba con su Gokuh, se le hacía imposible.

Milk observó a Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y le sonrió débilmente, este hombre nunca le había gustado.

-¿Por qué hemos venido hijo?...-le preguntó Milk.

-Mamá por favor siéntate en el sofá...-le contestó dulcemente Goten.

La acompañó hasta el sofa y sintieron como las miradas de sus progenitores iban hacía ellos cargados de intriga.

Goten habló.

-Veréis está reunión familiar es algo especial para nosotros..-explicó...-la noticia será algo nuevo y con un futuro para nosotros dos.

Los ojos de Milk se llenaron de lágrimas, ya sabía a que venía todo esto y le llenaba de felicidad, mientras que Vegeta seguía observando todo sin entender nada y mucho menos las lágrimas de la bruja.

-¿De qué me estáis hablando?..-preguntó Vegeta confuso...-¡¡déjate de tonterías y habla Goten!!.

Bra cogió con más fuerza la mano de Goten, temerosa de que su padre le hiciera algo al saber la verdad.

-En unos pocos meses Bra y yo nos casaremos...-finalizó Goten.

Milk se levantó para besar a la joven y para abrazar a su hijo, pero Vegeta se quedo estático, su hijita se iba a casar con semejante persona, su mundo se estaba volviendo a hacer trizas y no quería que se la llevará lejos de él, era suya.

_**Continuará...**_

_**¿Que hará Vegeta?¿y Trunks desconectará?.**_

_**esto y más en los próximos capítulos, nos vemos.**_

_**muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11 - La proposición**_

El príncipe de los saiyans tragó saliva y seguía removiendo las palabras de su yerno, él iba a quitarle a su niña. Se levantó del asiento y apretando sus puños, su mirada parecía muerta, fija en un punto bastante exacto. Goten.

El pequeño Son lo miró con algo de terror, ya tenía claro cual podía ser su reacción pero no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo, era muy distinta, estaba esperando algun grito o alguna queja, pero no, solo le miraba fijamente, sus ojos negros se le estaban clavando en su interior y eso le estaba asustando. Pero notó la mano de Bra y la miró de reojo, debía hacerlo por ella.

-Papá...-susurró Bra con dolor...-le quiero.

Vegeta desvió ligeramente su mirada a su hija, viendo como Goten se movía unos centímetros, como queriendo protegerla, eso le hizo gracia jamás dañaría a su hija, era parte de él. La pequeña tragó saliva.

-Deseo hacer este paso papá y quiero que estés...-siguió explicando.

Entrecerró su mirada.

-¡No quiero que te cases con este simple personajillo!..-señaló a Goten...-¡¡es un guerrero de clase baja, no te merece!!

-¿Cómo que mi hijo no le merece?..-saltó Milk con las manos en la cintura, obteniendo la mirada del saiyan...-¡¡mi hijo es un buen partido, un excelente chaval!!

-Lo dices por que eres su madre...-murmuró con rabia...-tú hijo no merece a mi hija en ningun sentido, no es digno de estar con ella..

Se acercó a Bra y la cogió de la muñeca, mientras empujaba a Goten. Al joven saiyan le molesto y al mismo tiempo también le sujeto del brazo.

-No te tengo miedo Vegeta si es para estar con Bra..-murmuro con algo de temblor...-haré lo que sea por ella, incluso pelear contra ti.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del príncipe, Milk se tapo la boca con las manos y negaba ante las palabras de su hijo pequeño.

Y Bra desvió su mirada llena de lágrimas.

-No Goten...-soltó la joven...-te puede matar.

-Hijo una pelea no resuelve nada...-dijo Milk...-hay que hablar.

Goten se mordió los labios, ya sabía como era Vegeta luchando, un bruto. Pero debía demostrarle que era digno de estar definitivamente con la hija del príncipe de los saiyans y si era jugando a las reglas del padre, lo haría. Por Bra movería montañas.

-Por Bra hago cualquier cosa...-sentenció.

Vegeta aflojo el agarre a su hija y se cruzó de brazos, esa propuesta le había gustado mucho y estaba extasiado por llegar a hacer eso. Comenzó a levitar..

-En un lugar apartado Goten...-comentó con orgullo...-¿o quieres qué venga tu madre para protegerte?.

Goten apretó los puños con fuerza.

-No hace falta Vegeta...-levitó hasta estar a la altura de su suegro...-soy un hombre y no necesito a mi madre a mi lado, puedo enfrentarme contra tí.

El saiyan curvó sus labios con victoria, esto le iba a gustar mucho.

-¿Tú eliges el lugar?...-le preguntó Vegeta con una ceja levantada..-yo te sigo.

El joven saiyan tragó nuevamente saliva y observando de reojo a Bra le guiñó el ojo, consiguiendo que la mirada de ella se nublará más, la mano de un saiyan se dirigió a su pecho, siendo cómplice de la escena, observó como se despedia de su madre y comenzaba el vuelo. Movió ligeramente su cabeza para ver a su hija abrazada a sí misma, siendo consolada por la bruja, eso no le gusto nada.

-Por favor papá..-susurro dolorosamente Bra...-déjame ser feliz.

-Es un saiyan y debe atenerse a las reglas...-sentenció rudamente.

-¡¡¿Y la felicidad de tu hija te importa menos?!!..-le preguntó con rabia Milk..-¿qué es más importante para tí Vegeta?¿las reglas o la felicidad de tu niña?.

El príncipe nuevamente entrecerró su mirada, lo más importante para él eran sus hijos. Escupió al suelo y...

-Me importa un carajo lo que digas bruja...-amenazó el saiyan.

Y salió volando, dejando a Milk sorprendida por las palabras, definitivamente este hombre no estaba nada bien.

Mientras Vegeta seguía el vuelo de su yerno, las palabras de su hija seguían retumbándole en la mente "_por favor papá, déjame ser feliz"_ ¿Es qué no era feliz con él?, negó con la cabeza, él tampoco lo era consigo mismo desde que Bulma no estaba, no había nada excitante en la vida. Lo único que esperaba era la muerte para estar con ella, bajó su mirada y aspiró fuertemente aire. ¿Sería capaz de destruir la vida de su hija por un capricho?.

Se detuvo al ver como Goten descendía en un paisaje vacio, vio como se remangó las mangas de su camisa, como hacía algunos calentamiento y le seguía mirando, su mirada era de impotencia, alzó una ceja al comprobarla, ¿qué pasaba no quería luchar contra él?, descendió para seguir observando esa mirada melancólica y ¿vacia?. Nuevamente se sorprendió por la visión, el pequeño Son no quería luchar contra él, entonces...¿por qué se lo había propuesto?.

-Lo hago por Bra..-dijo apenado...-por ella hago cualquier cosa y si tengo que demostrate que valgo la pena para estar con ella, lo haré y nadie me impedirá estar a su lado.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo estás demostrando Goten?..-le preguntó con algo de malicia...-¡has dicho que nadie te impedirá estar con ella, entonces ¿A qué viene esta lucha?.

-Por que...-se mordió los labios fuertemente...-quiero demostrarte a tí que nadie le pondrá un dedo encima mientras esté a su lado, que yo la protegeré.

Vegeta abrió la boca de la sorpresa, jamás hubiera pensado eso. El joven tragó saliva y se transformó en ssj2 y Vegeta reaccionó.

En una cafetería Marron reía y hablaba de todo, de como estaba su familia y Trunks se apoyaba en su mano escuchando todo el relato. Esta chica era encantadora, se sentía muy a gusto con ella, a diferencia de Pan, esta era más dulce, aunque su buena amiga era impulsiva.

-Trunks...-le llamó dulcemente..-¿hola?..-pasó una de sus manos enfrente de los ojos del joven.

-¿Cómo?.

-Estabas ido..-le dijo con una sonrisa...-¿te encuentras bien?.

-Claro...-le sonrió tiernamente...-es solo que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-¡Si te aburro, podemos hacer otra cosa!..-exclamó tristemente...-no quiero agobiarte,

-Para nada...-le cogió de las manos...-no me agobias, me gusta estar aquí y contigo, así salgo de mi casa que me convenía salir un poco.

Marron asintió mientras se sonrojaba más, las manos de Trunks eran muy suave y fuertes, era tan maravillosas que le daba una sensación única y se sentía especial.

La mirada de Trunks era dulce y la observaba fijamente y en más de una ocasión la desviaba de los ojos maravillosos del joven por que le estaba dando mucha vergüenza. Y pronto su mirada cambió, se volvió fría y seria, se soltó del agarre de Marron y se levantó de la silla.

-¡Trunks¿qué pasa?!...-le preguntó con terror...-¡tus ojos han cambiado!

-Mi padre...-murmuro fríamente.

-¿Tu padre?..-preguntó confusa...-¿qué le pasa?.

Iba a comenzar su camino cuando ella le sujetó fuertemente de la mano, consiguiendo la atención del joven..

-¡Trunks!..-exclamó.

-Va a matar a Goten...-murmuró.

-¿Qué?...-abrió los ojos con terror...-¿por qué?.

-Por Bra..-salió corriendo, mientras era seguido por Marron.

La joven le sujetó de la cintura y mirándole dulcemente a los ojos a Trunks...

-Llévame contigo, no me dejes sola por favor..

Trunks se mordió los labios ante la súplica de Marron, y cargándola, le hablo pausadamente.

-Te dejo en mi casa, yo me voy.

Y asintió a las palabras del joven saiyan, mientras ellos volaban Pan comenzó a deslizarse por la pared, lo que había visto no le gustaba nada y sus piernas no le respondieron e hicieron lo que ellas habían querido, caerse delicadamente al suelo.

-¿Por qué Trunks?.

En las afueras de la Corp. Capsule, una figura se acercaba al buzón de la casa, lo abrió delicadamente y obsevando detenidamente la carta, la dejó caer suavemente en su interior, para después cerrarlo. Se quedó unos segundos mirando el buzón, esperando a la nada, pero resopló y se largó del lugar, y justo en ese momento Bra se asomó por ventana, había tenido la sensación de que había alguien en su propiedad, se giro para ver como Milk miraba el cielo.

-¿Estará bien mi niño verdad Bra?...-desvió su mirada a ella...-¡tu padre no le hará nada!...-se mordió los labios...-es un sádico.

-¡Mi padre no es sádico!..-exclamó con un tono molesto...-ha estado muy mal todo este tiempo y no sabe lo que dice.

-Pues yo creo que si sabe lo que dice...-habló claramente Milk...-nunca me ha gustado, siempre me ha desagradado esa forma de ser tan prepotente y egoista, siempre queriendo ser el mejor y ni siquiera lo es...-esas palabras hicieron mella en Bra...-envidioso como nadie y ahora quiere demostrar que es un buen padre, él nunca lo ha sido, siempre ha ido a su bola...-se cruzó de brazos...-compadezco a tu madre, lo mal que lo ha pasado con un hombre como este.

-¡Gokuh fue un cobarde!..-exclamó con furia y Milk se sobresaltó...-mi padre siempre estuvo con nosotros¿y dónde estaba su marido? entrenando o muerte, siempre prefirió la lucha que a su familia...-los ojos de Milk se nublaron...-ya sé que mi padre no es perfecto y que tiene muchos defectos, pero él siempre estuvo con mi madre.

Tantos suegra como nuera se observaban fijamente, la más joven estaba deseosa de esas palabras nadie se metía con su padre si ella podía defenderlo, ya sabía que no era modélico y tenía muchas faltas, pero él si los quería, le costó darse cuenta de sus sentimientos pero los tenía bien escondidos, nadie como su madre se molesto en averigüar que debajo de esa fachada de duro, había un corazón. Que suspiraba por amor.

La puerta de la Corp. Capsule se abrió mostrando a Trunks con Marron en brazos, la depositó en el suelo y vio el panórama, ambas mujeres habían llorado y entrecerrando su mirada..

-¿Qué pasa?..-preguntó fríamente, todas se sobresaltaron con ese tono...-he echo una pregunta y quiero su respuesta..

-Trunks...-susurro Bra que fue corriendo y se tiro en sus brazos, siendo respondida con dulzura...-papá va a luchar contra Goten, ¿Debes impedirlo?.

-¿Por qué?...-le preguntó débilmente...-¿por qué yo?.

-Eres el único que puede pararles...-dijo Milk...-Goten se ha empeñado en luchar contra Vegeta y temo por él.

El joven saiyan las observó fijamente, maldiciéndose por estar siempre en medio. Es cierto hizo una promesa de que siempre estaría con su familia, pero necesitaba un descanso y no era tonto, se había dado cuenta de su cambio brusco de humor, dió dos pasos atrás y se fue hacía la entrada, observó a las 3 mujeres y...

-Espérarme, evitaré tardar mucho..

Y se largó, dejando la sala en la presencia de las tres mujeres.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Holas!**_

_**había pensado escribir aquí la cuarta carta, pero me he dado cuenta de que aún hay más historia en este capítulo de pelea, así que la he propuesto para el siguiente capítulo. las cosas se van caldeando y todo se va complicando, ¿quién de todos tiene razón?.**_

_**muchas gracias por todos los reviews. saludos.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - La pelea.**

**Carta 4 - Esperanza**

La noche pasaba por alrededor de ellos dos, conscientes del gran paso que iban a dar. Una pelea bien marcada y con un denominador común, Bra.

Los ojos de un hombre de cabellos negros se abrieron de golpe al incorporarse de la cama, se llevó las manos a la cara y vio como temblaban, observó por la ventana para ver el aura resplandeciente que había a lo lejos, un gruñido le devolvió a la realidad para ver a su esposa, que dormía pácidamente. Llevó sus labios a la mejilla de ella y los besó delicadamente, se destapó y salió de su habitación, observó de reojo a su mujer viendo que ella no se había inmutado y tragando saliva.

-¡Goten!..-exclamó preocupado...-¿qué estará pasando?..-se mordió los labios...-mañana cuando despiertes Videl no estaré, pero luego te lo explicaré.

Y salió corriendo para abrir la puerta de la entrada y salir volando hacía donde notaba las energías de Vegeta y Goten.

Mientras tanto Trunks volaban lentamente no tenía ganas de ir hacía esa pelea, pero dependían de él. Gruñó al pensarlo, ahora que se daba cuenta, había sido un tonto en ponerse todo el peso de su familia en sus hombros, se detuvo y bajo su mirada para ver el cementerio. Y cambiando de rumbo, se fue hacía donde podría encontrar algo de consuelo. Su madre.

Un puño se estrelló contra el rostro del príncipe de los saiyans haciéndole volar unos cuantos metros hacía atrás, su cuerpo dio de lleno contra el suelo y se quedo unos minutos ahí tumbado, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, ¿qué había pasado?, nada más empezar la pelea había sido golpeado por ese criajo. Un ataque de este calibre siempre había podido esquivarlo, pero ahora no. Se levantó con el cuerpo lleno de polvo y miro fijamente a Goten que al golpearlo temblaba, no se esperaba eso, pensó que le iba a golpear Vegeta, pero fue al revés. Vino venir ese ataque lento por parte del príncipe.

-¡Vegeta!...-se expresó Goten con curiosidad...-¡¡LUCHA DE VERDAD!!

-¡¿Qué?!...-repitió Vegeta con sorpresa...-¿me crees capaz de bajar mi nivel de combate por alguien como tu?...-le preguntó con rabia.

-¡No lo sé!..-se sinceró..-el antiguo Vegeta habría reaccionado antes y tu...-se mordio los labios...-estas de baja forma.

Eso fue el colmo, que ese niñato le dijiera que era lento hizo reaccionar con rabia al saiyan mayor, que se levantó, ocasionando una gran polvoreda y le lanzó un puño al joven, pero Goten alzó las cejas al comprobar como podía esquivarlo con facilidad. Lo esquivó ante la sorpresa creciente del príncipe y lo agarro del brazo para lanzarlo lejos, consiguiendo que su cuerpo se estampará nuevamente contra el suelo. Goten estaba asombrado, jamás pensó que podría vencer a Vegeta con tanta facilidad, pero ahí estaba la sorpresa.

El príncipe golpeó el suelo con fuerza, su rostro se contraía de la rabia. Jamás pensó ser vencido por Goten, por favor, era Goten, ese maldito enano, clon de Kakarotto y prometido de su hija. Arrañó el suelo, llevándose motas de polvo para observar de reojo y ver como Goten seguía sorprendido con ese combate. ¿Estaba sintiendo lástima de él?.

Goten dejó caer sus hombros a su cuerpo y volviendo a su estado original.

-Lo siento Vegeta no puedo luchar contra ti.

-¿QUE?..-gritó con rabia...-¿DE QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO MOCOSO?.

-¡De esto!..-le señalo y mordiéndose los labios...-no sirve de nada un combate como este, Vegeta no estas en forma y es absurdo.

Vegeta se levantó con asombro, esas palabras podría haberlas dicho él no Goten, pero el destino le jugaba malas pasadas y ahí estaba su yerno diciendole eso.

Aumentó su energía y se tiro nuevamente contra Goten pero él lo esquivo, alzándose al aire, viendo la frustación de Vegeta que se había quedado paralizado y con el puño alzando, al comprobar que efectivamente Goten tenía toda la razón del mundo, él no era rival para su yerno.

Su cuerpo tembló, sus ojos estaban enfocados a la nada y ahora mismo se sentía un gran inútil. Ante este parórama, no sintió la energía de Gohan que se acercó a la escena de la batalla, para comprobar que su hermano seguía intacto.

-¡Goten¿Qué ha pasado?!...-preguntó curioso.

-Nada...-observó de reojo como Vegeta seguía ahí quieto.

-¿Ibas a pelear contra Vegeta, te has vuelto loco?...-le preguntó con enfado...-¡puede acabar contigo!

Goten vio como el cuerpo del príncipe temblaba copiosamente y tragando saliva..

-Por Bra hago cualquier cosa, hasta enfrentarme contra el príncipe de los saiyans.

Gohan miro a Vegeta y se intrigó de verlo ahí quieto, nuevamente desvió su mirada a su hermano y vio como le negaba la cabeza.

-Volvamos a buscar a Bra.

-¿Y Vegeta?..-preguntó Gohan.

-¡Dejésmole aqui!..-exclamó el joven.

El mayor de los Son asintió y ambos emprendieron el vuelo. Mientras tanto Vegeta se quedo solo y sus piernas no aguantaron más la presión que se doblaron hasta caer al suelo de rodillas, estrelló sus manos en el suelo y cogía arena, no lo podía entender, había sido vencido por Goten, por ese crío.

Su orgullo estaba demasiado vencido como para gritar de impotencia, ni en su peor pesadilla imaginó algo así. Nuevamente se movió para sentarse en el suelo y llevarse las manos a la cara, esto era humillante. Sabía que estaba débil pero no imagino hasta que punto, sabía que su condicción física había decaído mucho desde la muerte de Bulma, el entrenamiento no era nada excitante, ya no le entusiasmaba como antes. Se aburría.

-¿Por qué?...-se preguntó...-¿por qué me ha pasado esto?...-se miro las manos...-¿tanto no he tenido que bajar de nivel? si Goten no entrena nunca, ¿cómo es posible que me haya vencido a mí?..-sus ojos se estaban nublando, ser derrotado tan estúpidamente le había afectado..-si yo soy el Gran príncipe de los saiyans y él...-se cortó..-él me ha vencido a mí, me ha demostrado que es más fuerte que yo y puede proteger a Bra de los peligros, yo soy...-golpeó el suelo con fuerza...-¡¡¡UN ESTORBO!!!.

Culminó esa palabra con un grito bastante potente. Se echo al suelo y cerro los ojos, quería desaparecer de una vez, no sentir nada, estar vacio...

Mientras esto pasaba Trunks estaba enfrente de la tumba de su madre y el viento helado pasaba por su mejilla, haciéndole estremecer, hacía un buen rato que no notaba la pelea de su padre y su mejor amigo, incluso sintió como Gohan había estado allí. Pensó que podría ser algo malo, pero nuevamente notó como dos energías se dirigían a su casa y como otra se quedaba en ese lugar, destrozado.

-Papá...-susurro Trunks...-¡has sido derrotado!..-exclamó con una leve sonrisa de dolor...-estoy notando como sufres, como no entiendes nada..-alargó su mano a la lápida y la rozó...-tu cuerpo está destrozado físicamente y mental...-separó su mano de la lápida y miró el cielo...-¿qué debo hacer? estoy cansado de ser la punta de la pirámide, mi familia está destrozada y yo...-bajó su rostro y una lágrima cayó al suelo...-todos dependen de mí.

Alzó su rostro para girarse y ver a Pan detrás de él, gruñó, estaba cansado de tener que dar siempre las misma explicaciones.

-Pan por favor márchate...-murmuro con enfado...-no estoy preparado para aguantar nada malo.

Pero la joven siguió observándole fijamente, apretando sus puños y mordiéndose los labios. Verle con Marron le había dolido mucho y deseaba tener explicación por eso, es cierto que ella no era su novia, pero era..., sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas.

-¿No oyes?...-le dijo con más rabia...-¿qué quieres? no puedo darte lo que buscas y sé que me has visto con Marron, pero como ya te he dicho, no quiero estar con nadie, no estoy preparado, así que déjame tranquilo con tus estupideces y aléjate de mi..-clavó su mirada en ella...-¡YA!.

Pan tembló, jamás le había hablado de esa manera, siempre había sido el educado y cariñoso de Trunks, no esa copia de su padre. Un hombre frío. Avanzó un paso ante la sorpresa del joven que no entendía esa actitud, solo quería que le dejaran solo ¿Era mucho pedir?.

Y notó como el cuerpo de la joven lo abrazaba fuertemente, como esos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y como apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, esta actitud le asombró, la joven no se había quejado antes sus palabras, si no, que estaba ahí dándole consuelo.

-¿Por qué Pan?.

-Ante todo eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte así...-susurró tiernamente.

Y Trunks se dejó abrazar con más fuerza, ella siempre estaba ahí y era su amiga.

-Lo siento mucho...-se disculpó.

-Sé por que me lo has dicho y ahora mismo solo importas tú, nada de mis sentimientos ni nada...-cogió su rostro con sus manos y mirándole fijamente...-no quiero verte mal..-y le besó en la mejilla...-eres mi mejor amigo.

Trunks se dejó abrazar con más cariño.

Goten y Gohan entraron en Corp. Capsule para ver como las tres mujeres se acercaron a ellos, Bra le fue a abrazar y Milk se fue a darle un beso, mientras Marron seguía cerca de ellas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?..-preguntó Bra...-¿y mi padre, dónde está?¿Está bien?.

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos y Bra temió lo peor.

-Tu padre está bien Bra...-dijo Gohan..-se ha quedado allí, en ese lugar.

-¿Está herido?...-preguntó con más curiosidad.

-No, cariño...-le sonrió...-esta bien físicamente, pero interiormente está destrozado...-le explicó ante la confusión de su novia, le besó en los labios y...-hablaremos de esto en privado, no es está bien que otros lo escuchen.

-¿Y qué hacías allí hijo?..-preguntó Milk.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló Gohan...-he notado el cúmulo de energía y he ido a evitar esa pelea.

Las tres mujeres se miraron directamente y Marron tomó la iniciativa.

-¿Y Trunks?...-preguntó la joven...-dijo que iría.

-No habrá llegado a tiempo...-habló Gohan...-allí no estaba.

-Pero...-se mordió los labios la joven...-es extraño, siempre acude.

Goten agachó la cabeza, estaba notando como su amigo se encontraba en otro lugar y su sobrina estaba ahí, la energía que los envolvía era de dolor por parte de su amigo, Bra golpeó su hombro.

-¿Tú sabes algo Goten?.

-No...-respondió, diciendo una pequeña mentira...-no sé donde está, tal vez se ha parado y ha echo desaparecer su energía, si hace eso puede estar en cualquier sitio sin que lo notemos.

Escuchó un resoplido de Gohan y este le observó fijamente, mientras que le negaba. No era el momento de decir nada. Cogió a Bra de la mano y...

-Vayámonos a dormir, ha sido una noche larga...

-¿Y mi padre?.

-Tu padre está bien y ahora quedrá estar solo.

Asintió a las palabras de su novio y se fue con él, mientras Gohan acompañaba a Marron y a su madre a sus casas. Dejando la Corp. Capsule en completa penumbra.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta se levantó de golpe, recordando que hoy era la llegada de una nueva carta, vio el lugar donde se encontraba y recordándolo todo se volvió a maldecir por estar físicamente mal. Dejó de pensar en eso y salió directo a su casa, en unos minutos llegó y aterrizó enfrente del buzón, alargó su mano temorosa y lo abrió, extrayendo miles de cartas y la que iba dirigida hacía él. **"PARA VEGETA"**.

La abrió con temor para leer.

"_Esperanza_

_te quiero Vegeta, de tu Bulma._

_Letra U"_

Nuevamente las dudas le abordaban pero eso ya era normal, teniendo en cuenta los mensajes que su esposa le enviaba. Notó una suave brisa acariciarle la mejilla y siguiéndola, depositó sus ojos en la cámara de gravedad. La tenía enfrente y se quedó observándole fijamente, anduvo hacía allí con pasos lentos y la rozó con sus manos, apretó el botón y la puerta se abrió.

¿Era una invitación?

Tragó saliva y siguió contemplándola fijamente.

**Continuará**

**vaya, Goten ha vencido a Vegeta y lo ha echo con facilidad, ¿cómo lo ha conseguido? si Goten no entrena y el príncipe no lo hace desde que Bulma murió.**

**¿habrá un acercamiento de Trunks y Pan? o solo serán buenos amigos.**

**muchas gracias por todos los reviews y nos vemos. saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Avanzando un obstáculo**.

El príncipe de los saiyans seguía observando el interior de su cámara, todo seguía igual y parecía que jamás se hubiera alejado de ella nunca. Su mano temblaba copiosamente y deposito su mirada en ella, se extrañó mucho de ese comportamiento suyo, él nunca le tenía miedo a nada, bueno, si le tenía miedo a algo y se había cumplido, para desgracia suya.

Su mirada volvió a dirigirse al interior oscuro de ese sitio, tragó saliva y su cuerpo se quedó nuevamente paralizado. No sabía que debía hacer, si entrar y avanzar o seguir fuera, estancado en el pasado. Volvió a suspirar y movió su pierna para depositarla en el suelo de la cámara, había echo un avance aunque no estaba seguro si debía continuar. Cerró sus ojos y miles de imágenes lo abordaron, en ellas salía Bulma con su mono, cubierta de aceite y con las herramientas para arreglarla.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos.

-Bulma..-susurró con dolor.

No se lo pensó dos veces y fue a su interior. Al principio su corazón le latía apresuradamente, observaba cada rincón de su "santuario", todo estaba en su lugar, no había ni una sola mota de polvo, lo más probable es que Trunks lo hubiera limpiado. Se miro las palmas de la mano para verlas suaves, en sus entrenamientos siempre acababan estropeadas o con alguna ampolla, pero luego Bulma le ponía un válsamo y se recuperaban. Ella su mujer, la única de su corazón.

Pero su cuerpo y mente se volvieron ajenos a todo lo que podía pasar por su alrededor, ahora solo estaba la cámara y un viejo recuerdo, uno lleno de dolor. Se mordió los labios y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

Ajenos a los problemas de Vegeta, Bra abrió los ojos para encontrarse abrazada a Goten, este dormía plácidamente. La joven saiyan se inclinó para besar sus cálidos labios, quería despertarlo, desearle unos buenos días y que sus ojos la miraran con esa forma tan dulce que tenía. Y consiguió su propósito, el joven Son se desperezó y con más fuerza atrajo a la joven hacía él, besó sus labios y apoyó su cabeza en ella.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta?.

-Quería verte dormir..-le respondió.

Goten sonrió y la estrujo más, también deseaba tenerla más cerca suya, sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Era tan frágil y suave que le maravillaba ese contacto.

El saiyan se colocó de lado y acariciando su mejilla.

-Bra tengo que decirte una cosa...-susurro pausadamente, consiguiendo la atención de ella...-ese día que mi padre vino, hablé con él.

-¿Y qué te dijo?...-le preguntó con preocupación, acariciando su mejilla y hablándole con cariño.

Goten se mordió los labios y agachó su mirada.

-Le dije como me sentía, lo triste que he estado siempre en su ausencia, por que siempre prefirió la pelea a estar con su familia, por que me hizo sufrir y no solo a mí, si no a mi madre.

Bra asintió a las palabras del joven, sabía el dolor que siempre había estado en su corazón por culpa de su padre, siempre lo supo y mucho antes de estar con él. La joven se acercó más a él, depositando sus labios en la cormisura de los suyos. Con su mano levantó la mirada de su novio hacía la suya y besándolo.

-Lo siento tanto Goten...-lo abrazó con fuerza...-sé que sufres mucho y no quiero verte así de mal, pero no sé como animarte.

-Con tu presencia me animas...-le acarició el cabello...-no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

La joven humedeció sus ojos, ella jamás se iría de su lado, lo amaba demasiado y ni podía estar sin su Goten. Era su vida, su amor, el motor de su corazón, lo necesitaba como él la necesitaba a ella.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?.

-No...-respondió...-pero se lo diré, aunque no sé cuando.

Se separó del abrazo de Goten y nuevamente depositó sus labios en los de él, quería que dejará de pensar en el pasado, que ese sufrimiento desapareciera por unos momentos, ahora solo importaban ellos y su futuro. Y ahí continuaron abrazos, demostrándose lo que tanto les unía.

Trunks llegó hasta la Corp Capsule y se pasó sus manos por la cara, no había podido pegar ojo desde anoche, desde que insulto a Pan y está le consoló. Verdaderamente era una buena amiga, pero simplemente era eso. Y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¡MARRON! la había dejado aquí en su casa y él se había ido. Meneó la cabeza con negación, menuda metedura de pata, ahora tendría que disculparse con ella y con razón, suspiró ante estos pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a la cámara, se extraño de verla abierta, siempre la cerraba.

Se dirigió hacía allí con cuidado, fijándose como en el suelo había cartas desparramadas, ahora que caía hoy tocaba una de su madre, entonces...¿su padre estaba dentro?, se asomó para verificar sus pensamientos y allí estaba su progenitor, pero parecía ido. Levantó una ceja con curiosidad, se extraño de que no lo sintiera a su lado.

-Papá...-habló pausadamente.

Pero Vegeta ya no estaba en este sitio.

_" Estaba entrenando como siempre hacía a la misma hora. Hacía unas horas que Bulma y Trunks se habían ido al centro comercial a comprar la comida para este mediodía y eso estaba bien, nuevamente la nevera estaba vacia, esbocé una sonrisa al recordar los gritos de está mujer tan histérica al decirme que por mi culpa se pasaba la vida en el centro comercial que aquí. Respiré ondamente, me sentía un poco ahogado y mi pecho me dolía copiosamente. Siempre he tenido el corazón bien fuerte y capaz de soportar cualquier golpe._

_Bajé la intensidad de la gravedad para ponerlo a niveles mínimos y entonces una brisa recorrió mi cuello, me giré para ver a Bulma con las manos juntas, me extrañé, ya que ella no tenía que estar aquí y sobretodo por que no noté su presencia. Entrecerré la mirada, ya estaba otra vez con sus jueguecitos, seguro que me volvería a reclamar algo, así que me crucé de brazos y la observé detenidamente._

_-¿Qué quieres mujer?...-pregunté toscamente...-¿vienes a decirme algo de la comida?._

_Y ella me sonrió, me negó la cabeza y una diminuta lágrima resbaló de sus ojos hasta su mejilla, alcé una ceja con curiosidad._

_-¿No te vas a poner a llorar por eso?..-pregunté curioso...-¡eres muy sensible mujer!_

_Y nuevamente se quedaba en silencio, contemplándome fijamente y eso me molestaba mucho, que hiciera esos pactos de silencio._

_Me ponía enfermo cuando hacía esa tontería._

_-¡Dios mujer, no hay quién te entienda¿qué ocurre?!...-ya estaba enfadado...-¡estoy cansado de este juego, además tengo que entrenar y si nos vas a decir nada, te marchas y me dejas solo!._

_Me coloqué la mano con más fuerza en el pecho, me estaba doliendo mucho y noté como Bulma se le volvía a nublar la vista, sus lágrimas estaban saliendo a flote y no entendía la razón._

_-¡¡QUIERES HABLAR DE UNA VEZ!!..-me exalté._

_Y ahora ella movió sus labios, aunque no pude escuchar nada. Entrecerré mi mirada y vi como se apartaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, nuevamente me volvió a sonreir con tanta pureza que conseguía doblegarme y entonces yo le devolví la sonrisa, había sido otro milagro suyo, nuevamente había caido antes sus influjos._

_-Luego hablaremos, ahora no tengo tiempo voy a seguir entrenando, así que sal de la cámara que pondré la gravedad...-me crucé de brazos...-luego gritame todo lo que quieras, pero no me molestes aquí dentro._

_Esbocé una __sonrisa, al notar como mi esposa seguía detrás mía, mi mano aún residía en mi pecho, por alguna extraña razón comenzó a dolerme, al principio temí que hubiera sido Bulma, pero no, ella estaba detrás de mí, sonriéndome como siempre hace. Le dí la espalda y entonces escuché su voz._  
_-Te quiero Vegeta.._  
_Le sonreí ante esa declaración, yo también sentía eso, pero siempre me fue imposible soltarlo con tanta naturalidad. Me giré para verla y para mi sorpresa ya no estaba. Alcé una ceja con sorpresa, que rápida había sido esta vez. Nuevamente me giré y meneé la cabeza, ya hablaría con ella más tarde. Mi corazón temblaba, no entendía la razón, tal vez el cansacio, pero estaba un poco intrigado, nunca me había pasado, mi mano seguía el mismo compás que mi corazón, ¡que extraño!._

_Y un ruido fuerte se escuchó en el interior de la cámara..."_

Una fuerte pisada volvió a traer a Vegeta al mundo de la realidad, para fijarse como Trunks se encontraba detrás suya, se sorprendió por no notarlo y se paso una mano por sus ojos, queriendo apartar algún resto de lágrima, esos pensamientos le traían muy malos recuerdos, intentó volver a su compostura, pero se veía claramente que estaba a punto de desfallecer nuevamente. El joven saiyan intentó pensar bien en las palabras.

-Papá ¿qué haces aquí?.

-¿Te importa?..-preguntó toscamente..-es mi cámara, puedo estar donde yo quiera sin pedir permiso a nadie.

Trunks emitió una sonrisa ante las palabras frías de su padre, siempre sería igual. Clavó su mirada en la carta que aún había en las manos del saiyan y...

-¿Es de mamá?..-señaló, consiguiendo que Vegeta observará la carta..-¿qué pone?.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada y se la lanzó, atrapándola al vuelo.

-Esperanza..-susurro...-letra U...-y ahora emitió una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ries Trunks?..-preguntó Vegeta con curiosidad...-¿Sabes algo?.

Su hijo le miro directamente y asintió, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de sorpresa, su descendiente había descubierto algo y él no, ¿cómo era posible? ¿es qué acaso no conocía verdaderamente a Bulma?, eso le hizo daño al pensarlo, no podía ser cierto. Su mirada se entristecio. Y Trunks le volvió a lanzar la carta.

-Papá no conozco verdaderamente la razón por que mamá te envía esto, pero hasta ahora he podido descubrir un pequeño detalle y tranquilo que no sé nada más.

-¿Y qué es?.

-Las palabras son sentimientos de ella, todo está reflejado en algo que ella sintió hace muchos años pero no sé que puede tener de relación contigo...-suspiró..-y las letras no sé nada de ellas, me quedo atascado.

-¿Sentimientos suyos?..-repitió con curiosidad...-¿cómo cuales?¿cuál es la razón de eso? o ¿quienes lo producen?.

Y aquí Trunks encogió los hombros, no sabía nada más de eso, solo podía acertar en que esas palabras eran los sentimientos de su madre por algo. Vegeta apretó con fuerza sus puños, seguía el misterio alrededor de esas dichosas cartas.

-¿Las tienes todas guardadas Trunks?..-preguntó severamente, viendo la afirmación de su progenitor...-en ese caso seguiremos guardándolas y algun día tendrán que acabar y será el momento de descubrir ese acértijo.

-¿Quieres que acaben las cartas de mamá?..-preguntó asombrado...-sinceramente yo no.

-Cómo has dicho esas cartas las envía por un motivo y cuando sea el momento tendremos que descubrirlo, no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados..-observó la cámara fijamente..-¡ahora sal Trunks, tengo que entrenar!..-y le devolvió una agradable sonrisa.

Trunks se sorprendió pero al momento asintió, estaba orgulloso de que volviera a renacer su antiguo padre, por lo menos había avanzado un poco más y no parecía la sombra del antiguo saiyan. Y entrenar en la cámara de gravedad era un paso importante.

-¿Quieres que entrene contigo?..-le preguntó suavemente, viendo la negación de su padre...-en ese caso, dejaré la carta con las demás y haré la comida, te llamaré cuando esté lista ¿vale?.

-¡Trunks!..-habló fuertemente...-¿dónde estubistes anoche?.

El joven agachó la mirada y suspiró, no se esperaba la pregunta de él y le había pillado por sorpresa.

-Estaba con mamá y sinceramente no me encontraba nada bien..-aspiró con fuerza...-tengo mucha carga y a veces me ahogo, pero no quiero decir que eso no me importe, la familia es importante y hay que estar unidos y...

-Tienes los hombros jóvenes y no te puedes hacer cargo de todo...-le dio la espalda ante el asombro del joven..-tienes derecho a seguir con tu vida y no por eso debes estar estancado aquí conmigo, no quiero que estés como yo y debes aprender a volar por ti mismo, como hace Bra.

-Tienes razón papá...-salió de la cámara..-pero no saldré del nido hasta que no estés bien...-ahora él le daba la espalda y asombraba a su padre...-le hice una promesa a mamá y la seguiré cumpliendo y mi misión es estar contigo y asegurarme que estés bien, mientras no lo estés yo permaneceré a tu lado y me da igual el tiempo que tardes, soy un hombre de palabra.

Y salió, para dejar al príncipe de los saiyans perplejo.

-Tan cabezón como su madre.

Trunks cogió aire puro y estiró los brazos, sabía que tenía mucha carga encima y que a veces se podía sentir estresado, pero tenía que cuidar de su padre. Sonaba egoista y es cierto que tendría que salir del nido y buscar a alguien para que esté a su lado, pero ahora eso no era su prioridad. A parte de su padre, tenía que seguir comiéndose la cabeza sobre esas cartas, había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, si todo esto eran los sentimientos de su madre...¿qué tenía que ver su padre, o es qué acaso él los había provocado hace años?, eso le carcomía el alma. Su madre le estaba mandando una señal y él tenía que descubrirlo.

**continuará**.

**Trunks ha descubierto parte del misterio de las cartas, pero ¿qué significa las letras? y sobretodo ¿tiene algo que ver Vegeta? y no solo eso, el joven ha prometido que seguirá hasta el final, hasta que vea que su padre mejoré, ¿aguantará tanto?.**

**Además el príncipe de los saiyans ha echo un paso muy importante, ¡está de nuevo en la cámara de gravedad!¿entrenará o los viejos recuerdos le volverán a consumir?.**

**muchas gracias por todos los reviews. saludos, abrazos y de todo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - Decodificando parte del mensaje.  
**

El príncipe de los saiyans se acercó al panel de control para verlo directamente, era como si fuera la primera vez que algo así rebotaba en su mirada, se llevó un dedo a los labios y los selló. Quería inspecionarlo detenidamente, quería comprobar que todo seguía en el mismo sitio de siempre, quería o mejor aún, esperaba que al romper algún botón, Bulma apareciera para arregarlo, como siempre hacía.  
Agachó su mirada y con la otra mano, paso delicadamente por los botones, quería que sus dedos se volvieran a acostumbrar a esos botones que tantos recuerdos le traían.  
Apretó un botón y la cámara comenzó a hacer más ruido, elevó su mirada para ver como miles de luces rebotaban en su cuerpo.  
-¡Cuanto tiempo sin ver estas luces!..-exclamó con un eje de humor.  
Nuevamente clavó su mirada en el panel de control y suspirando, apretó un poco la intensidad. Notó como su cuerpo respondía a ese efecto, al principio no le dio importancia y siguió aumentando la intensidad, cada vez su cuerpo se cargaba más, se notaba más pesado por momentos, pero eso a él no le importaba mucho. Y de pronto su cuerpo se dobló, junto con sus piernas, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y apoyando ambas manos en el suelo de la cámara, la gravedad estaba dando resultados y no lo esperados por él.

Su cuerpo le dolía mucho, aunque tampoco era extraño, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba. Comenzó a aculumar energía y con dificultad empezó a levantarse, a apoyarse en sí mismo. Respiraba acaloradamente, quería conger todo el aire posible que sus pulmones permitieran.

-¡Cómo me está costando!..-exclamó dolorosamente...-me está doliendo mucho el cuerpo.

Apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula y sus ojos los cerraba, debía llegar hasta el final, debía conseguir levantarse y seguir, había que avanzar y un gran paso, era dominar a esta máquina, no que ella le dominase a él. Sus piernas temblaban y moviéndose lentamente, consiguió levantarse. Apoyó fuertemente su mano en la parte de arriba del panel y abriendo los ojos, sonrió ante su victoria, aunque sus piernas siguieran temblando, había conseguido avanzar. Con orgullo, se había enfrentado a ese gran obstáculo.

-¿Lo ves Bulma?..-le preguntó con una sonrisa...-¿lo has visto mujer desde el más allá?...-apretó con fuerza sus puños...-¡está volviendo el príncipe de los saiyans!.

Aspirando fuertemente, comenzó a realizar un ejercicio básico, debía volver a acostumbrarse a la temperatura de la cámara, su cuerpo debía admitir como en el pasado la facilidad de ese lugar. Mientras la alegría sucumbía el cuerpo del príncipe, Trunks estaba en la mesa de la cocina, con una jarra de té y enfrente suya estaban las cartas, las observaba detenidamente y estaba seguro que algo se le escapaba en todo esto.

Cogió un papel y un bolígrafo, y comenzó a escribir las palabras del principio de la carta.

-Descubrimiento, Miedo, Pérdida y Esperanza...-se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se movió los cabellos...-sigo sin entender el significado de esto, por lo que he averiguado, son los sentimientos de mi madre pero...¿Seguro que son por mi padre?.

El timbre de su hogar comenzó a sonar, el joven de cabellos lilas se levantó para abrir la puerta a Goten que entraba con una caja. Ambos jóvenes se miraron directamente y el de cabellos negros habló.

-Trunks ¿qué haces?..-vio los cabellos alborotados de su amigo y...-¿te acabas de levantar?.

-¿Qué?...-se miro al espejo y con algo de rubor, se colocó mejor sus cabellos...-¡no! estaba leyendo las cartas de mi madre e intentando encontrar algo que concuerde con todo.

-¡Ah, es cierto hoy tocaba una!..-exclamó al colocar la caja en la mesa..-¿y cómo ha ido?.

El joven Briefs se volvió a sentar en la silla y jugueteó con el bolígrafo, mientras su mirada estaba pérdida en la nada. Su amigo se acercó y pasando una mano por enfrente de su rostro.

-¡Trunks!..-alzó la voz...-¿necesitas ayuda?.

El joven le miró y le negó con la cabeza, para luego suspirar y volver a su empeño de descubrir todo. Goten hizo una mueca y apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-¿Y tú padre?...-habló temeroso..-¿me odia?.

-No digas tonterías...-soltó con humor...-parece mentira que no lo conozcas.

-Por eso lo digo...-sonrió...-tú padre es muy especial.

Se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron, haciendo que nuevamente clavaran su mirada en la hoja de papel, Goten bostezó, esto de las investigaciones le estaba dando mucho sueño, mientras que para Trunks era distinto, en su mirada había mucha determinación. Justo en ese momento el joven Son bufó, atrayendo la atención de su amigo y...

-¿Estás aburrido?..-sonrió.

-Si...-dijo con los ojos cerrados...-Bra se ha ido y me ha pedido que venga con la caja que me has visto, así que tengo que esperarla aunque...-se mordió los labios...-no quiero que tu padre me encuentre, por eso he echo desaparecer mi energía, para que no la localice aquí y me tire cosas a la cabeza.

-Mi padre esta en la cámara...-explicó ante la sorpresa de Goten...-así que dudo mucho que te preste atención, le ha costado mucho entrar nuevamente.

-¿Enserio?...-se levantó de la silla...-¡¡tu padre está dentro!!, ¡es un milagro!.

-Se puede decir que si...-respondió...-tenía la Esperanza de que volvería a entrar dentro.

Y justo en ese momento se detuvo en la conversación, se quedó paralizado y sus manos temblaban, agarro la última carta y vio la palabra Esperanza. Apretó con fuerza el trozo de papel y observando a su amigo fijamente, consiguió su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Trunks?..-preguntó Goten...-¡te has puesto pálido!

-¡Ostras Goten!..-se levantó de la silla y agarrando las cartas salió al exterior.

-¡Trunks espérame!...-salió detrás de su amigo.

Trunks estaba pletórico de alegría, si lo que había pensando era cierto, las cartas no venían de esta forma por casualidad, si no, que marcaban cosas, un hecho importante en la vida de su madre y que ahora se reflejaba en ellos. Goten iba detrás de su amigo, consiguiendo ver como se acercaba a la cámara de gravedad, y aunque le daba bastante pánico verse con Vegeta cara a cara, quería saber por que la repentina huida de su amigo. El joven Briefs se detuvo en la puerta y Goten se apoyo en la cámara para coger aire.

-Trunks ¿Qué ha pasado?...

-Goten...-su mirada seguía fija en la puerta...-he descubierto algo y puede ser interesante.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos de golpe...-¿cómo es posible?.

-Tu Goten...-esta vez le miro directamente y sonriendo...-me has ayudado en algo.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló con curiosidad...-¿de verdad?..-alzó una ceja asombrado.

Y la puerta de la cámara se abrió, mostrando al príncipe de los saiyans con una expresión nada agradable, Goten se quedó pálido y bastante quieto, su cuerpo le temblaba, observar como Vegeta le taladraba con la mirada le estaba dando unos mareos. El príncipe entrecerró su mirada al ver como su yerno estaba delante de él, sonriendo...bueno, eso es lo que Vegeta se creía, pero que era bastante erróneo a la realidad. Pero Trunks pasó olímpicamente de esas miradas y mostrándole las cartas.

-Papá preparate por que creo que he descubierto algo más...

La atención de Vegeta paso hacía su hijo con mucha curiosidad.

En cambio, Bra había llegado a la montaña Paoz y tocando la puerta de la casa Son, Milk abrió. Ocasionando que suegra y nuera se vieran las caras después de esa fatídica noche, en la cual dijieron cosas nada agradables para la otra. Milk estaba muy resentida con la joven y Bra lo estaba con la mujer "mayor", en ambos casos, el dolor de esas palabras volvieron a salir a flote.

-Milk he venido para...-habló dulcemente.

-¡No quiero hablar!..-exclamó dolorosamente...-¡no puedes obtener palabras que me ayuden!.

-No lo hago por ti Milk, por que sé que mis palabras no fueron buenas al igual que las tuyas, pero todo esto es por Goten y él no se merece que estemos así...-se colocó las manos en la cadera...-además él no sabe nada.

-¡Lo pondrías en contra mía!..-soltó enfadada, ante la expresión de dolor de la joven...-harías que Goten me dejará de lado.

-¡Eso jamás!..-gritó...-¡eres su madre y te necesita, yo no puedo hacer nada por alejártelo de tí y mucho menos quiero hacer eso, te quiere ver junto a él!.

-Pues estando contigo jamás estaré con él...-sentenció al momento de cerrar la puerta.

Los ojos de Bra se agrandaron de la sorpresa ante las duras palabras de Milk, ella deseaba arreglar todo, no que acabará mal. Mientras que Milk resbaló por la puerta de su hogar hasta caer al suelo y donde las lágrimas inundaron todo su rostro. Sentía mucho eso, pero estaba dolida y ahora mismo no quería tener a Bra a su lado, por que era verla y acordarse de las palabras.

-Lo siento Bra...-se tapó el rostro con sus manos...-pero no puedo estar cerca de alguien que me ha echo daño, mi Gokuh no era así y al lado de tu padre, él me quería.

Pero Bra no se rindió y golpeó la puerta con energía. Mientras surcos de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¡¡Milk esto no está bien, sé que mis palabras fueron duras pero tú también me dañastes a mí, acusando a mi padre!!...-seguía golpeando la puerta...-¡¡Jamás me separaré de Goten por que le quiero mucho, no le destroces a él por mi culpa, dañame a mí, pero no a tu propio hijo!!

Y siguió golpeando la puerta con fuerza, sin poder entrar en el corazón de Milk.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! verdaderamente siento mucho el retraso, he estado liada con otras cosas y sobretodo con la visita de una vieja amiga, así que he estado ausente unos días.**

**Trunks ha descubierto algo..¿Será bueno? en cuanto al tema de Vegeta y Goten hay bastante tensión, por no decir lo mismo con Milk y Bra,,,¿quienes se renciliaran primero?.**

**saludos y abrazos y muchas gracias por todos los reviews. chao.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 - Un buen consejo.**

Gohan aterrizó en la casa de su madre y se extraño de ver la aeronave de Bra, descendió tranquilamente y golpeando el cristal, la joven alzó su vista. Viendo al hermano de su futuro esposo sonriéndole. Todos los Son siempre tenían esa sonrisa tan apacible.

-Bra,¿qué haces aquí afuera?...-preguntó con alegría..-¿no está mi madre?.

Pero la joven se mordió los labios y le giro el rostro, ante este semblante Gohan encogió los hombros, quién entendía a las mujeres. Escuchó como el ruido de la puerta se abría y de allí salía su madre corriendo hacía él con alegría. Lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Oh mi Gohan cuanto tiempo...-dijo suavemente...-entra y no te quedes afuera.

-Ahora voy, pero le decía a Bra que viniera.

Milk le giró el rostro y Bra entrecerró su mirada, no estaba por la labor de tirarse a sus pies, ella había venido para solucionar las cosas por el bien de Goten, pero su querida madre no deseaba escucharla. Gohan se rascó la cabeza más incrédulo.

-¿Haber chicas os pasa algo?.

-¿A mi?..-dijo Milk...-nada, solo que hay a gente que no aguanto.

Bra encolerizó.

-Resulta que hay gente tan testadura que por el bien de un ser querido, no es capaz de dar su brazo a torcer..-respondió Bra.

Gohan suspiró, definitivamente algo les pasaba a las dos.

-¿Por qué no hablamos tranquilamente de todo?..-propuso Gohan.

Pero ninguna respondió y Bra encendió el motor de su aeronave para irse a su casa, donde Goten le esperaba. Echó un vistazo hacía atrás.

-Yo me he guardado mi orgullo y he querido venir a solucionar eso, no solo te dañe yo, tu también me lo hicistes, así que no seas rencorosa y admite tu error, como todos hacen..

Y se fue, mientras Milk se humedecia los ojos. Gohan suspiró nuevamente, estaba seguro que había algo malo entre ellas y lo más conveniente era hablarlo y no enfadarse como niñas pequeñas.

-Mamá¿Qué ha ocurrido?..-preguntó con curiosidad...-si antes os queriáis.

-Eso era antes, ahora no...-se mordió los labios..-esa chiquilla me ha dañado.

-Y por lo que he escuchado tú también,¿Se puede saber que os habéis dicho?..-acarició la mejilla de su madre...-con esta tonteria podéis dañar a Goten que está en medio.

Pero Milk no tenía intenciones de hablar, así que se fue directa a su casa, mientras Gohan le seguía, ya le volvería a preguntar más tarde sobre el asunto.

En cambio en la Capsule Corp. la respiración del saiyan iba elevándose ante la posibilidad de un nuevo descubrimiento por parte de su hijo, aunque también se debía por la presencia de su yerno. De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada al joven Son, para verlo tragar y como una leve gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

Pero no solo eso, Goten estaba nervioso, notaba como su corazón quería salir de su pecho y todo por las miradas mortales de su suegro, definitivamente, daba igual el tiempo que pase siempre le daría miedo las miradas asesinas del príncipe de los saiyans.

-Explícate Trunks con esa teoría..-ordenó Vegeta.

El joven carraspeó fuertemente y sonriendo.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, cada vez que llega una carta nos pasa algo con las letras que aparecen, poniendo un ejemplo..¡TÚ!..-gritó en su última palabra...-me has dicho que jamás volverías a entrenar y yo he tenido la esperanza de que si...-explicó...-así que en la útlima carta era la Esperanza, la que nunca he perdido.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada y dio dos pasos hacía atrás, agarro la puerta y...

-Tonterías, son solo casualidades...-la apretó con fuerza..-¿para esto me interrumpes?...-preguntó molesto...-¡déjame tranquilo!.

Y les cerró la puerta ante el asombro de los dos jóvenes, que vieron pasar el viento a su alrededor. Goten observó de reojo a su amigo y este seguía pálido.

-Creo que no le ha gustado tu descubrimiento.

-Eso parece...-arrugó la carta...-me voy a tomar el aire fresco..-se giró hacía su amigo..-¿vienes o esperas a mi hermana?.

El joven Son se llevó una mano a su mentón, si se quedaba le estaba dando motivos a su suegro para pelear, así que optó por la vía más fácil, ir con su amigo.

-Tengo que avisar a tu hermana.

-Llámala..-comentó Trunks al moverse al interior de su casa.

En el interior de la cámara Vegeta seguía memorizando el descubrimiento de ese significado, la verdad es que no parecía una tontería, esas palabras no eran casualidades y a parte de lo que había dicho Trunks, seguro que tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaba. Suspiró y decidió volver a ese entrenamiento,así se despejaría la mente de significado inútiles.

Bra aterrizó en el parque y escuchó el mensaje de voz que tenía en el móvil, su Goten le había avisado de que se iba con Trunks a dar una vuelta. Sonrió pero al instante se entristeció, no quería dejar a Goten, le amaba con locura, pero tampoco podía permitir que su madre le hiciera elegir entre ellas. Era demasiado duro. Se sentó en una banca y agachó la cabeza, ya bastante había sufrido con la muerte de su madre.

Una mano se deslizó por su hombro para ver como estaba Yamsha. Alzó su vista para darse cuenta de que estaba en el mismo parque que siempre veía al antiguo novio de su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bra?..-preguntó...-¿también te comes la cabeza como yo?.

-Más o menos..-se sinceró..-¿y tú parece que vives aquí?.

Yamsha sonrió y juntó sus manos.

-Mi casa esta justo enfrente del parque y me sienta bien venir aquí, a pensar en todo..

-Ya veo..

El silencio inundó su alrededor, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Yamsha suspiró y levantándose del asiente, le tendió la mano.

-¿Quieres qué tomemos algo?..-le preguntó suavemente...-y si quieres hablamos.

Bra lo observó fijamente, ella no tenía mucha confianza con el amigo de su madre y agachó la cabeza, Yamsha sonrió y levántando su mentón, le hizo verle.

-Te entiendo, jamás le contaría mis problemas a alguien con el cual no tengo confianza, pero sabes a quién acudiría..-acarició su mejilla...-a alguien que me quisiera mucho, alguien que siempre ha estado conmigo, así que no te lo guardes y habla con alguien, que te ayude y te de un consejo.

-¿Eres Yamsha?..-preguntó con una ceja alzada.

El hombre asintió aunque puso un poco de morros por esa preguntra tan obvia.

-Yo quería mucho a tu madre, aunque le pese a tu padre...-emitió una leve carcajada...-jamás pensé en volver con ella cuando me enteré de que estaba con tu padre, me dolió y siempre he desconfiado de tu papá, pero aunque me costará admitirlo, hacía feliz a tu madre...-se sentó en la banca...-y si ella era feliz, yo también, aunque...-le guiñó el ojo..-no me cae muy bien tu padre y creo que el sentimiento de él es peor hacía mi.

-¿No lo intentastes?..-insisitó.

Yamsha se mordió el labio y bufó.

-Bueno, puede que un poco pero no soy tonto y me di cuenta enseguida que no tenía nada que hacer, que la había perdido por mis conquistas y ella buscó consuelo en tu maravilloso padre...-nuevamente soltó una carcajada...-pero a tu padre jamás le gustó que estuviera al lado de tu madre, ni siquiera como amigo. Si la había perdido en el amor de pareja, prefería tenerla como mi mejor amiga y es lo que ha sido hasta ahora, mi mejor y única amiga.

-Mi padre puede ser alguien muy peculiar...-sonrió la joven.

-En ese caso, habla con él sobre lo que te está perturbando...-murmuró pausadamente...-no sé que ha pasado entre Goten y tú, pero tal vez tu padre te eche una mano, eso si, avísale que jamás matarás a tu novio, no vaya a ser que te proponga eso.

-¿Cómo lo...?.

Yamsha presionó el dedo en los labios de la joven, le guiñó el ojo y se despidió.

-No sé lo que ha pasado, pero a veces hablarlo con otra persona te puede ayudar...-y se fue.

Mientras Bra se quedaba pensativa con las palabras de Yamsha, Gohan estaba con las manos en la sien, y con la mirada fija en su madre, soltó un suspiro y...

-¿Cuéntame lo qué pasa mamá?..-preguntó con algo de resignación.

-No me gusta Bra para Goten..-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y eso?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad...-¿qué ha pasado? si te gustaba mucho..

-Eso era antes...-le giro el rostro.

Gohan se paso las manos por el rostro y cogiendo a su madre dulcemente por los hombros..

-Por favor, dímelo..

-Insultó a tu padre, sé metió con él...-sus ojos se nublaron...-él que dio la vida por todos los del planeta y es así como esa malcriada se lo agradece.

El mayor de los Son curvó los labios ante esa declaración, su madre jamás mentía y no estaba pensando en eso, simplemente le sorprendía que Bra hablará así de su padre, entrecerró su mirada..

-¿Qué ha provocado eso mamá?..-insistió...-por que no puede soltar eso a la ligera y más cuando ella ha dicho que también la has dañado..

Milk se apartó las manos de su hijo y levantándose de la silla, le clavó su mirada furiosa.

-¿Crees qué miento?..-vio la negación de su hijo...-¿crees qué lo digo por decir?,¡esa chica ha dicho algo malo sobre mi Gokuh!

-¡Mamá no creo que mientas y estás en tu derecho de enfadarte, pero si no me cuentas algo más, no podré ayudarte!...

La mujer bufó y sus ojos se volvieron a nublar.

-Me metí con su padre.

-Vale...-se calmó..-es lógica la respuesta de Bra...-nuevamente la mirada de su madre le taladraba..-pero no ha sido la correcta, ella no tiene derecho a meterse con papá...-vio la alegría de su madre...-pero tú tampoco con Vegeta.

El joven se pasó la mano por los cabellos, para comprobar como su madre seguía furiosa, estaba seguro que no daría su brazo a torcer así a la ligera, pero Bra había sido valiente y se había disculpado, simplemente que su madre no las quería.

-Mamá te comportas como una niña, miles de veces nos has dicho que debemos perdonar y tú eres la primera en no hacerlo...-se aclaró la voz..-no justifico a Bra, pero tampoco a tí y ¿Sabes qué? Goten va a salir perjudicado de todo esto y eso ya no me gusta nada.

-Ya pero...

-¡A veces hay que tragarse el orgullo!..-exclamó suavemente..-¿lo entiendes?.

Milk asintió a las palabras de su hijo, pero dudaba.

Bra llegó a su casa, miró el interior de su hogar sin encontrar a nadie, se asomó por la ventana para ver la cámara de gravedad encendida, por un momento pensó que era Trunks que nuevamente la estaba arreglando o limpiando, pero ahora que se acordaba, se había ido con su Goten, entonces...solo quedaba su padre.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al saber que él estaba ahí, estaba encantada y maravillada, después de tanto tiempo había dejado de lado su pesimismo y había entrado en su "santuario", salió del interior de su casa y fue hacía el césped, tocó la puerta y en unos segundos, se abrió. Mostrando a su padre.

-Papá enhorabuena...-dijo alegramente.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada.

-Estoy muy contenta...-lo abrazo fuertemente y se mantuvo quieta..-has reaccionado..-se aferró con más fuerza, extrañando al saiyan.

Bra tembló y comenzó a llorar, Vegeta le siguió en ese abrazo y lo hizo con mucha protección, puede que haya estado ausente y que aún siga estándolo, pero era consciente de que sus hijos estaban con él y que si algo les ocurría, él lo solucionaría.

-Bra, ¿qué ocurre?.

-Milk no quiere que esté con Goten...-murmuró...-cuando os fuistéis a pelear, ella se metió contigo y yo con Gokuh, y ahora me ha dado un ultimatúm...-se aferró con más fuerza, mientras el saiyan acariciaba sus cabellos...-o dejo a Goten o ella jamás hablará con él...-nuevamente rompió a llorar...-papá le quiero mucho, no puedo alejarme de él, pero tampoco puede ser la causante de eso.

El príncipe siguió abrazando a su niña, ójala no estuviera con Goten, ójala no se hubieran enamorado y así ella no sufriría, pero...desgraciadamente para él, ocurrió eso. Nació el amor entre ese vástago y su niña. ¿Qué podía hacer? si lo que más deseaba era que se alejará de ese inepto. Se mordió los labios y cerrando fuertemente los ojos..

-No te preocupes Bra, yo me encargaré de todo..

Bastante más lejos de la Corp. Capsule Trunks y Goten estaban en una mesa tomando algo y una sombra los cubrió, mostrando a Marron con los brazos cruzados y la mirada encendida de la rabia.

-Trunks, debemos hablar..-murmuro seriamente..-¡ya!.

-Mmmmm creo que sobro...-susurro Goten un tanto incómodo.

El joven Briefs observó a su amigo y le súplico con la mirada para que no se fuera, agarró fuertemente el brazo de Goten y lo mantuvo sentado ante la pelea de la pareja.

-Solo serán 5 minutos Goten, así que espérame...-murmuro nervioso..-¿vale?.

-Buenooooo...-dijo tristemente.

Tanto Trunks como Marron se alejaron bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño de los Son.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! vaya..siento el retraso con este fic, pero he estado liada y me ha costado hacer un poco este capítulo, las cosas no se han calmado para nadie...¿quiénes de ellos conseguirán perdonarse? ¿Vegeta hará algo contra Milk?.**

**esto y más en los próximos capítulos, nos vemos, saludos y muchas gracias por todos los reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 - La conversación**

El príncipe de los saiyans abrió la puerta de la entrada con su hija en brazos, aún seguía llorando y se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuello. No soportaba verla de esta forma tan deprimente, para eso, ya estaba él. Últimamente se había vuelto un esperto en ese campo. Depositó a Bra en el sofá y le apartó algunos cabellos que estaban pegados en su rostro por las lágrimas.

-Papá..-suspiro dolorosamente.

-Tranquila...-habló pausadamente y se levantó para irse...-ya te he dicho que yo solucionaría las cosas, no te preocupes por que nadie te hará daño.

-¿Y a Goten?..-se levantó para verle directamente...-¿le harás algo a él?, le amo papá.

Vegeta apretó con fuerza sus puños, odiaba esa palabra y más si venía de los labios de su hija. La miro de reojo, viendo la turbación de ella.

-A él no le pasará nada..-finalizó para seguir su camino.

-¿Y a Milk?..-preguntó con una sonrisa...-¿tampoco verdad?.

El saiyan se paso una mano por su cara, eso ya no lo podría prometer. Suspiró con resignación..

-No la golpearé ni le provocaré la muerte con violencia física...-emitió una sonrisa...-tal vez hablando sí se lo produzca, pero por que se lo tiene merecido la bruja esa.

-Papá...-le súplico con la mirada.

-No te prometo nada Bra, solo te prometó que solucionaré el problema diplomáticamente o eso espero.

Y se fue, dejando a la más joven pensativa. Se dejó caer al sofá y cruzó sus brazos, confiaba en su padre, sabía que no la dañaría físicamente a Milk, bueno...él le dañaría verbalmente, que eso era otra historia. Desvió su mirada a su móvil y volvió a suspirar.

Entretanto Goten apuraba su refresco con la necesidad de irse de ahí en cuanto antes, desviaba su mirada a la pareja y observaba como Marron parecía agitada. No entendía nada, aunque tampoco le molestaba mucho. Trunks parecía más calmado y sonreía a cada palabra que la joven decía, se apoyó la cabeza en la mano y volvió a suspirar, él quería estar con Bra, no aquí de aguanta-velas.

-¡Tío Goten!..-exclamó una voz de detrás.

Los ojos del joven Son se abrieron considerablemente, giró su rostro para quedarse petrificado, su sobrina estaba ahí¡oh por kami! seguro que se montaba un lío a tres bandas.

-Hola Pan..-sonrió fingidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?..-preguntó curiosa...-¿has venido con Bra?.

-Ehhhhhhh...-comenzó a sudar...-estoy solo.

Pan le clavó la mirada con curiosidad, él nunca iba solo a tomar algo¿A no ser qué...? su rostro se enrojeció, su corazón bombeó fuertemente y con algo de terror, giró su rostro para ver a la pareja. Goten se golpeó la frente con frustación.

-Trunks y...-sus ojos se nublaron...-¿Marron?...-golpeó la mesa en la que estaba su tío y esté pegó un brinco de miedo...-¿qué hace esa quitándome a Trunks?.

Goten negó la cabeza con miedo.

-Nada, solo están hablando...

-¿Hablando?..-repitió nada convencida...-¡ja!..-clavó su mirada y...-¡ahora se va a enterar!.

-¡Espera!..-le agarró la muñeca...-será mejor que los dejes solos, no los puedes interrumpir así a la ligera.

Pan se mordió los labios y apartando el agarre de su tío.

-¡NO!..-gritó.

La espina dorsal de Trunks tembló y mirando de reojo vio como Pan estaba discutiendo con su tío, se llevó ambas manos a la sien, esto no podía estar pasando, le iban a volver loco con todo esto. Marron entrecerró su mirada y desviando su mirada, vio a Pan.

-Genial..-dijo con humor...-otra en discordia.

-Marron por favor...-susurro Trunks suavemente...-no digas eso.

La nieta de Gokuh caminó hacía ellos y se plantó en medio de la conversación con las manos en jarra.

-¿Qué haces con Trunks?..-preguntó toscamente.

-Que yo sepa soy su amiga y puedo hablar con él cuando quiera...-le respondió Marron en el mismo tono.

-Hablar no es malo, lo único malo es intentar ligartelo..-sonrió con victoria.

Las mejillas de Marron ganaron colores y gruño, mientras que Trunks deseaba estar ajeno a esta pelea. La próxima vez no quedaría con ninguna de las dos, miro como Goten pagaba la cuenta y se despidia con la mano.

-Cobarde..-murmuro Trunks.

Las sombras de las chicas le taparon la vista y encarándolo, lo observaron fijamente mientras él les devolvía la mirada con frustación. Suspiró, nuevamente se masajeó la sien y...

-¿Decidme chicas?..

-¿A cúal prefieres?...-preguntó Marron.

-No juegues con nosotras...-finalizó Pan.

-Estoy cansado de todo esto..-dijo pausadamente, comenzó a levitar...-ya hablaremos cuando estéis más tranquilas.

-No seas cobarde y huyas...-dijo Marron...-da la cara.

-No huyo..-sonrió...-simplemente me resguardo para el siguiente asalto, además...¿quién os ha dicho que yo quiera salir con alguna de vosotras en plan pareja?..

Ambas se quedaron paralizadas.

-Pensarlo detenidamente..-comentó.

-Te puedo seguir Trunks...-dijo Pan.

-Y yo puedo volar más rápido que tú querida Pan.

Tan pronto como finalizó sus palabras, se largó dejando a las chicas ahí plantadas y observándose mutuamente. Ninguna queria dar su brazo a torcer, ninguna quería dar el primer paso, así que se cruzaron de brazos, giraron la cara y cada una se fue por un lado, volviendo a dejar todo el lugar en completo silencio. El joven Briefs, aterrizó en un tejado para sentarse y suspirar, la verdad es que había huido, pero preferia eso a que le mataran. Además él quería hablar con cada una a solas, no de esta forma. A ninguna le ha prometido ser su pareja, solo las quiere como amigas¿por qué es tan difícil?. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y levantó su mirada para ver a su amigo, esté se sentó y...

-Cobarde..-dijo entre dientes Goten.

-Lo mismo te digo...-le contestó.

-Yo tengo motivos...-dijo sonriendo..-no quiero estar en medio de eso, pero tú eres el centro y ellas quieren saber toda la verdad.

-¡Dios!..-se golpeó la cara suavemente...-no les he prometido nada, a Pan le dije que le quería como una amiga y a Marron...bueno, a ella aún no se lo he dicho.

-Pues deberías...-miró fijamente la calle..-no des esperanzas.

Agachó la cabeza y aspiró fuertemente, estaba cansado de todo.

-No me interesa tener novia en estos momentos, es más no la quiero...-dijo rabiosamente...-solo quiero ver como se cura mi padre, hasta donde puedo llegar con esas cartas y su gran misterio, así que una novia solo me distraería y ahora no puede ser.

-¿Estarás en abstenencia total?..-abrió los ojos de golpe..

-Si...-le guiñó un ojo.

Goten le dio palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho Marron?..

-¿Por qué la dejé sola cuando te fuistes a pelear con mi padre y por qué no la he llamado en todos estos días?.

El joven asintió a las palabras, Marron tenía razón. Goten se miro el reloj y se llevo ambas manos a la cara, tenía que ir a buscar a Bra antes de que le matará a él, se despidió de su amigo y se fue rumbo a la Corp. Capsule. Mientras que Trunks se quedó en el tejado de ese edificio para ver pasar a la gente y pensar en todas las ideas posibles para aclarar el asunto con las chicas.

Los días pasaron desde ese encuentro con ellas y en ningun momento hizo acto de presencia para explicarse, las evitaba a toda costa y Bra se pasaba los días un tanto despistada, estaba deseando saber que le diría su padre a Milk y en más de una ocasión Goten le preguntaba por su extraño comportamiento, pero ella, sonreía y le daba un beso. No era el momento, tal vez se solucionaría sin que él supiera nada.

Faltaba un día para recibir una carta nueva y muchas veces se podía apreciar la mirada del saiyan clavada en el buzón, tenía que saber quién se las mandaba en nombre de su esposa. Ardía en deseos de averiguarlo. Ese mismo día, Vegeta se giro para ver como su hija le miraba con mucha preocupación y como jugueteaba con sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres?..-preguntó toscamente.

-¿Cúando...?...-agachó la cabeza.

-No lo sé...-se giró para ver el buzón...-pero será pronto.

Y se largó de la presencia de su hija, Bra rompió a llorar. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? su padre estaba pasando del asunto, ella estaba destrozada y a él solo le preocupaba la dichosa carta. Giró sus talones y se fue directa a su habitación a llorar, por lo menos se desahogaría. El saiyan se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada y suspiro, miró el buzón y se mordió los labios.

-Maldita sea todo...-y emprendió el vuelo. Consiguiendo que ese misterioso personaje dejará la carta en el buzón.

La persona besó la carta y abrió el buzón, Bra se asomó por la ventana y entrecerró la mirada, esa silueta le sonaba de algo aunque...no sabía de donde. Encogió los hombros, tal vez era el cartero.

En la montaña Paoz, Milk estaba sentada en la butaca viendo pasar los canales de la televisión, estaba tan aburrida y asqueada de todo, Gohan venía todos los días para saber de su estado y ella le contestaba ásperamente, la verdad es que en el momento en que le hablaba así no se daba cuenta, pero después si lo hacía. Ella solo deseaba acabar con todo, que la muerte se la llevará y así podría estar con Gokuh, no quería más problema, solo deseaba la tranquilidad.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho y notó como bombeaba con mucha fuerza, también notó como en su brazo izquierdo había un extraño cosquilleo, se levantó y cogió más aire, de repente todo le daba vueltas, por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra que se acercaba, sonrió, seguro que era Gohan que venía a verla..¡mejor! así podría llevarla al médico. Con dificultad dio unos cuantos pasos y abrió la puerta.

Se rostro se paralizo, allí estaba Vegeta.

El príncipe se sorprendió por la repentina visión de la mujer, hacía tiempo que no la veía...desde el combate con su hijo y siempre le parecería una bruja.

Cruzo los brazos y la intimido con la mirada, pero Milk ya no veía nada, todo le daba vueltas y ahora el dolor se hacía más fuerte.

-¡¡Milk tenemos que hablar ahora mismo!!...-rugió con rabia...-¡¡no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más cerca de tí y de tu asqueroso hogar!!.

-Vegeta..-susurró.

Justo cuando finalizó su palabra se desplomó al suelo, sorprendiendo al saiyan que se quedo absorto por la escena. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si debía ir allí..es más no debería mostrar amabilidad hacía esa bruja.

La visión que tenía el saiyan era la mujer de su mayor rival tirada en el suelo y con un aspecto deplorable.

**Continuará.**

**Holas!**

**Vegeta ha ido hablar con Milk, pero ella se ha desplomado...¿por qué?, hablará Trunks con las chicas o seguirá evitándolas...**

**esto y más en los siguientes capítulos. Nos vemos.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 - Una bienvenida fría.**

**Carta 5 - Terror.**

El saiyan miraba atentamente a la mujer que residía en el suelo, no sabía si debía actuar por ella o irse y olvidarse de esa mujer tan indeseable, como siempre había sido. Avanzó un pequeño paso y aspiró fuertemente, lo tenía decidido aunque luego se maldeciera por eso. Salió corriendo y la sujeto con fuerza, la cogió suavemente y por unos momentos se quedo quieto, hacía tanto tiempo que no agarraba a una mujer de esa manera, aspiró su aroma y meneó la cabeza. 

-¡Arpía!..-se expresó rudamente.

No se lo pensó dos veces y cogió rumbo al hospital más próximo. Tan pronto como tocó suelo en el lugar, abrió las puertas del hospital y gritando rudamente..

-¡Ey qué se está muriendo está arpía!..-exclamó.

A los pocos segundos fue recogida por una camilla y al cabo de uno minutos fue llevada a la sala, por unos momentos el saiyan se sintió bastante intranquilo, la última vez que piso un hospital fue cuando..., cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, ya estaba nuevamente pensando en su Bulma. Supiró melancólicamente, vio una silla de plástico y decidió sentarse y pensar en otras cosas, se masajeó la sien y cerró con más fuerza los ojos, los malditos recuerdos le estaba abordando y eso le estaban haciendo más daño, él no tendría que estar en este lugar infestado de gente y sobretodo velando por la maldita arpía, la muy...se había desmayado cuando él quería hablar con ella. Apretó con fuerza sus puños. Se levantó y vio la salida, lo mejor era irse y olvidarse de ella, seguro que toda su familia estaría en camino.

Aunque la energía de la mujer era débil, se podía notar como había disminuido drásticamente. Avanzó un paso y por unos momentos se quedo paralizado, allí delante suya estaba Gokuh, mirándolo tristemente. El saiyan "muerto" tenía los ojos bañados de lágrimas y sus labios estaban mordidos, producto de la tensión del momento, avanzó hasta el príncipe.

-Gracias Vegeta..

-¿Qué?..-repitió incrédulo.

Gokuh emitió una sonrisa tierna.

-Sé que lo estás pasando mal por estar en este sitio..-explicó al clavar su mirada en la sala.

Vegeta le siguió con la mirada y fijo su atención en esa puerta donde la arpía estaba siendo tratada, nuevamente giró su vista a su eterno rival.

-¡Bulma?cómo estÿla ves?..-preguntó al cogerle del Gi..-¡dímelo!

Gokuh asintió pero se quito el agarre que el saiyan le estaba profesando, tragó saliva.

-Ella está bien, bueno...está muerta por lo tanto físicamente no sufre...-la expresión del príncipe era de dolor.

-¡NO!..-gritó, consiguiendo la atención de todo el personal del hospital...-¿solo eso?maldito seas Kakarotto, quiero saber todo de ella!..-volvió a agarrarlo con fuerza...-¡no te comas ningun detalle!...-sus ojos se estaban nublando...-ella me...¿echa de menos?.

El saiyan agachó la cabeza y volvió a librarse del agarre de su amigo, avanzó dos pasos dejando al príncipe quieto en ese sitio, con la mirada pérdida, sus ojos se estaban volviendo a nublar con las posibles lágrimas que estaban surcando en ellos. Gokuh se detuvo y observándolo de reojo..

-Ahora mismo solo me interesa Milk, así que no puedo decirte nada...-lo vio temblar y entonces...-si, ella te echa muchísimo de menos Vegeta.

Una explosión de felicidad sucumbió el corazón de Vegeta, que se giró para verlo directamente, pero Gokuh ya no estaba. Una débil sonrisa se adueñó de él y ahora entendió una cosa, él no pintaba nada en este dichoso lugar, debía volver a su casa y esperar una nueva carta. Su Bulma, le echaba de menos y eso había sido la noticia más maravillosa que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de una hora tanto Goten con Bra y Gohan con Videl habían venido al hospital, la energía de su madre había descendido y estaban muy preocupados, pero por una parte aliviados al saber que la esencia de Vegeta aún estaba latente en este lugar, por los enfermeros supieron que un hombre con una carácter difícil la había traido.

Estaban sentados en los bancos esperando noticias, pero desconocían por completo que Gokuh estaba ahí con ella.

En Corp. Capsule, Trunks abrió la puerta de su casa al ver a Pan echa un mar de lágrimas, alzó el rostro con resignación esto debía acabar de una vez, no podía pasarse la vida delante de su puerta y esperar a que él la escogiera a ella.

-Pan, ya sabes que yo no...-pero fue interrumpido. La joven se había abrazado a él con fuerza y seguía llorando con fuerza...-¿Qué sucede?.

-Mi abuela Trunks, está muy mal...-el joven la abrazó con fuerza y le transmitió calor dulcemente...-ahora no quiero saber nada sobre la decisión, sobre nosotros ni nada de ese tema, lo que quiero ahora es un amigo y tú eres el mejor.

-Siempre seré tú amigo Pan, ¡ya lo sabes! y me tendrás para lo que quieras...-se inclinó y levántando su rostro le limpió las lágrimas y le besó en la punta de la nariz..-pero es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.

-Hoy lo acepto..-soltó con decisión..-pero mañana no lo sé, no me importa el futuro, solo quiero el presente y necesito que estés a mi lado.

-Entonces hoy será eso, ya veremos que pasa en el futuro.

Trunks acarició los cabellos de Pan con más dulzura que antes, su vista estaba reflejada en ella y ahora solo importaba una cosa, estar con ella en estos momentos duros. En la parte de arriba de la Corp. Capsule, Vegeta estaba sentado en la cama con la última carta, había notado como Pan estaba ahí, pero no le dio importancia, solo estaba atento al nuevo mensaje de su esposa, seguro que sería otra palabra y no encontraría el significado en nada. Pero está vez estaba más animado, con las últimas noticias reveladoras de Bulma, estaba con más ilusión para abrir la carta...

Tragó saliva y abrió el sobre.

_Terror_

_te quiero Vegeta de tu Bulma_

_letra C _

¿Terror? esa palabra causó el efecto que tiene. Su carta se cayó al suelo y la miró con miedo, según había contado Trunks con cada palabra, ocurría algo que describía parte de ese significado, ¿Entonces...tenía razón? observó fijamente ese trozo de papel y sintió terror al pensar en algo así, no quería más desgracias cerca de él, ya tenía bastante, tragó saliva y recogió la carta, sus manos temblaban y mirándola fijamente, meneó la cabeza, Bulma jamás les diría nada cruel, al menos a su familia..

Se tumbó en la cama y se colocó la carta en su pecho, debía normalizar su pulso, debía tranquilizarse y no pensar en cosas malas. Su respiración se normalizó y sus ojos inevitablemente se cerraron, consumiéndole en un sueño profundo.

En el hospital.

Milk ya había salido de la sala y estaba en su habitación durmiendo, los médicos habían pedido a su familia que ahora mismo no podía recibir visitas, que lo mejor sería mañana que tendría más fuerzas que hoy. Tanto Goten como Gohan no deseaban alejarse de su madre, pero al final el mayor de los Son, decidió quedarse a cuidarla y si ocurría algo, llamaría de enseguida a su hermano.

-¿Lo harás?..-le cuestionó Goten.

-Por supuesto...-se molesto por esa duda...-sabes que te llamaría, no dejaría que estuvieras con la incógnita.

Goten suspiró al darse cuenta del tono de voz.

-Lo siento, estoy nervioso por mamá...-dijo con más tranquilidad.

-No pasa nada hermano...-acarició la mejilla de su hermano pequeño...-ahroa descansa, mañana te tocará estar en mi lugar.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron y Videl se quedó observando a su esposo.

-Vé a casa, cualquier cosa te llamo...

-¿Estás seguro?..-se acercó a él para abrazarlo...-no me importa quedarme aquí, contigo Gohan.

El joven Son besó a su esposa en los labios y le guiñó el ojo. Cuando ya se había quedado solo, se sentó en la silla de plástico y cerró los ojos, realmente estaba agotado, comenzó a tranquilizarse, a respirar con calma y cuando iba a relajarse por completo, abrió los ojos con asombro. Se levantó de la silla y avanzó unos pasos más, abrió la puerta donde daba a la habitación de su madre y sin hacer ruido, se quedó impactado, allí estaba su pade sentado en la cama y acariciando los cabellos de su esposa. Nuevamente cerró la puerta cuando ya estaba en su interior. Observó todo sin hacer ruido, bajando su Ki. Siendo testigo de algo.

-Milk...-susurro Gokuh con dulzura...-¡oh querida tienes un aspecto terrible!..-sonrió al quitarle unos cuantos cabellos...-yo sé que eres una mujer muy fuerte, así que por favor no te rindas, aún no ha llegado tu momento..así que no te entretengas en llamar a la muerte...-besó sus labios...-por que cuando llegue ese día, yo estaré esperándote ansiosamente..

-¿Cómo ella siempre te ha esperado a tí?...-preguntó la voz con rudeza.

Gokuh tembló y girándose, vio completamente a su hijo apoyado en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y con una medio sonrisa. El saiyan sonrió, pero está vez la mirada de Gohan se clavó en él con furia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, papá?..-preguntó fríamente...-¿has esperado al verla en mal estado para visitarla?o es qué te la piensas llevar contigo?.

-Ya viene a verla..-le confesó...-pero en esa ocasión, fue Goten quién me acorraló.

-¿Goten te ha visto?..-preguntó con sorpresa.

-Si y tubimos unas palabras fuertes, él me recriminó cosas y yo...-agachó la cabeza.

-Te las mereces...-murmuró pausadamente..-todas las cosas que te dijo.

El saiyan observó como su hijo mayor le taladraba con la mirada, no podía creer que incluso Gohan estuviera en contra suya, solo su esposa le perdonaba. Sus labios temblaron. Gohan apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Tenemos que hablar y va a ser ahora...-ordenó Gohan...-no puedes irte nuevamente, ¿entiendes?.

Gokuh asintió a la propuesta de su hijo mayor.

Mientras esto ocurría en Copr. Capsule, Vegeta estaba soñando con su esposa, abrió los ojos y nuevamente la vio a su lado, como aquella vez hace tiempo. Sonrió pero esta vez no hizo ningun movimiento para tocarla, simplemente se quedó mirándola.

-Mujer otra vez estás yaciendo a mi lado...-ella asintió...-¿Es un sueño o una visita tuya?...-pero ella no respondió...-lo tomaré como un sueño, pero si es así quedate más tiempo, antes de que vuelva a abrir los ojos y me encuentre con la cruda realidad.

Y así permaneció, mirándola fijamente sin pestañear, sin hacer ningun movimiento para que ella no desapareciera.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! tanto tiempo sin meterme de lleno en este fic. Bueno, aqui va un nuevo capítulo y más misterios.**

**¿Qué conversación tendrán Gokuh y Gohan, será igual de fuerte como la vez pasada con su hijo pequeño, se salvará Milk?**

**esto y unas cuantas cosas más, vendrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, por seguir fieles al fic. Nos vemos y muchos saludos. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 - Una dura revelación.**

El príncipe no pudo aguantar más la sensación y alargó su mano con la esperanza de poder tocarla y evitar que se fuera de su lado, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, vio lágrimas en los ojos de su mujer, eso le sorprendió por que no sabía si era real o imaginario, si eran lágrimas suyas o las que él derramaba cuando se encontraba en un punto bajo.

-Mujer, ¿por qué lloras?..-le preguntó delicadamente.

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a fluctuar en el aire, no había palabras de ella, solo las que él decía. Su mano tembló fuertemente y cuando iba a rozarla, la puerta se abrió, consiguiendo que Bulma se esfumará y Vegeta despertará de golpe.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Trunks que lo observaba fijamente.

-Trunks...-murmuro con algo de rabia.

-Papá...-susurro seriamente, suspiro aire y se sentó en el borde de la cama para darle la espalda...-tengo que hablar contigo.

-¡Ahora no!..-exclamó al darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos..-estoy ocupado.

El joven saiyan esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso, pero rápidamente la desecho y colocando una mano en el hombro de su padre.

-Es importante...-continuó...-¿te ha llegado una carta, verdad?..-vio la afirmación de su padre..-¡genial, bueno eso esta bien aunque...!...-se mordió los labios y nuevamente le dio la espalda.

Vegeta carraspeó con rabia y levantándose de la cama, se acercó a su hijo.

-¡Habla Trunks!..-ordenó fríamente.

Trunks levantó su mirada y suspiró nuevamente.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de las cosas de mamá...-explicó al ver la cara de terror de su padre...-es hora de que sigas avanzando y estoy muy orgulloso de tí, por que veo que vas saliendo del pozo de depresión pero...-su padre dio dos pasos hacía atrás...-es lo mejor quitar todo lo que nos recuerda de ella, si continua todo como lo dejo jamás nos recuperaremos del todo y en especial tú.

-¡NO!...-gritó con rabia...-¡¡NADA SE MOVERÁ DEL LUGAR!!.

-Papá, debemos hacerlo...-soltó Trunks...-es hora de avanzar.

-¡He dicho que no!..-se cruzó de brazos, mientras todo lo demás le temblaba..-no voy a quitar nada de tu madre.

-Entonces..-se levantó y paso de largo, abrió el pomo de la puerta y mirándola...-lo quitaré yo.

-¿Qué?...-soltó Vegeta con más pánico...-¡ni se te ocurra hacerlo Trunks, ¿me oyes?!.

-Si..-se giro nuevamente para verlo...-pero aún así lo voy a hacer.

El saiyan se acercó a su hijo y lo empotró contra la pared, pero Trunks siguió encarándolo fijamente, él no le asustaba por ese ataque de rabia de su padre. Vegeta se mordió los labios y siguió temblando.

-He dicho que no..-susurro molesto.

-Y yo he dicho que si...-susurro en el mismo tono...-hay que hacerlo y si no te ves con fuerzas, ya lo haré yo.

Trunks apartó a su padre con más suavidad que su progenitor había echo con él. Y cerró la puerta tras sus salida, dejando al príncipe solo, desvió su mirada a la carta que estaba en el suelo y gruñó. "¡TERROR!", ahora mismo sentía eso y rabia. Sobretodo impotencia, sabía que tenía razón su hijo, debía deshacerse de todo lo de Bulma pero..¡no estaba preparado para eso! y seguro que jamás lo estaría.

El joven saiyan bajo del primer piso para ver a Pan sentada en el sofá, la miro directamente y encogiendo los hombros.

-Pan,¿me ayudas?..

La joven alzó su mirada hacía el chico y asintió, se levantó del sofá y parándose enfrente..

-¿A qué?.

-A deshacerme de las cosas de mi madre..

El asombro cubrió el rostro de la morena y alzando una ceja...

-¿Por eso tu padre estaba chillando, verdad?.

-Digamos que si...-finalizó la explicación.

Trunks no deseaba seguir hablando de ese tema, así que comenzó a caminar y mirando por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Pan se iba con él. Sonrió aunque tristemente.

En cambio, Gohan se dirigió a la ventana y mirando por el cristal vio el cielo, suspiró con resignación y notando la respiración acelerada de su padre, comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que Goten te dio un rapapolvo increíble, ¿verdad?.

-Fue muy directo...-afirmó Gokuh con curiosidad...-¿y tú vas a decirme lo mismo?.

Gohan le miro y curvando sus labios.

-Un poco, pero no tan brusco como él...-se alejó de la ventana y sentándose en la cama donde estaba su madre descansando..-tiene razón Goten, se sintió abandonado por ti.

-Pero yo lo hice...

-Papá no te estoy diciendo lo contrario...-dijo suavemente...-sé que ha sido difícil para tí escuchar parte de la verdad, ver como tus elecciones afectaban a tu familia y creéme que en un pasado incluso te llegué a odiar y no comprendía esa manera de alejarte de nosotros por la lucha, ¿qué tiene de especial ese sacrificio?.

-Lo hice por vosotros, para asegurarme que teniáis una vida tranquila y que nadie os haría daño..-soltó Gokuh con dolor...-no era mi intención abandonaros tantas veces.

El joven Son le miro intensamente, escuchó esas palabras y aunque deseaba odiar a su padre, no podía, le quería y sabía que en algunas elecciones había echo lo correcto pero siempre les afectaba de esa manera, había vivido gran parte de su vida sin un padre, aunque sabía que él los amaba con locura.

-Soy padre y no puedo hacerme a la idea que es alejarme de Videl y de Pan, sé que no soportaría que nadie les hiciera daño y si para evitarlo tengo que alejarme de ellas, creéme que lo haría gustosamente...-la expresión de Gokuh fue de tranquilidad..-pero cuando te fuistes con Oob, ¿qué amenaza había?.

Gokuh ensombreció su rostro, en eso tenía razón cuando se fue con Oob para...¿Enseñarle? o era para ¿alejarse de su familia?, sus ojos se nublaron, esa decisión había sido errónea por que había actuado segun su predilección y era...entrenar a la reencarnación de Boo. Se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Papá jamás entendimos por que tomastes esa decisión, parecía que estabas axfisiado con nosotros...-se levantó de la cama y acarició los cabellos de su progenitor...-no te culpo, bueno ya no lo hago...-sonrió con complicidad..-pero eso dejó marcado a Goten y a mamá, durante un tiempo tube que estar con ellos y apoyarles, me dolía tanto verlos llorar y maldecirse, echarse las cosas en cara..

Gokuh se apartó las manos de su rostro y lo miro con dolor...

-Jamás pensé que...

-Lo sé, pero lo hicistes...-no pudo reprimir más las ganas y abrazó con fuerza a su padre, pillándolo por sorpresa...-sigo sin comprender por que lo hicistes, por que nos dejastes abandonados y por que tuve que tomar el Rol que a tí te corresponde, pero eso no significa que no te perdone papá, por que si lo hago...-Gohan comenzó a llorar...-a veces me hubiera gustado comprenderte, pero nunca lo pude hacer, cuando era pequeño y tú no estabas, yo sabía que estabas luchando para vencer al mal, para salvaguardar nuestra seguridad, que luchabas por nosotros pero cuando te fuistes con Oob no entendí esa elección tuya, y entonces me cegué pensando en el pasado, en que si habías estado tanto tiempo alejado de nosotros, era para sentirte libre, por que nosotros...-se separó del abrazo de su padre y cogiendo su rostro...-te agobiamos, por que tu familia te reprimía las ganas de vivir, por que no me querías como hijo..

Los ojos de Gokuh se llenaron de lágrimas, escuchar esas palabras le estaban haciendo daño y ¡JAMÁS! se aburrió de su familia, ¡JAMÁS! se arrepintió de tenerle, era su hijo, su primogénito y el hombre más bueno, menos mal que había sido criado más por su madre que por él, por que si hubiera estado a su alcance sería con era él anteriormente. El saiyan agarró a su hijo y le plantó un beso en la frente, luego cogió su rostro para que lo observará directamente...

-No me arrepiento de haberte tenido como hijo, al contrario, debes estar enfadado conmigo por que os abandoné cuando no tenía que hacerlo y tenía que haberme quedado con vosotros...-pasó un dedo por los ojos de Gohan...-estoy muy orgulloso de ver el hombre que te has vuelto, de ver lo maduro que eres y de ser lo bastante fuerte para llevar a toda la familia sobre tus hombros jóvenes, así que perdóname a mí hijo mío, pero jamás podré recompensarte por mi ausencia en todos estos años.

-Ya lo haces papá.

No pudo aguantar más las ganas de abrazar a su hijo, que lo estrujó fuertemente en su pecho, ójala pudiera viajar al pasado y cambiar esa elección tan egoista, así evitaría crear más confusión y abandono a su familia, pero lamentablemente eso no podría solucionarse en este tiempo, tal vez en esa línea temporal si.

El más pequeño de los Son estaba en el banco de la plaza con Bra entre sus brazos, los dos estaban alejados de la realidad y solo deseaban desconectar. La Joven Briefs alzó su rostro a su amado y acariciando su mejilla..

-Goten, ¿Estás bien?.

-No...-sonrió tristemente...-ójala mi madre se recuperé.

-Seguro que si, es una mujer muy fuerte...-le besó cálidamente en los labios...-si quieres los preparativos de la boda los dejamos para otro momento..

Esta vez Goten le observó fijamente y cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos, le besó en los labios. Pero no le respondió a la propuesta que le había echo la joven, simplemente siguió abrazándola con más fuerza y devoción que antes.

Vegeta bajo corriendo las escaleras y notando la energía de su hijo, fue en dirección hacía él. Abrió de golpe la puerta y lo encontró con Pan metiendo cosas en cajas.

La rabia le estaba hirviendo el interior.

-¡Aléjate de las cosas de tu madre!..-exclamó furiosamente.

Pan tembló al escuchar ese tono de voz y observando fijamente a Trunks, lo vio indiferente a la amenaza, la joven tragó saliva.

-Mmmm Trunks creo que...

-Tranquila Pan..-habló dulcemente Trunks...-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Pero al momento de finalizar sus palabras cálidas a la joven, clavó sus ojos azules en los oscuros de su padre.

-Lo voy a hacer, es hora de que dejes de vivir en el pasado padre.

-¡No vas a hacer nada que no te mandé, y te digo que esas cosas las dejes donde estaban!.

Trunks apretó con fuerza sus puños y siguió contemplando la mirada de pánico de su padre, se creía que teniendo todo lo de su madre, él mejoraría pero se equivocaba, solo estaba empeorando y jamás lo superaría. Estaba decidido a ver a su padre como en el pasado, aunque algo de él nunca volviera a ser el mismo. Debía intentarlo y si tenía que tomar la iniciativa lo haría.

-Papá, tienes que superar todo esto, no rechaces la ayuda que te ofrecen y quitarte las cosas de mamá será un buen paso, tal vez no lo veas de esa manera, pero es lo mejor.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar qué necesito ayuda?..-le preguntó toscamente..-solo quiero estar solo.

Pan se llevó las manos a la boca, eso había sido muy duro, pero Trunks seguía impasible o...¿evitaba mostrar dolor?.

-¡¡PUES NO ESTÁS SOLO, ESTOY CONTIGO AL IGUAL QUE BRA Y SOMOS TÚ MALDITA FAMILIA, ASÍ QUE ACEPTA DE UNA VEZ LA AYUDA QUE TE ESTAMOS OFRECIENDO, NO SEAS MÁS UN CRÍO...SUPERA LA MUERTE DE MAMÁ!!..

Esas palabars impactaron a Vegeta, su hijo jamás le había hablado de esa manera, siempre le había tenía respeto y ahora...le había gritado. El príncipe avanzó y cogiendo a su hijo con fuerza del brazo..

-No vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera..-le recordó..-soy tu padre y me debes respeto.

Trunks se soltó de ese agarre.

-Te hablaré siempre que lo tenga que hacer de esta manera...-apretó con fuerza sus dientes...-debes levantar la cabeza y no eres el único que sufre con la muerte de mamá, yo también lo estoy pasando mal pero..¿Sabes qué? no me hundo en lo más profundo del pozo y me olvido de la gente..-sus ojos se estaban nublando...-lo peor no es perder a la madre que quieres, si no..presenciar su muerte y no haber podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Qué?..-soltó Pan asustada.

-Si papá, estuve presente y no pude ayudarla, no pude evitar su muerte y me siento responsable de todo...-esta vez sus ojos estaban soltando todo el daño que se había inflingido hace 3 meses...-por eso, soy responsable de esta familia..

-Trunks...-susurro Vegeta con dolor..-¿de qué me hablas?.

Pero Trunks bajo su rostro, apretó con fuerza sus puños y cerrando los ojos vio el rostro desencajado de su madre, se vio a sí mismo ajeno a eso ya que estaba...LIGANDO.

Tanto Vegeta como Pan se observaron fijamente, esperando saber que paso esa tarde y por que Trunks no acudió en su ayuda. Algo de rabia le estaba consumiendo al saiyan pero tenía que saber la verdad antes de soltar lo que estaba pensando.

**Continuará.**

**Holas. **

**Trunks no ha podido aguantar más la tensión y ha dicho que fue espectador de la muerte de su madre, ¿cómo se lo tomará Vegeta cuando sepa la razón?, por eso nuestro saiyan no desea estar con nadie. ¿Es justificable?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por los ánimos, tan pronto como pueda actualizaré.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 - El beso.**

Trunks agachó la cabeza y gemió mientras Vegeta lo observaba fijamente, su corazón estaba latiendo con bastante fuerza y eso no le gustaba, sentía miedo por la posible revelación, por una parte no quería escucharla pero por otra.., tenía la sensación de que descubriendo la nueva noticia podría odiar a su propio hijo. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y seguía observándolo fijamente, ahora mismo no se sentía preparado para escucharla, respiró hondamente y con los ojos un poco humedecidos...

-No quiero que hables...-comentó dolorosamente.

Pan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas clavó su mirada en el príncipe de los saiyans y aunque se extraño de esas palabras, no entendía por que no deseaba escuchar la verdad.

-Vegeta creo que es mejor...

-No hables Pan..-soltó Vegeta...-no te metas en donde no te llaman..-dijo fríamente...-solo eres testigo de una nueva pista pero nada más, así que guárdate tu opinión.

Trunks levantó su rostro incrédulo al escuchar las duras palabras de su progenitor con la chica, pero al mirarla, vio como Pan se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos, le había dolido. En cambio Vegeta salió de la sala y camino por el pasillo hasta encontrar las escaleras, sinceramente estaba deseoso de escuchar eso, de por que Trunks no hizo nada por su madre pero sentía que no estaba preparado y sin ¿Odiaba a su hijo?, él mismo reconocía que ese sentimiento estaba muy cerca de su corazón y no deseaba cargarlo contra sus propio hijo, no era el momento y sobretodo él era inocente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apartó una lágrima que estaba resbalando de sus ojos, nunca había sido tan sentimental y odiaba eso, pero ahora mismo, vacío y solo, era lo único que tenía.

Comenzó a subir por las escaleras para irse a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Trunks salió del laboratorio y cogiendo la chaqueta...

-Necesito aire..¿me acompañas?.

Pan asintió.

-Pues vámonos..-le miro con una mirada triste.

El día dió lugar a la noche y Milk abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Gohan que estaba sentado en la butaca y tenía los ojos cerrados. Se sentía pérdida y ya no le dolía tanto el pecho, ahora estaba más calmada.

-Gohan...-murmuro débilmente.

Su hijo abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de la butaca, se dirigió hacía su madre y le cogió fuertemente la mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba los cabellos con dulzura, la expresión de Gohan era de tranquilidad, por una parte al ver a su madre mejor y por otra, haber hablado con su padre de esos temores del pasado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras mamá?..

-Pérdida..-sonrió..-¿Dónde estoy?.

-En el hospital..-vio la cara de miedo de su madre...-te ha dado un ataque al corazón...-le besó en la frente...-parecía que deseaba irte de nuestro lado.

-Parecía no...-murmuró...-quería irme...-le confesó.

Gohan se separó de su madre perplejo, mientras ella le sonreía.

-Quería irme, por que mi siento sola y pérdida, el amor de mi vida ya no está y no quiero ser una molestia para vosotros dos..

-Mamá tú no eres..

Milk le tapó los labios con su mano.

-Ahora lo sé...-se acomodó mejor en la almohada...-te he escuchado hablar con tu padre...-la sorpresa de Gohan era notoría...-también le escuché hablar con Goten aquella vez, pero me hice la desentendida, pensáis que cuando está aquí no lo notó, pero os garantizo que si lo hago...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas..-le amo y siempre sabré que está a mi lado..

-Mamá puedo disculparme por mi pero...

-Goten está muy dolido y aunque es justificable su dolor, debe entender que yo no le guardo rencor a tu padre...-comenzó a cerrar los ojos...-necesito dormir.

-Mamá, ¿te quedrás con nosotros?..-le preguntó al acariciarle la mejilla..

-Durante un tiempo.

Los ojos de Milk se cerraron y aunque el sueño le había invadido, por una parte Gohan temió que no volviera a respirar, así que acercando su mano a la muñeca de ella, le tomó el pulso. Y sintió alivio ante eso. Se sentó en la cama y la observó durante un rato.

El príncipe de los saiyans estaba sentado en el suelo con la mirada pérdida en alguna parte de la habitación, en sus manos había unas cuantas fotos donde salía su esposa y aunque ahora no lo hiciera, antes las estaba contemplando, deseando que esa imagen se hiciera real. Deseando poder tocarla y sentirla cerca de él. Pasó débilmente su mano por una de ella y sintió como el vacio le estaba rodeando completamente. Aspiró con fuerza el aire que había a su alrededor y moméntaneamente cerró los ojos, intentando engañarse a sí mismo que todo esto iba a pasar y que cuando volviera a abrirlos, ella estaría.

Y efectivamente le mostró la cruda realidad. La soledad.

Trunks estaba sentado en el banco del parque con Pan a su lado, las manos del joven residían en su rostro y en ningun momento hacía un movimiento para moverse, solo el silencio reinaba a su alrededor, en ningun momento Pan le preguntó nada, simplemente se quedó callado y estaba a su lado, viendolo sufrir solo. Tragando saliva..

-¿Quieres hablar?.

-No..-respondió secamente.

Pan suspiró..

-No es bueno quedarse con el dolor dentro..

-No me interesa saber eso...-le dijo fríamente.

Nuevamente suspiró la joven, ahora se parecía a su padre, la dulzura que siempre llevaba se había alejado de él.

-¿Quieres qué me quede?.

En ese momento Trunks se apartó las manos de su cara y la observó fijamente..

-No me dejes solo ahora..-sonrió.

Pan rectificó, era increíble pero en unos segundos se había transformado en su padre para luego volver a ser igual de dulce que su madre, la verdad es que ambos genes luchaban con mucha fuerza para hacerse con el poder. La joven no aguantó más y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Estaré contigo siempre.

-Hasta que llegue el final y debas avanzar..-le respondió.

-¿Avanzar?..-repitió al apartarse de él...-¿te refieres a encontrar a otro?...-vio la afirmación de joven...-jamás Trunks, ninguno puede ocupar mi corazón..

Trunks se acercó a ella y le besó fugazmente a los labios, ante la sorpresa de la joven que estaba maravillada por experiementar por primera vez esos labios que siempre había anhelado. Se levantó del banco y mirándole fijamente..

-Lo siento Pan, pero tu espera es inútil..-se mordió los labios ante la tristeza de ella...-no puedo darte lo que buscas y no es por tí, no puedo estar con ninguna..-apretó con fuerza sus puños...-jamás tendré pareja hasta que me perdone.

-¿Perdonar?..-repitió con dolor al momento de levantarse...-¿quién te debe perdonar para qué estes con alguien?.

-Mi madre..-soltó...-por ligar con una chica ella murió y no me merezco ser feliz.

La sorpresa inundó a Pan y no por descubrir que estubo presente en la muerte de su madre, si no...por que estaba ligando con otra, él estaba coqueteando con otra chica estando ella a su lado. Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas, se sentía tonta por esperar algo que ahora mismo había visto imposible, él no sentía nada especial por ella, solo amistad y ella siempre ha estado ciega. Trunks se acercó cautelosamente a su amiga, pero ella dio dos pasos..

-Es la verdad Pan, jamás me he aprovechado de ti y de nadie...-alargó su mano pero la joven se la apartó..-te he dicho la verdad, no puedo estar contigo pero tampoco con ninguna.

Pan se mordía los labios y Trunks volvió a acercarse para tocarla, pero ella se apartaba...

-¡BASTA!..-gritó Trunks.

Se quedó paralizada...

-He sido honesto y te he contado todo, nunca he intentado albergarte esperanzas y siempre te he dicho que eres especial...-colocó sus manos en sus hombros..-no podría hacer a nadie feliz, si nisiquiera me hago feliz a mí mismo, lo único que me interesa es mi padre nada más..

-Siempre te he amado..-confesó...-jamás te he obligado a que me trates de manera distinta y aunque antes era más pequeña y caprichosa decidí cambiar para que me vieras como una mujer, pero todos mis esfuerzos son inútiles..

-No eres tú, soy yo...-sonrió.

-Trunks, ¿puedo pedirte una última cosa? y después de eso, te daré mi palabra de que te olvidaré..

El joven asintió a la petición.

-Dame un último beso...-la propuesta impacto al joven..-sé que te pido demasiado, pero te aseguro que eso me ayudará a avanzar, por que pondré todo mi empeño en olvidarte...

Trunks titubeó por unos momentos y acariciando la cormisura de los labios de su amiga, inclinó su rostro y la besó. Fue explosivo y pasional, el joven agarró con fuerza la cintura de Pan y lo aferró más hasta él, para que no hubiera huecos vacios. El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor y ahora una nueva sensación los estaba envolviendo en una espiral de sentimientos. Justo en ese momento en la mente de Trunks apareció su madre, totalmente moribunda y sola en ese momento en el cual perdía la vida y él no estaba ahí.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó de Pan que estaba confusa por esa nueva expresión, Trunks la miró directamente con el terror dibujado en su mirada..

-No está bien, esto nos puede destruir y no puedo perder el tiempo con estas cosas...-confesó con impacto..-será mejor que me vaya...-se elevó ante la extrañeza de la joven..-has conseguido un beso pero no hay nada más detrás de el, adios.

Y tal como finalizó su explicación se largó dejándola sola.

Mientras tanto Goten llegó al hospital y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación de su madre, Gohan colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor.

-Debemos hablar Goten..-comentó tranquilamente.

-¿Está bien mamá?..-preguntó con terror.

-Muy bien se va a recuperar pero necesitará reposo...-el alivio se vio reflejado en el rostro del joven Son...-es sobre papá.

Goten entrecerró su mirada y apartó con dolor la mano de su hermano, le miró directamente a los ojos...

-Lo odio...-dijo firmemente...-no quiero saber nada él.

-Es nuestro padre...-le dijo molesto...-y merece que lo escuches, luego júzgalo..

Goten abrió el pomo de la puerta, emitió una cruel sonrisa y cuando iba a entrar, le miró de reojo...

-Ya está juzgado y no será perdonado por mí.

Y cerró la puerta justo detrás de él, dejando a Gohan en el pasillo y observando la puerta con algo de rabia, la verdad es que su hermano pequeño era más cabezota.

Un extraño Flash absorbió por completo a Vegeta y levantándose del suelo de su cuarto, comenzó a correr por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta de abajo, se acercó a la cocina y mirando todas las cartas que había encima, comenzó a colocar las letras que habían venido con cada una de ellas. No sabía como le había llegado eso, pero en el momento en que estaba mirando el vacio, esas letras comenzaron a aparecer en su mente.

Jugó con las cartas, las colocó en varias formas y al final cuando iba a rendirse, descubrió el significado..

**"BUSCA"**

-¿Busca?..-levantó una ceja con curiosidad...-¿qué tengo que buscar?.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! Por fin de vuelta, en esta ocasión he venido con las pilas más recargadas en cuanto a está historia.**

**Parece ser que se ha descubierto algo sobre las letras que aparecían en las cartas..¿BUSCA, EL QUÉ? aunque aún las dudas se le están formando en la mente y no encuentra la lógica...¿llegará a descubir todo?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo. nos vemos y saludos a todos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 - Amor Fraternal.**

**Carta 6 - Amabilidad**

La noche se estaba haciendo presente en toda la Capital del Oeste y en cuanto Trunks abrió la puerta de su casa con una expresión de lo más desganado, levantó su vista para ver como su padre estaba enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados y una extraña mirada, por unos momentos el joven tragó saliva temiendo que su progenitor quisiera saber que ocurrió aquella tarde, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para pedirle que le diera más tiempo, su padre le lanzó las cartas y cayeron al suelo pausadamente.

Trunks alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-Papá, ¿qué haces?..-preguntó con curiosidad.

-He resuelto algo de ese misterio de las cartas...-le confesó con una sonrisa de victoria...-lo he echo yo solo.

-¿Cómo, no te entiendo?...-se inclinó a recogerlas con más curiosidad que antes...-¿de qué me estás hablando?...-le miro directamente.

Vegeta se acercó a su hijo y le quitó una de las cartas, la movió sobre sus dedos...

-Busca...-susurro con tranquilidad.

Más interrogantes se le formaban a Trunks en la cabeza, no entendía a que venía eso de "busca".

-Tu madre ha estado escribiendo esas letras en las últimas 5 cartas...-le explicó sin dejar de mirar la carta..-y como tú dijistes tienen un significado, como las otras pero esas no las he podido descubrir..

-¿Me quieres decir que mamá te ha pedido que busques algo?..-preguntó con asombro y vio la afirmación de su padre...-¡es genial, ¿ya sabes qué tienes que buscar?!

En esos momentos Vegeta le negó con la cabeza, aunque estaba feliz por haber descubierto algo, pero seguía desconociendo lo demás y ahí nuevamente se sentía perdido. Trunks bufó con desgana y la felicidad que por momentos había sentido se desvaneció rápidamente. El silencio estaba rodeándolos y cuando Vegeta le miró de reojo con decisión, la puerta se abrió para sorpresa de los dos hombres y vieron como entraba Bra corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos. En ningún momento se detuvo a saludarles, no les dijo nada.

Tan rápido como había llegado, se había dirigido a su cuarto y en ese transcurso de tiempo, había cerrado la puerta de su habitación. Cuando los llantos cesaron, tanto padre como hijo se observaron detenidamente..

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Bra?..-le preguntó Trunks.

-Cosas suyas...-le respondió con indiferencia..-será mejor que me vaya.

Trunks abrió los ojos con algo de asombro, su padre le era indiferente el estado de su hermana que prefería salir a la calle que enfrentarse y ayudarla, el joven avanzó unos pasos y le cortó el camino a su padre, esté entrecerró su mirada..

-¿Qué quieres?..-le preguntó con severidad.

-¿No piensas hacer nada por Bra?...-le recordó Trunks...-¡es tu hija y te necesita!..-le expresó al momento de señalarle el hueco de las escaleras.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y se colocó las manos en las sien..."igual que su madre" pensó, soltó un chasquido de rabia..

-No tengo tiempo para eso...-le contestó con rabia...-ahora tengo algo mejor que hacer.

-¡¿Cómo qué?!..-le cuestionó Trunks al agarrarle del brazo..-¡no le des la espalda!.

-¡Suéltame!..-se expresó con rabia...-¡no le doy la espalda, tengo algo que hacer y ahora eso no importa!

La mirada de Trunks iba cargada de odio hacía su padre, le estaba dando la espalda a su hija por algo innecesario y eso le molestaba de sobremanera, por unos momentos Vegeta emitió una sonrisa cruel pero a los segundos suavizó su rostro y volvió a ser el mismo indiferente.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y cuando estaba abriéndola..

-¡¿Por qué no vas a ayudarla?! ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo..-se expresó con un tono de preocupación que sorprendió a Trunks.

-¿Volverás, verdad?...-le preguntó con temor al abandono...-¿no la dejarás tirada?.

Vegeta miró la calle y volvió a emitir una sonrisa cruel. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza..

-Jamás la dejaré, no se por quién me tomas...-recordó duramente.

De esta manera cerró la puerta dejando a Trunks suspirando de resignación, no entendía la actitud de su padre pero ahora mismo eso no importaba mucho. Dirigió su mirada hacía la parte de arriba y comenzó a caminar, debía hablar con su hermana. Llegó hasta la puerta y tocando suavemente...

-Bra, ¿puedo pasar?.

Pero el silencio seguía inundando la pregunta que había formulado. Carraspeó con más fuerza y volvió a tocar la puerta..

-Si necesitas hablar sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

El pestillo de la puerta se abrió y Trunks supo que le estaba dando la bienvenida, abrió la puerta y asomando la cabeza..

-¿Bra quieres hablar?.

-¿Y papá?...-le preguntó al mirar por la ventana.

-Se ha ido...-suspiró con algo de rencor...-tenía cosas pendientes..-entró al interior y se apoyó en la puerta, agachó la cabeza y mordiéndose los labios...-no lo entiendo, tu le necesitas y él se va, sigue siendo egoista.

Bra sonrió y se quitó unas cuantas lágrimas, desvió su mirada y observó a su hermano detenidamente...

-No es cierto...-habló pausadamente ante la sorpresa de su hermano...-él ha ido a solucionar una cosa por mi.

-¿Cómo?...-preguntó con más curiosidad...-¿qué cosa?

La joven suspiró y se apartó de la ventana para ir hacía su hermano y en cuanto estuvo a escasos centímetros, se tiró a su pecho, ahora mismo necesitaba consuelo.

-Bra¿por qué lloras?..-le preguntó al acariciarle el cabello y besárselo...-¿qué te está pasando?.

Pero ella no dijo nada, ahora mismo estaba realmente cómoda en esa posición, se sentía más protegida.

La puerta de la habitación de Milk se abrió con brusquedad para ver como salía Goten bastante enfadado, al cerrarla con furia se apoyo en ella y gruñó, no quería perdonar a su padre, pero su madre insistía en que lo hiciera, según ella su padre no se merecía ese odio. Apretó con fuerza sus puños ante esos recuerdos, pero nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera su madre aquella que quería con locura.

Se apartó de la puerta y al levantar la vista, su rostro se desencajó al ver como Vegeta estaba delante suya con los brazos cruzados y con un mirada bastante fría. Tragó saliva con algo de terror y avanzó con cautela hacía su suegro.

-Vegeta, ¿qué haces aquí?...-preguntó con temor.

Pero el príncipe no le respondió y lo apartó con brusquedad de su camino, dirigió su mano al pomo de la puerta y al hacer el intento de abrirla, notó como la mano de Goten hacía presión con la suya. Desvió su mirada a su yerno con rabia.

-¿Qué haces mocoso?.

-¿Y tú?...-le preguntó del mismo modo...-¿Qué pretendes hacer ahí dentro?.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa ante el asombro del joven.

-Nada malo o al menos se intentará.

-¿Qué?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad...-¡no puedo permitir que molestes a mí madre con alguna de tus amenazas, no está en condiciones de aguantar nada!

Con un rápido movimiento Vegeta sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Goten. Al principio no ejercía demasiado poder en ese agarre, pero mientras iban pasando los segundos el príncipe iba incrementando su fuerza. Acercó al joven hasta su rostro y apretando los dientes..

-Puede que se lo merezca después de destrozar a alguien cercano a mí con una amenaza..-vio la cara de perplejidad de su yerno y curvó más sus labios haciendo una sonrisa.

El saiyan lo apartó con brusquedad de su rostro y lo estampó contra el suelo, mientras volvía a depositar su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-¡¡Déjala tranquila!!..-le gritó Goten desde el suelo.

-Y la dejaré tranquila, pero primero le diré unas cuantas cosas sobre mi hija y su amenaza...-ahora la perplejidad asoló el rostro del joven Son.

-¿Qué le ha dicho a Bra?.

-Nada que un padre no solucione con su consuegra.

Y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Milk que estaba mirando por la ventana, dirigió su mirada hacía su visita y suspiró con desgana, ya había escuchado la pequeña discusión de su hijo con su consuegro. Clavó sus ojos negros en los vacios de él sin temor alguno, en cambio Vegeta se apoyó en la pared y le miraba intensamente.

Pero el silencio los consumió.

Trunks había cerrado la puerta de la habitación de su hermana al quedarse dormida. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, miró las cartas que aún había tiradas en el suelo y se inclinó a recogerlas, antes no le había dado tiempo con la nueva noticia de su padre. Al levantarse, se quedo un poco paralizado al ver desde la ventana una sombra en el buzón, con cautela dejó las cartas en la mesa y saliendo con velocidad de su casa, se plantó en la puerta a bastante distancia de esa "visita".

-¡Eh¿Quién eres?!...-gritó con fuerza.

La sombra se detuvo unos instantes y mirando de reojo a su amenazador.

-Alguien cercano..-murmuro.

-Repite lo qué has dicho..-volvió a ordenar Trunks al momento de avanzar unos cuantos pasos, pero esta acción hizo que la "visita" también avanzará..-¿conocías a mi madre? ó ¿por qué entregas las cartas? incluso...¿Qué ganas con esto?.

La "visita" emitió una agradable sonrisa.

-El tiempo te lo dirá.

Ante estas palabras la "visita" se esfumó tan rápido como había venido. Trunks no tuvo tiempo de cogerle y eso le daba rabia, no lo entendía, él era un saiyan y esa "visita" era...fuera lo que fuera, se le veía muy seguro de su misión y hasta ahora no lo habían pillado, incluso su padre no había podido dar con él. Se acercó al buzón para ver un sobre con el nombre de su padre. Tragó saliva y mirando por ambos lados, rompió la parte de arriba de la carta y extrajó su contenido...

" **Amabilidad.**

**Te quiero Vegeta de tu Bulma**

**Letra A. "**

-¿Más letras?..-se dijo con algo de perplejidad...-¿pero no había resuelto eso mi padre?...-miró hacía el cielo...-¿Qué nos estás diciendo?.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! tanto tiempo desde su publicación que me ha costado hacer este nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas y algunas tendrán su explicación más adelante.**

**¿Cómo será la conversación de los consuegros?, ¿entrará Goten a la habitación? y sobretodo...¿Quién es esa sombra?**

**Esto y más, en los próximos capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 - Consuegros**

Trunks entró en su casa y cerró la puerta de golpe, haciéndole una pequeña grieta, tiró la carta en la mesa y se sentó enfrente de ella para pensar en ese nuevo misterio. Su padre había descubierto parte del mensaje, pero no sabía que significado tenía la siguiente letra y sobretodo la palabra. ¿AMABILIDAD?. Curvó sus labios con fastidio y un crujido le sobresaltó para girar su rostro y ver a su hermana rasgándose los ojos.

-¡Trunks, ¿qué pasa?!.

-Una carta..-susurro al cogerla y enseñársela...-más misterios y más comeduras de cabeza.

-¿No habéis averiguado nada?...-le preguntó al sentarse enfrente de él..-¿ni una sola pista?

-Papá ha descubierto que en las anteriores cartas, las letras formaban la palabra busca..-suspiró con resignación...-y hoy he visto una sombra.

Bra abrió los ojos con espanto y dudosa...

-Yo también vi una sombra la semana pasada...-le explicó ante la sorpresa de su hermano...-pero no le di importancia, hasta que ahora lo has dicho..¿Quién es?..-le agarró por el brazo con fuerza...-¿lo sabe papá?.

Trunks ensombreció su rostro y se masajeó la sien, lo mejor era que su padre no supiera nada de esa presencia, si no, estaría esperándolo. Aunque ahora que recordaba, la visita extraña le dijo _**"el tiempo te lo dirá",**_ eso daba a entender que aun había más cartas y debían llegarles, en conclusión debían esperar a que esa visita hiciera su "trabajo" y luego nos diría quién es.

-Es mejor que papá no lo sepa Bra..-comentó al levantarse de la mesa y separarse del agarre de su hermana...-no podemos dejar que papá lo espere y lo mate, además si tiene que dejarnos las cartas, es por que mamá se lo pidió, en ese caso no creo que sea mala persona..

-¿Es alguién cercano a mamá?..

-Puede ser...-murmuro pausadamente...-mamá tenía muchos amigos y supongo que alguno de ellos puede ser.

-En ese caso...-juntó sus manos..-tenemos que esperar.

Y asintió a las palabras de su hermana.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hospital, la tensión era bastante grande. Ninguno de los dos se aguantaban y ahora estaban solos y mirándose detenidamente a los ojos, esperando las palabras del otro. El saiyan gruñó y entrecerrando la mirada, avanzó hasta ella con los brazos cruzados y manteniendo la distancia.

-Arpía...-comentó.

-¡No me llames así!..-exclamó la mujer con enfado...-tengo un nombre.

-¿Enserio?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad..-si alguna vez tuvistes un nombre, lo dejastes de lado al amenazar a mi hija ARPÍA..-finalizó con humor.

-Tengo mis motivos...-agachó la cabeza.

-¡Al igual que yo!..-levantó al voz el saiyan, al apretar con fuerza su puño...-¿por qué has amenazado a mi hija maldita bruja?.

Milk le miró a los ojos con rabia, ese hombre era repugnante y jamás entendió que vio su amiga en él. Da igual cuanto tiempo estuviera en la tierra, no dejaba de ser un bárbaro saiyan. Se mordió los labios y gruñendo...

-¡¡DIJO COSAS DE GOKUH QUE NO ERAN CIERTAS, CRITICÓ A MI ESPOSO!!...-le gritó.

Pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se tapó el rostro, no quería que ese repulsivo hombre le viera en ese estado. Vegeta avanzó hasta ella y cogiéndole de la muñeca, le quitó una de sus manos del rostro, ella se asustó por la cercanía del hombre y tembló, pero el saiyan sonrió con maldad y fijó su mirada fría en ella...

-Kakarotto es estúpido y siempre lo será, os dejo de lado en muchas ocasiones al igual que yo se lo hice a mi familia, pero sabes que diferencia hay entre él y yo...-se acercó a su oido...-me quede siempre al lado de mi familia.

-¡¡SUÉLTAME!!..-se zafó del agarre con rabia...-¡¡él lo hacía por nosotros, para defendernos, no como tú que eras frío y sigue siéndolo con tu familia!!..-sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas...-¡¡jamás te compares con mi Gokuh, por que a diferencia de tí, todo el mundo le ama y le echamos de menos!!..-le miró con asco...-¡¡no como a tí que nadie te echará de menos y me da rabia que Bulma haya muerto antes que tú, merecías morir tú y ella vivir sin tí!!

Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón del saiyan, siempre le había dado igual los pensamientos de todos en torno a él, pero esas palabras de que Bulma debería vivir sin él, le habían echo mucho daño. Aunque no expresará sus sentimientos, lo estaba pasando muy mal sin la mujer a la que amaba, sin la única que estuvo a su lado cuando nadie quería estarlo, la que dio todo por él sin esperar nada a cambio...LA MUJER DE SU VIDA.

Milk se tapó la mano al ver el rostro desencajado del hombre, jamás esperó que esas palabras hicieran mella en la coraza del saiyan.

-Tienes razón ARPÍA...-comentó...-ella no debería haber muerto antes que yo, pero las cosas no siempre son justas y aunque tu patética cabeza no lo entienda, la echo mucho de menos, ella era todo para mí...-observó la ventana y suspirando...-pero no he venido a hablar de mis cosas contigo, vengo en nombre de Bra y como sigas con tu amenaza te arrepentirás..-sus ojos se volvieron fríos...-lo qué más deseo es que no esté con tu hijito, pero si mi hija es feliz con él, deberé asumir eso...-la mirada de sorpresa de la mujer se clavaba en sus ojos..-recuerda que yo te traje a este maldito hospital y sin mi, hubieras muerto y echo pedazo a tus hijos, sé que deseas morir al igual que yo, pero antes debemos vivir el tiempo que nos queda y en un futuro lejano podremos reunirnos con esas personas que nos estan esperando, así que te fastidias y me aguantarás al igual que yo, al ser mi consuegra..

-Vegeta..-susurro la mujer..

-Mi hija se casará con Goten y tú no te opondrás a ello...-gruñó..-me lo debes y así me lo vas a pagar, sin comentarios crueles ni nada por el estilo..¿entiendes ARPÍA?..-finalizó con una sonrisa.

Milk agachó la cabeza y asintió.

-Tienes mi palabra Vegeta, pero eso no significa que cambie mi forma de pensar hacía tí..

-Me da igual...-curvó sus labios con otra sonrisa...- no me importas para nada..

El saiyan se crujió los dedos y se alejó de ella para salir por la puerta, la miró por última vez y sonrió con malicia. Justo al cerrarla, giró su rostro hacía su derecha para ver a Goten apoyado en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados..

-No la he matado, pero ganas no me han faltado...-comentó con humor.

-¿No quería que me casará con Bra?..-preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

-Lo has escuchado, por lo tanto ya lo sabes...-encogió los hombros...-si quieres saber más, que tu lo explique tu madre..

-¿Cómo está Bra?..-le preguntó con dolor..

Vegeta meneó la cabeza al ver esa mirada, como odiaba ver el amor del joven por su hija..

-Bien..-respondió secamente.

El saiyan gruñó y se alejó del joven, no quería estar más tiempo en el hospital, le traía muy malos recuerdos. Le dio la espalda a Goten para irse, pero el semi-saiyan lo paralizó con dos palabras.

-Gracias suegro...-sonrió al entrar en la habitación de su madre.

"¿SUEGRO?" como odiaba esa dichosa palabra. Apretó con furia sus dientes y continuó su camino, lo tenía decidido, no quería tener a Goten como yerno, le recordaba a cierta persona más poderoso que él.

Bra cogió un vaso de leche caliente y se sentó de nuevo al lado de su hermano, sopló el contenido y lo miro intensamente.

-Trunks, ¿puedo hacerte un pregunta?.

-¿Qué?..-le soltó si mirarla.

-¿Has arreglado todo el lío que tienes con Pan y Marron?..-sonrió.

Esos dos nombres llamaron la atención del joven que la observó con malicia, apoyó su cabeza en su mano y jugando con la carta, habló pausadamente.

-No hermanita, no hay nada arreglado...-sonrió..-más bien está más liado que antes, besé a Pan hace unos días y con Marron no he vuelto a hablar desde esa vez que me pilló con Goten tomando algo.

Bra se asombro por la confesión del beso.

-¿Entonces te gusta Pan?..

-No de la misma forma que ella cree..-suspiró..-la quiero pero como una hermana, nada más y con Marron...bueno, con ella aún no he hablado..

-Pues deberías hablar primero con Marron, por que no es justo que le hagas eso...-bebió un sorbo de leche...-la chica es muy buena.

-Tienes razón..-susurro al volver su atención a la carta..-¿y cuando os casáis?.

Esa pregunta ensombreció el rostro de la joven.

-Cuando se pueda solucionar unas cuantas cosas..-murmuró con tristeza.

Pero Trunks siguió observando las cartas sin haber echo mucho caso a ese tono que había soltado su hermana. La puerta de su casa se abrió para mostrar a Vegeta, en cuanto su hija lo vio, se fue directa hacía él, le cogió del brazo y mirándole con súplica..

-¿Y bien papá?..-preguntó en un tono esperanzador..

Vegeta curvó sus labios con la misma desgana que antes, su hija estaba suplicando por el amor de Goten, levantó su mirada hacía su hijo para ver como este le enseñaba otra carta, suspiró con resignación y devolviendo la mirada a su pequeña..

-Aclara la maldita fecha y hora para celebrar tu boda con ese insecto..-gruñó.

-¡Oh papá, muchas gracias!..-exclamó Bra al tirarse a su cuello y comenzar a darle besos...-¡¡eres el mejor!!.

Trunks se llevó una mano a sus labios para evitar las ganas de reir al ver a su padre tan colorado por la actitud de su hija. Bra se alejó de su padre y subió las escaleras para llamar a Goten. En cuanto estuvieron solos, el saiyan se acercó a su hijo y agarro la carta.

-¿Más?..-pregunto confuso...-¿pensé que ya estaba resulto todo?

-Me temo que no...-comentó el joven...-hay más letras y más palabras, ¿has echo algo amable hoy?.

-¿Amable?..-alzó sus cejas con curiosidad...-¿A qué te refieres?.

-No lo sé..-encogió los hombros...-¿Algún buen acto que haya echo el príncipe de los saiyans?..-emitió una sonrisa.

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada al escuchar el tono de voz que usaba su hijo. Gruñó al ver el rostro divertido de este.

-No sé de que me hablas...-dijo secamente al sentarse en la silla, dejó la carta en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos...-¿y bien Trunks, cuentame lo que paso ese día con tu madre?.

-¿Qué?...-dijo con temor...-no puedo hablar de eso ahora.

-¡Me da igual!..-exclamó con enfado...-yo necesito saberlo todo.

-Si te cuento eso, me dejarás de lado..-susurro.

-Créeme dudo que haga eso...-curvó sus labios con amargura..-más que nada por que has echo más tonterías y aún no te he destrozado, además eres mi hijo y por lo tanto no puedo matarte..

-¿Eres amable?..-le miro con esperanza...-lo que acabas de decir es amable por tu parte..

El saiyan asintió con una sonrisa.

-Habla Trunks y no te dejes nada...-obligo.

-¿Y Bra?..-preguntó..-necesita saberlo...

Vegeta le miro intensamente y gruñendo...

-¡¡BRA BAJA AHORA MISMO Y DEJA DE HABLAR POR TELÉFONO!!..-ordenó con una voz...-¡¡es una orden!!..-devolvió la mirada a su hijo..-¡listo, ahora habla y no te retrases más!

Trunks carraspeó y juntando sus manos, los recuerdos del pasado volvían a él como un gran toberllino. Debía hablar ahora y dejarse de tantos rodeos, pero temía la reacción de su padre y ahora la de su hermana...¿dejarían de quererlo por eso?.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! cuanto tiempo sin publicar, pero he empezado un nuevo curro y me tiene más absorbida que antes.**

**Trunks hablará sobre ese fatídico día...¿Vegeta y Bra le repudiaran por eso? y Goten...¿hablará con su madre sobre ese asunto?**

**esto y más en los próximos capítulos, nos vemos. Saludos**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS RECIBIDOS.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 - La muerte de Bulma.**

Trunks cruzó sus manos y enterró su cabeza en ellas, suspiró con fuerza y levantó su rostro para ver a su padre y hermana ansiosos por saber lo que ocurrió..

Vegeta tragaba saliva sin cesar, saber que le había pasado a su Bulma ese día le estaba entrando un miedo atroz, además..¿Cómo podía odiar a su propio hijo?, le miró con cautela, jamás podría hacer eso aunque no demostrará muy abiertamente sus sentimientos, esa palabra estaba prohibida en sus sentimientos en cuanto a su familia.

Bra jugueteaba con sus dedos, saber que le habían llamado para descubrir lo que paso ese día, le estaba matando de la intriga. Aspiró con fuerza y evitó que una lágrima furtiva saliera de su rostro.

_**El fatídico día...**_

Bulma bajaba las escaleras de su casa mientras renfunfuñaba palabras crueles hacía su esposo, nuevamente se habían peleado y aunque era una de sus tonterías, eran discusiones fuertes que hacían temblar los cimientos de Corp.Capsule. Observó de reojo hacía su espalda para ver a su saiyan detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fríamente.

La mujer tragó saliva y se apartó unas gotas de sudor de su frente, el pecho le dolía bastante y respiraba agitadamente, pero achacó todo su malestar al culpable de todo.

Vegeta.

-¿No vas a decir nada?...-le preguntó la mujer.

-No..-soltó bruscamente...-ya sabes lo que pienso...

-Te arrepentirás...-murmuró con enfado.

-Lo dudo...-sonrió con malicia.

Bulma curvó sus labios y le dio la espalda para irse hacía el exterior donde su hijo le esperaba, abrió el pomo de la puerta y una sensación angustiosa le abordó por completo, desvió su mirada para ver de nuevo a Vegeta y algo de dolor comenzó a generarse en su pecho. Aspiró con fuerza y abrió la puerta para ver a su hijo sentado en la aeronave hablando por teléfono.

Trunks levantó su mirada y vio a su madre yendo hacía él, y parecía bastante enfadada. Movió su rostro para ver a su padre en la puerta con una sonrisa juguetona. Y ante esta visión meneó la cabeza con resignación, ya habían vuelto a discutir.

-Mamá..-habló Trunks.

-¡Calla!..-exclamó con enfadado, consiguiendo que su hijo brincará del susto...-¡tu padre es idiota!.

-Entiendo..-soltó con humor...-¿nos vamos?.

De este modo Trunks accionó el acelerador y la aeronave comenzó a volar para alejarse de su hogar y de su esposo...para siempre, aunque ella no supiera eso. Durante todo el trayecto la mujer se mordía las uñas y observaba la ventana con nerviosismo, Trunks suspiró y mirándola..

-Mamá, ¿a qué hora tienes cita?..

-Dentro de 3 horas..-le respondió sin mirarle...-será mejor que me distriga yendo de compras...-le devolvió la mirada...-es mejor quitarse de la cabeza a tu padre..

Trunks sonrió ante esa aclaración..

-¿Y estás mejor?.

-¿A qué te refieres?..-preguntó curiosa..

-Mamá, me refiero a los desmayos y a los dolores de pecho...-le recordó...-últimamente has estado con mucho estress por el trabajo y por papá, así que tu cuerpo está agotado...

-Lo sé...-miró fijamente el cielo...-es que no he tenido tiempo para descansar..

El joven miro con desconfianza a su madre y decidió no hablar más del tema, por que ella volvía a estar ausente y observaba el cielo. Un ruido les llamó la atención y Bulma recogió su bolso para ver como el móvil parpadeaba, sonrió con ternura al ver el nombre de la persona y dando el contacto a la llamada. Ella habló antes que su interlocutor.

-Hazlo.

Apagó el móvil y se volvió a concentrar en el paisaje, Trunks la observó de reojo con curiosidad, quería saber quién había sido pero estaba claro que su madre no iba a hablar sobre el tema. A los diez minutos aterrizaron en el parking del centro comercial y bajando del aeronave, Bulma miró la hora de su reloj y suspiró, desvió su mirada hacía su hijo...

-¿Y bien?..-le preguntó...-tenemos una hora para hacer la compra...-sonrió.

-¿Una hora?..-repitió con una sonrisa...-perdona que te cuestione mamá, pero necesitas más tiempo para comprar..

Bulma puso morros y comenzó a caminar, seguida de cerca por su hijo. Armándose de valor, el joven carraspeó fuertemente..

-Mamá, ¿quién era?...-vio la mirada perpleja de Bulma...-me refiero a la llamada de antes, ¿Era de trabajo? es que ha sonado cortante..-se explicó ante la sonrisa tierna de su madre..-¿era la compra de algun producto importante? lo digo para saberlo y estar al tanto de todo.

La mujer se detuvo y acercándose a su hijo, se colocó de puntillas y le beso en la frente con dulzura. El beso fue corto pero muy expresivo, las mejillas de Trunks ganaron colores de vergüenza y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, le encantaba eso. Su piel se erizó, hacía tanto tiempo que no le daba un beso tan maternal..desde que era un niño pequeño.

-Mamá..-susurró.

Bulma se separó del beso y agarrando suavemente el rostro de su niño, le miro intensamente...

-Será en un futuro próximo cuando sepas eso..-le soltó.

-¿No te entiendo mamá?.

-A su debido tiempo lo entenderás...-le acarició los cabellos.

Cuando le dijo eso, la mujer se alejó de su hijo y siguió caminando dejando a Trunks más absorto con todo eso. Tragó saliva y un estremecimiento abordó todo su cuerpo, su piel se erizó de tal manera que parecía puas. Meneó la cabeza y siguió a su madre.

Bulma entró al interior del centro comercial y Trunks iba a ir en su rescate, cuando una bella mujer se cruzó en su camino. La observó de arriba a abajo, era una morena despampanante, con una delantera única, unos labios carnosos y cubiertos de un pintalabios rojo y sus ojos, tan azules como los suyos propios. Le había hipnotizado con fuerza.

Le sonrió a la joven, se acomodó el cabello y cambio de dirección. Dejando sola a su madre.

Bulma observó de reojo a su niño para menear la cabeza, todos eran iguales y sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a las tiendas que más le gustaban. Pasó por cada una de ellas, se compró los vestidos más bonitos del lugar y cargadas con bolsas, seguía dando vueltas por el centro comercial, hasta que fuera la hora indicada y se hiciera las pruebas.

Observó su reloj y emitió una sonrisa, dio la vuelta y se fue en busca de su hijo, le iba a dar un poco de vergüenza molestarlo, pero necesitaba que le acompañará.

Pero algo la detuvo. Y detuvo el corazón de otra persona sin que él supiera la razón alguna.

Bulma respiraba fuertemente y todo le daba vueltas, se estaba mareando y su brazo le dolía bastante. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y dirigió su mano a su pecho, para notar como su corazón bombeaba con mucha, sentía naúseas y sus piernas se flaquearon hasta caer al suelo. Miles de personas que había a su alrededor, se aproximaron a ella para socorrerla, pero la más importante...estaba ocupado.

En el exterior Trunks estaba absorto con la presencia de esta chica, estaba a punto de babear por cada centrímeto que tenía delante suya..

-¿Eres de aquí?..-preguntó embobado.

-No, solo estoy de paso..-le respondió la morena al pasar un dedo por la mejilla de él...-¿y tú, eres de aquí?.

-Llevo aqui toda mi vida...-le soltó con una sonrisa al acariciar su mano..-¿Cómo te llamas?..-ronroneo.

-Monik..-le dijo al pasar su lengua por sus labios..

Trunks acercó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició mientras Monik se dejaba llevar por esa maravillosa caricia. Estaba ausente de todo, incluso de su madre. Pero alguien estaba mal, se colocó su mano en su pecho sin saber por que su corazón estaba llorando de sangre, dejó de entrenar y respiraba con fuerza.

Mientras tanto Bulma tenía el rostro azul, no podía respirar y sus ojos se estaban cerrando, le había dado un ataque. Ella, una mujer fuerte había caido con algo tan simple como esto, pero su cuerpo ya le estaba avisando, el exceso de trabajo, los excesos de peleas con Vegeta...su cuerpo estaba agotado y ahora no había marcha atrás, una débil lágrima resbaló por sus ojos, no volvería a ver a su familia, ni amigos y mucho menos a Vegeta, su saiyan querido.

Tembló copiosamente y solo escuchaba el barullo de la gente que le rodeaba, y ante eso, sus ojos se cerraron. Antes de perder la consciencia para siempre, tuvo tiempo de hacer un último viaje.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver como estaba detrás de su Vegeta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y deseo poder tocarlo, acariciar cada parte de su piel. Pero él parecía ajeno a ella, como si no la pudiera notar. Sentía como le habían colocado a su cuerpo unos aparatos con descarga eléctrica, pero ella no respondía. Y entonces se dio cuenta de todo...estaba muerta.

Alargó su mano para avisar a Vegeta que estaba ahí y que le ayudase, que viniera en su rescate pero no podía moverse y sus ojos se llenaban de más lágrimas...

Y algo pasó, para alegría de ella.

Vegeta se giró y la observó fijamente, le preguntó si seguía enfadada con él y ella solo podía responder con lágrimas, eso enfureció más a su amado y entonces le vio sonreir, con esa sonrisa que en muchas ocasiones le había vuelto loca. Ante eso, no pudo evitar ese único acto que le quedaba por hacer...

-Te quiero Vegeta..

Y a partir de aqui todo fue oscuridad.

Trunks se quedó paralizado de golpe, desvió su mirada hacía el interior del centro comercial y con un gran terror en su interior, se separó de Monik para salir corriendo, abrió las puertas de golpe y observó el barullo de gente que había alrededor de alguien, tragó saliva y se detuvo de espanto, meneó la cabeza con desesperación y salió corriendo hacía el centro de esa reunión, empujó a todos los que estaban en su camino y llegando al principio.

Se desplomo.

-¡¡MAMAAAAAAA!!..-gritó al tirarse a su cuerpo y comenzar a zarandearlo...-¡¡MAMA ¿ME OYES?!..-besaba la frente de ella, acariciaba su mejilla..

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, era el culpable de todo. Se tapaba el rostro con sus manos y gemía con dolor, él tenía que estar con ella, no ligando con una chica. Estaba tan absorto en esa morena que no reparo en sus sentidos, donde le habían avisado de esto. Él podía haber evitado eso y no hizo nada.

Notó como alguien se inclinó y escuchó una suave voz...

-Siento mucho lo de su madre..-apoyó su mano en el hombro...-le ha dado un ataque de corazón, ha sido rápido y apenas ha sentido dolor..

-¡Dios, qué voy a decirle a mi padre!..-exclamó perplejo ante eso...-no he echo nada..

-No se podía hacer nada ante eso...-le apoyó el hombre...-es algo inevitable.

Pero Trunks negó con la cabeza, había sido una muerte fácil de superar para ellos. Y ahora estaba contemplando a su madre muerta en el suelo del centro comercial. Tragó saliva, debía pensar con frialdad. Agarró el móvil y marco un número...

-Papá...-aspiró con fuerza para evitar el torrencial de lágrimas...-mamá ha...

**Volviendo a la época actual...**

Vegeta se levantó de la mesa con rabia, apretó con más fuerza sus puños mientras Trunks cerraba los ojos esperando un golpe. Pero al abrirlos, se dio cuenta que él se había ido, dejándolo solo con su hermana.

Bra estaba llorando y se levantó de la silla para abrazar con fuerza a su hermano.

-No tienes la culpa Trunks..-le susurro dolorosamente.

-Si la tengo...-le cuestionó..-no estuve con ella.

-Eso no se podía evitar.

Y Trunks rompió a llorar con fuerza, mientras su hermana le mecía como si fuera su propio hijo. Necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba cariño...necesitaba a su madre.

El príncipe volaba a gran velocidad por los aires, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos...necesitaba estar con ella.

**Continuará**

**Holas! MIl PERDONES, pero estoy muy liada con el trabajo y he podido actualizar el capítulo...**

**La muerte de Bulma es un mal común en la sociedad y me pareció buena la idea de que muriera así, creedme, pensé muchas formas y algunas eran sádicas, pero no hay que ser tan violento. Se puede morir de forma natural y por eso...no puede ser resucitada. Hemos visto la visita que ella le hizo a su saiyan..**

**¿A dónde irá Vegeta?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo en este fic, el más largo que he echo hasta el momento...**

**nos vemos y saludos.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 - Aceptación**

**Carta 7 Conociéndonos.**

Había pasado dos días desde que Trunks "revelará" su secreto y su padre no había echo acto de presencia en su casa, intentó localizarlo mediante su energía, pero su progenitor la hizo desaparecer, era como si no quisieran que lo encontrarán. El joven suspiró al beber un poco de café y observar desde la ventana como los días pasaban y su padre no aparecía.

-¿Dónde estará?..-se preguntó a sí mismo...

-Conociéndole...-habló Bra detrás de su espalda...-estará en un lugar donde esté cómodo...

Trunks desvió su mirada hacía su hermana y suspiró de impotencia.

-¿Crees que me perdonará?...-preguntó con temor...-¿me culpa de la muerte de mamá?...-le miró fijamente...-¡tú no lo has echo, pero él seguro que pensará que soy el responsable por no socorrerla!.

Bra endureció su rostro y avanzó hasta su hermano, le miró fijamente y suavizando su expresión al momento, apoyó la punta de su nariz con la de él, sonrió y le acarició el cabello...

-No eres el culpable Trunks, eso ocurrió sin que tú hubieras podido evitarlo...-rozó su nariz con más cariño...-mamá estaba débil por el trabajo y su cuerpo ya le dio unos cuantos avisos, pero tu sabes lo testadura que era...-le besó en la nariz...-son cosas que pasan aunque duelan mucho..

-Si tú lo dices...-se cruzó de brazos...-pero tengo que averigurar quién es el hombre de las cartas y que relación tiene con mamá...

-Ahora eso es importante como recuperar a nuestro padre...-se miró la muñeca para ver el reloj...-¡ostras! llego tarde...-se llevó las manos a la cabeza..

Comenzó a moverse por todos lados, bebiéndose el café de un trago y quemándose en el proceso, soltando palabras mal sonantes y subiendo y bajando las escaleras con más furia que antes, Trunks se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla para ver como su hermana se movía frenéticamente por toda la casa, suspiró de resignación ante esa imagen.

-¿A dónde vas Bra?.

-¡A buscar a Milk con Goten!..-se detuvo a coger aire...-¡piensa que si pasamos más tiempo juntas nos irá bien a las dos!...-entrecerró su mirada...-lo dudo, pero por Goten hago cualquier cosa..

-Suerte hermanita...-sonrió.

Bra gruñó y dando dos zancadas hasta él, le golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!...-le gritó.

Se acercó hasta él y entrecerrando su mirada...

-Debes buscar a Marron y disculparte con ella...-le recordó con rabia...-la chica se merece eso y más de tu parte...-señaló la puerta..-¡así que ya sabes donde tienes que ir!.

Trunks asintió a las palabras de su hermana y ella volvió a mirar el reloj, para gruñir y salir corriendo por la puerta. El joven observó como su hermana iba corriendo por el césped y eso le causó mucha gracia, apoyó su cabeza en su mano y pensó en lo que su hermana le había dicho.

-Tiene razón..-se levantó de la silla...-es hora de que vaya hacía allí.

Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba tumbado en la tierra que cubría la tumba de su esposa, desde hacía dos días estaba ahí sin hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente esa piedra y recordar que debajo de ella, estaba su Bulma. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y a sentir nuevamente los rayos solares, pero él no se quería despertar, deseaba continuar durmiendo y saber que en sus sueños ella si estaba a su lado.

Notó como una mano acariciaba su rostro y la voz dulce de alguien...

-Despierta Vegeta.

Sus labios dejaron escapar una sonrisa, ese tacto y todo lo que envolvía a esa presencia lo conocía muy bien. Entreabrió los ojos para ver la silueta borrosa de ella, alargó su mano para acariciarla y notó que por primera vez no traspasaba a la figura, si no, que la podía tocar...

-Bulma...

-Despierta Vegeta, los niños te necesitan mucho...

Intentó abrir los ojos por completo, pero no podía hacerlo. La figura borrosa de ella estaba comenzando a desaparecer y cuando ya no estaba a su lado. Él abrió los ojos para ver la realidad, estaba en la tumba de su esposa. Se llevó las manos a la sien y comenzó a masajearlas para recordar que había pasado. Nuevamente sus sueños le habían echo una mala jugada. Apoyó su espalda en la lápida y contempló todo lo que le rodeaba, estaba en el cementerio viendo a personas como él sufriendo por sus seres fallecidos y por una primera vez en su vida, sabía lo que estaban pasado todos esos humanos.

Curvó sus labios para entrecerrar su mirada y ver que una figura venía hacía él. Le giró la cara cuando ya la tenía enfrente suya...

-¿Qué haces aquí?¡te pasas la mayor parte de tu vida en este mundo y tú ya no perteneces a el!...

-Vengo de visita...-soltó Gokuh...-¿puedo sentarme?.

Pero el príncipe no le respondió y cerró los ojos, Gokuh encogió los hombros y se sentó a su lado mientras juntaba sus manos y clavaba su vista en el césped...

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo veían el silencio pasar a su alrededor y escuchar los sollozos de dolor de las otras personas que estaban en el cementerio.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a casa?...

-No es asunto tuyo Kakarotto...-se cruzó de brazos.

-Trunks no es el culpable de eso...-le recordó..-fue un accidente y Bulma no quiere que le odies...

Vegeta suspiró al escuchar ese nombre, pero se mantuvo distante con el otro saiyan...

-Puedes decirle que no estoy enfadado con él...-dijo entredientes..-puede que en un principio le echará la culpa, pero solo fue durante unos segundos...

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú a Trunks?...

-Eso ya se lo diré cuando a mi me apetezca, en cuanto a lo otro se lo dices a ella...-le miró con rabia...-ya que os veis mucho...

Gokuh sonrió y meneó la cabeza con negación...

-No te creas ya que apenas nos vemos...-se cruzó de brazos y puso morros...-ella está más pendiente de lo que estáis haciendo, que tranquilizarse y pensar que esto ya no es su mundo..

-Deberías hacer lo mismo...-se levantó del suelo...-recordar que este ya no es tu mundo..

Gokuh levantó un dedo y con cara de pena...

-Pero yo no estoy muerto como tendría que ser...-explicó...-soy distinto, puedo viajar a ambos mundos pero no pertenezco a ninguno de ellos...-entristeció su rostro...-estoy esperando a que Milk se reuna conmigo y entonces me quedaré para siempre en el mundo en que ella esté...

Vegeta volvió a cruzarse de brazos ante esas palabras...

-¿Vamos que estás aquí como una garrapata por que ella aún está viva y no puedes descansar tranquilamente hasta que ella la palmé?..-soltó con irónia.

-Tú lo has dicho...-sonrió...-pero con palabras más bonitas no tan burras..

Gruñó ante esa afirmación y comenzó a elevarse, mientras Gokuh le miraba intensamente y le guiñaba el ojo. Ante está acción curvó sus labios con desgana, este hombre incluso muerto le sacaba de sus casillas, pero antes de irse completamente...

-Falta poco para que acabe la llegada de las cartas y será el momento de descubrir el significado.

El príncipe de los saiyans se detuvo de golpe y miró hacía atrás para ver como Gokuh ya no estaba en ese sitio. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y lo maldijo, él muy puñetero había esperado a decírselo cuando estaba lejos. Se cruzó de brazos en el aire y pensó en las palabras del idiota, si mal no recordaba hoy venía una carta y sonrió con intensidad.

Bra estaba en las puertas del hospital esperando a que Goten viniera acompañado de su madre, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que verla directamente y en más de una ocasión se había retractado, pero como le había dicho a su hermano por Goten hacía cualquier cosa, hasta aguantar a su madre. Suspiró con resignación cuando vio tres figuras que avanzaban hasta ella, se sorprendió de ver a Gohan ahí.

-¡Bra, cuanto tiempo!..-exclamó con felicidad Gohan.

-Es cierto...-le devolvió la sonrisa...-no sabía que ibas a venir.

El joven se acercó a ella...

-Lo decidí en el último momento..-se llevó una mano a su cabeza...-creo que es mejor..-se acercó a su oido..-teniendo en cuenta la mala relación que hay entre vosotras..

-¿Te has enterado?..-soltó con angustia..

-Si..-afirmó con una sonrisa...-pero tranquila no te culpo de nada.

La joven observó por encima del hombro del saiyan como Goten se acercaba a ella con su madre. El rostro de Milk se contrajo al ver a la jovencita, pero las palabras del príncipe volvieron a rebotar en su mente, debía hacerlo por su hijo aunque ella no le perdonará..

-Mamá...-susurró pausadamente Goten...-no quiero malas palabras hacía Bra..-dijo con frialdad ante la sorpresa de su madre...-ya he tenido bastante con todo esto y si te ofendio lo que dijo de papá quiero que sepas que opino como ella...-notó como la mano de su madre se apretaba con fuerza a la suya...-no perdono a papá por todo lo que ha echo, es un egoista y no voy a cambiar de opinión hacía él, me sentí abandonado y secundario en su vida...-Milk se mordió los labios...-Gohan le ha perdonado pero yo no, ahora lo más importante es mi vida junto a Bra y ella es la mujer a la que he escogido y me da igual el padre que tenga, no le tengo miedo...-se detuvo y la miró fijamente...-así que la respetarás del mismo modo que me quieres a mí.

Se alejó de ella para irse hacía Bra y darle un beso en los labios, Gohan desvió su mirada hacía su madre para verle el rostro lagrimoso y supo, que su hermano pequeño había dicho algo para entristecerla. Suspiró con impotencia y se cruzó de brazos, la tarea de que Goten perdonará a su padre iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban.

Y en lo alto del hospital el rostro de Gokuh se contrajó de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo para remover en su cabeza las palabras de su hijo pequeño, realmente su hijo le odiaba profundamente y no había manera de hacerle cambiar.

Trunks alegró su rostro al ver la pequeña isla del maestro Roshi y algo de temor le entró por todo el cuerpo, no sabía como debía disculparse con Marron y eso le mantenía de los nervios, aterrizó en la playa de la isla y avanzó un paso, pero tuvo que alzar sus manos para evitar que la enorme bola de energía se estrellará contra su rostro, aguantó esa energía y cuando la tenía bajo su control la dirigió hacía el cielo donde se perdió en el horizonte, bajó su rostro hacía la puerta de la casa y con el rostro desencajado...

-Pero...¡¿Quién diablos ha sido?!..-gritó con rabia...-¡¡Así se recibe a las visitas?!.

-A ti si..-respondió una voz fría...-teniendo en cuenta el daño que nos has producido Trunks...

-Esa voz...-titubeó de sorpresa.

El saiyan tragó saliva al ver como la figura femenina iba avanzando hacía él, dio dos pasos hacía atrás para observar que C-18 no se andaba con juegos si se trataba de proteger a su hija, su mirada igual de fría que la de su padre marcaba un gran enfado hacía él..

-Y no serán la única...-soltó con rudeza al comenzar a formar una bola de energía...-tienes la culpa Trunks.

El príncipe de los saiyans aterrizó en su hogar y un sentimiento de tranquilidad le inundó por completo, se dirigió al buzón y lo examinó, se dio la vuelta para volver al interior de su casa y esperar a que fuera de noche y descubrir al mensajero, pero algo en su interior le hizo volver sobre sus pasos hacía el buzón, lo abrió y vio esa carta que iba siempre dirigida hacía él...

**" Conociéndonos.**

**Te quiero Vegeta, de tu Bulma.**

**Letra A. "**

Curvó sus labios con impotencia, nuevamente había recibido la carta sin descubrir quién era el mensajero.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! siento la demora pero aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo de mi fic.**

**Han pasado algunas cositas, pero todas igual de emocionantes...¿sabe Gokuh quién es el mensajero? en cuanto a Goten ¿perdonará a su padre algún día? y lo que es más importante...¿C-18 luchará contra Trunks o la androide le dará la oportunidad de explicarse ante su hija?, eso y más en los próximos capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo recibido. Nos vemos y chao.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 - Una disculpa.**

Vegeta estaba dentro de su cámara de gravedad mientras entrenaba y pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado desde que había entrado por última vez. Las cartas que Bulma le enviaba le dejaba confuso y no entendía ni la mitad de ellas, no sabía si tenía que buscar un sentimiento en ellas o alguna acción desconocida para él. Aspiró con fuerza y giró su rostro hacía atrás para verse completamente solo, la última vez que la vio fue cuando ella se quiso despedir de él...

Sus ojos se movían por todos los lados de la cámara pero no notaba nada de ella. Agachó la cabeza y apagó el botón de su sala. La puerta se abrió y salió por ella para ir hacía el interior de su hogar. Lo contempló fijamente para ver como aún había cosas de ella por todas partes, las miró con fijación y pronto un recuerdo le abordó por completo.

_"Tenemos que deshacernos de las cosas de mamá" _ese fugaz pensamiento le atacó con intensidad..¿a quién intentaba engañar?, su hijo tenía razón, él no podía seguir teniendo las pertenencias de Bulma por que nunca iba a volver y así no saldría jamás de este estado tan deprimente. Alargó su brazo para agarrar una foto donde ella aparecía con unos cuantos años menos. Pasó su mano por el marco y gemió con dolor, iba a ser la tarea más difícil que jamás había echo. Si hacía ese paso estaba admitiendo una cosa...que estaba solo y que el gran amor de su vida no estaba con él. Levantó su rostro para ver más fotos de ella...

-Será muy difícil Bulma..-susurro con dolor...-pero debo seguir aunque no me haga ninguna gracia...-se dirigió al laboratorio y recogió unas cuantas cajas, se detuvo en el pasillo y una débil lágrima resbaló por sus ojos, aspiró con fuerza y volvió a su camino...-perdóname Bulma.

Y comenzó a recoger todas las fotos que había en el salón.

La calor estaba atacando a la Capital del Oeste y Yamsha estaba sentado nuevamente en el banco con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, notó como su piel se erizó y girando su rostro al momento de abrir sus ojos, lo vio.

-Gokuh...-susurro con una sonrisa.

-Yamsha...-observó como su piel estaba erizada...-¿pensabas que era otra persona?

Yamsha sonrió y cerró los ojos para volver a pensar en sus cosas...

-Deberías estar en tu casa y no aqui..-le explicó Gokuh...-es demasiado temprano para tu momento.

-Sé que llegará pronto..-le miro con determinación...-por eso espero a que llegue el momento.

-La muerte no es una vía de escape Yamsha...-ensombreció su rostro..-y sabes que Bulma no quedría que estuvieras así.

El humano pegó un brinco al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que más amaba, desde que ella estaba muerta su vida había dejado de tener sentido y solo deseaba irse y poder estar a su lado, aunque ella lo quisiera como un amigo. Pero aún no podía irse debía esperar ese momento.

-¿Qué dice ella?..-preguntó con esperanza...-ella me...

Gokuh le miro y sonrió.

-Te echa de menos Yamsha ya sabes que eres muy importante para ella...-le guiñó el ojo..-y está muy agradecida por todo.

El alivio se apoderó de él y sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo. Bulma pensaba en él y eso le llenaba de satisfacción. Gokuh se quedó unos minutos más con Yamsha hasta el momento idóneo. Su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer.

Trunks esquivaba los ataques de la androide con dificultad, hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba y estaba en baja forma. Veía la rabia reflejada en la mirada de la mujer y suspiró con resignación, no pensaba que todo iba a ser más difícil con su presencia. El saiyan se detuvo y colocó sus manos al aire...

-¡¡Espera C-18!!..-soltó al ver como la mujer se detenía con furia...-¡sé que estás molesta conmigo!.

-¿Tanto se nota maldito?..-soltó con irónia.

El saiyan meneó la cabeza, tanto ella como su padre eran bastante parecidos...

-Solo he venido a hablar con Marron y luego me iré...-le explicó...-sé que me he portado mal y he sido un...-se mordió los labios..

-¿CERDO?..-gritó la mujer con más enfado...-¡si, has sido un cerdo con mi hija y por eso quiero hacerte daño!

Nuevamente esquivó una ataque de la mujer y está contraatacó con una patada en el estómago que lo lanzó al mar. C-18 descendió con el rostro indiferente pero sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza, le daba mucha rabia todo este tema. Siempre había pensado que Trunks era un buen chico, pero ese "buen chico" se había portado muy mal con su hija y eso no se lo perdonaría.

Vio como Trunks emergía del agua totalmente empapado y con una mano en su estómago. Levitó hasta ponerse a la altura de la mujer...

-¡¡ME VA A ESCUCHAR AUNQUE SEA AQUÍ AFUERA!!..-gritó con fuerza..-¡¡sé que está dentro!!..-vio la mirada entrecerrada de la androide...-¡¡LO SIENTO MARRON!!

C-18 alzó una ceja para mirar de reojo como una sombra se asomaba en la ventana..

-¡¡SÉ QUE ME HE PORTADO MAL Y TE PIDO PERDÓN MARRON, PERO NO PUEDO DARTE LO QUE BUSCAS POR QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE DARLO!!..-se expresó con pena...-¡¡mi madre murió mientras estaba ligando con otra chica y me siento culpable de todo ese final!!..-el asombro se reflejó en el rostro de la androide...-¡no puedo estar con ninguna chica hasta que me perdone a mi mismo y por eso estoy solo, por que cada vez que estoy con alguien el rostro de mi madre se refleja en mi mente!..-se llevó las manos a su rostro y sus piernas temblaron...-¡¡Pan busca lo mismo que tú y le he dicho que no, es cierto la he besado pero solo la quiero como una amiga, por que ahora mismo mi corazón no pertenece a nadie y creo que estará así durante bastante tiempo, así que lo siento si tienes esperanzas!!.

Trunks agachó su rostro para protegerse de la mirada indiscreta de la androide, ya se sentía incómodo disculparse con gritos que hasta la vergüenza de verse debilitado ante ella le hacía sentirse mal. Notó como una mano suave se colocaba en su rostro y lo alzaba, cerró los ojos pensando en C-18.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable por eso Trunks..-habló dulcemente Marron, consiguiendo que abrierá los ojos con asombro...-eres inocente de ese final tan trágico..-le sonrió para abrazarse con fuerza...-entiendo tu actitud y siempre estaré ahí.

-Marron lo siento.

Marron sonrió y le beso en la punta de la nariz para volver a abrazarlo con fuerza y con este acto consiguió que Trunks desbordará lágrimas, todas aquellas que había tenido que aguantarse. Siempre ha tenido que ser el más fuerte de su familia, pero hasta él tiene un límite y esté se ha roto. La chica lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras le acariciaba los cabellos con suavidad, no dejaba de ser aquel buen chico.

Y por eso..._"le quiero" _..pensó con alegría..

Por fin después de tanto tiempo Goten y Bra estaban a solas, desde el infarto de su madre el joven Son había permanecido con ella. Acercó sus labios a los de la chica y besándola fugazmente, le cogió de la mano con fuerza.

-Bra..-susurro pausadamente...-quiero que dentro de tres semanas te conviertas en mi mujer.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó Bra...-¿tan rápido? no tenemos nada preparado...

-Me da igual Bra..-sentenció Goten...-me da igual si nos casamos de cualquier forma, solo sé que deseo casarme contigo cuanto antes y estar contigo eternamente, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Bra emitió una sonrisa y acariciándole la mejilla...

-Entonces...-le besó en los labios..-dentro de tres semanas seremos marido y mujer.

Goten la cogió en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, mientras la alegría los desbordaba por completo. En muy poco tiempo se convertirían en marido y mujer, y así podrían estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separase, pero sin separarse definitivamente.

El príncipe de los saiyans subió las escaleras de arriba y se detuvo en su cuarto, alargó su mano pero con temblor se detuvo en el picaporte, llevaba dos cajas llenas con algunas pertenecias de ella y aún faltaban más, cada vez que escondía un objeto unos vagos recuerdos le consumían con dolor. Había pensado muchas veces en dejar todas las cosas en su lugar, pero luego recapacitaba...debía hacerlo él. No era el trabajo de sus hijos.

-¿Me podrás perdonar Bulma?..-le preguntó al aire...-¡al deshacerme de tus cosas es como si le diera la razón a la muerte!..-se tapó el rostro con las manos...-pero no puedo seguir viviendo de estar forma, sé que no volveré a ser el mismo de siempre pero debo estar aquí por nuestros hijos, ellos me necesitan como tú bien me has dicho.

Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta para quedarse unos momentos parado en ella y contemplarla por última vez con todos los objetos de Bulma...

**Continuará.**

**Holas! por fin su actulizaciónnn!! **

**Todos van avazando en sus vidas, trayendo felicidad o desgracia pero el que más sufre todas las emociones es Vegeta..¿acabará la tarea que él mismo se ha propuesto?¿veremos vagos recuerdos?...Dentro de tres semanas habrá una boda y ¿cómo se tomará ese enlance Vegeta y Milk?.**

**Ya faltan pocas cartas para descubrir el significado de todo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo recibido. Nos vemos y chao.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 - Una muerte anunciada.**

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ante tantos recuerdos. Su vista iba desde su cama al tocador, después clavab fijamente su mirada en el armario. Aún había cosas de ellas dentro de ese mueble. Suspiró con pesadumbre y arrastrando unas cuantas cajas, se detuvo en la puerta del armario.

Alargó sus brazos con más temblor que al principio y tragando saliva, lo abrió.

Tuvo que aguantar las tentación de llorar enfrente de tanta ropa, él seguía siendo el príncipe de su raza pero esto era demasiado para él, e incluso su orgullo indestructible estaba desfalleciendo. Tocó uno de los vestidos que tanto le gustaban a Bulma, esa sensación le trajo viejos recuerdos y automáticamente cerró sus ojos para verla a ella con la prenda, con esa hermosa sonrisa que conseguía derretirle y con ese cuerpo que se convertía en la diosa de sus fantasías más calientes.

Lo cogió de la percha y se lo llevó hasta su pecho para abrazarlo con más fuerza que antes, quería saber si seguía oliendo a su esposa, pero curvó sus labios con fastidio. Ya no había la esencia de Bulma, por que el paso del tiempo había lo había consumido. Acercó la caja hasta él y lo colocó en su interior, se mordio los labios y gruñó...

-Dejemos de soñar..

No se dio cuenta en ningún momento que la puerta de la entrada se abrió y aunque hubiera notado la energía, seguía absorto en la tarea que se había impuesto. Tampoco notó como unos pasos iban subiendo por las escaleras y como alguien se detenía en la puerta de su habitación para observar lo que estaba haciendo.

Vegeta se giró al colocar un abrigo y cuando levantó su vista, vio a su hija observándole fijamente mientras sus bellos ojos azules estaban humedecidos e iban moviendo su vista de un lado hacía el otro para contemplar la pila de cajas que había. Le giró el rostro y cerrando los ojos, volvió a coger prendas del armario..

-¿Estás seguro papá?...-le preguntó Bra..-¿no es demasiado temprano?..-ahogo en un gemido.

Pero el saiyan no le respondió y continuo con su labor de seguir metiendo ropa en las cajas, si le contestaba estaba convencido que rompería a llorar y que su autocontrol de no hacerlo enfrente de sus hijos se vería afectado. Él no era sentimental pero desde que no estaba Bulma, se le notaba más sensible y todo por que su corazón seguía roto y no había forma de curarlo.

-Papá...-habló la joven al obtener la mirada de su padre...-pienso que eres valiente...-vio como esa palabra afectaba el semblante de su progenitor...-es muy duro hacer este trabajo y lo estás haciendo sin ayuda de nadie, por eso pienso que eres valiente, por que al coger cada objeto de mamá te trae recuerdos y ellos te hacen más daño de lo que ya sientes..

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo...-le respondió al momento de girarle la cara...-y ese alguien soy yo, así que no necesito la ayuda de nadie..

-Me lo temía papá...-emitió una sonrisa triste...

Unos ruidos que provenían detrás de Bra alertó al príncipe y viendo la sombra de Goten entrecerró su mirada, no quería que nadie le viera en esta situación. El joven Son se asomó y apoyando su mano en el hombro de su chica, sonrió al ignorar lo que estaba pasando en el interior de la habitación...

-¿Por qué tardas tanto Bra?..-le preguntó curioso, pero dirigió su mirada al ver como su piel se erizaba y deteniéndose en los ojos rabiosos del saiyan, tragó saliva al ver lo que tenía a su alrededor...-¡ostras!...-separó su mano del hombro..-siento molestar..

-Siempre has molestado...-mumuro con rabia el saiyan..

-Papá...-soltó Bra molesta...-no le digas eso, él no lo sabía...

-Entonces que se vaya, me está molestando...-apretó con rabia la ropa..

Goten acarició la mejilla de Bra y negándole con la cabeza, dio dos pasos hacía atrás...

-¡Deberás acostumbrarte papá!..-soltó Bra...-por que dentro de tres semanas seremos marido y mujer..

Esa noticia consiguió sorprenderle de tal forma que abrió sin darse cuenta la mano y cayó al suelo la prenda de Bulma, sus ojos estaban vacios ante ese descubrimiento y sintió ganas de desfallecer, mientras que Goten se mostraba enfadado con la joven al haberle soltando esa bomba. Pero Bra se mostraba indiferente...

-Goten, estoy cansada de que mi padre te trate mal...-le dijo...-debe darse cuenta que la vida continua...

-Lo sé mi amor pero tu padre no está en condiciones...-le cogió las manos con dulzura...-está pasando un bache.

El príncipe de los saiyans se inclinó y cogió la prenda de su esposa, la miró fijamente y la colocó en el interior de la caja, todos estos movimientos eran observados por los jóvenes que se asombraron al no haber escuchado ningún reproche.

-Haced lo que queráis...-soltó fríamente...-ahora iros que quiero estar solo.

Los labios de Bra temblaron con dolor y Goten la alejo dulcemente de ese lugar.

En cuanto estuvo solo, notó como sus manos seguían temblando y aunque no soportaba la idea de que su hija iba a casarse tenía que acostumbrarse. Él mismo se lo había dicho en su momento a la "arpía". Meneó la cabeza y volvió a su tarea, ahora mismo solo le importaba deshacerse de todos estos objetos que le traían recuerdos y le destrozaban más.

La noche se hizo presente en todas partes.

En Kame House las cosas estaban un poco tirantes, Trunks estaba sentado en la mesa para cenar con Marron y eso incluía las miradas de reproche de C-18, que cada vez que le observaba notaba como sus afilados ojos le iban matando a cada paso. Por lo tanto la cena se estaba haciendo muy difícil...

-No hacía falta que me invitarás Marron..-le dijo con una sonrisa..

-¿Y dejarte sin cenar?..-le soltó alegramente...-¡jamás!

-A mi no me hubiera importado...-murmuro C-18 con rabia.

La joven soltó una risa nerviosa ante las palabras de su madre, pero la androide se mostró indiferente. Cuando el pulso del joven saiyan se tranquilizó un poco, observó por ambos lados para intentar ver al padre de la joven. Se inclinó hasta el oido de Marron...

-¿Y Krilin?.

El rostro de ella se volvió sombrió y jugueteando con su comida, dirigió su mirada hacía su madre para ver como sus ojos se humedecían. Trunks alzó las cejas con curiosidad ante esta acción y carraspeando...

-¿He dicho algo malo?...-notó como la mano de la joven se colocaba en la suya..

-Verás mi padre...-murmuro nerviosamente...-está un poco enfermo..

El rostro de Trunks se volvió pálido..

-¿Qué le pasa?...-preguntó con temor

El silencio inundó por completo su entorno y cuando iba a insistir, la androide se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de ellos, el saiyan vio los movimientos de la mujer con perplejidad, nunca había mostrado sus sentimientos a nadie y ahora su rostro reflejaba el dolor por algo, desvió su mirada hacía la joven y escuchó su gemido, mientra algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas...

-¡Marron¿qué tienes?!...-le preguntó al abrazarla...-¿qué le pasa a tu padre?.

En ningún momento escucho la respuesta de la joven a su pregunta, solo notó como ella se aferraba más a su pecho y se hundía a llorar un poco más. Ójala pudiera ayudarla y consolarla con las palabras adecuadas, pero no había manera de que pudiera responderle. Acarició los cabellos de Marron y alzando su vista al techo, escucho como alguien se movía en la parte de arriba.

Curvó sus labios y volvió a clavar su mirada en ella.

La androide colocó una silla enfrente de la cama en donde estaba reposando Krilin, le agarró suavemente la mano y acariciándole la mejilla con la otra, comenzó a mirarle fijamente. Emitió un dulce sonrisa pero adornada con el fantasma de la tristeza. Los ojos del pequeño guerrero se abrieron pausadamente y respirando con dificultad, sonrió al ver a su hermosa esposa..

-C-18..-murmuró penosamente..

Ella le tapó sus labios con su mano.

-No digas nada Krilin..-deposito un beso en su mejilla...-todo está bien..

-He escuchado ruidos...-insistió.

C-18 le miro con cariño y levantándose de la silla, se sentó en la cama para estar más cerca de su esposo, acarició sus cabellos y mirando el vacío..

-Ha sido contratiempos Krilin, pero ya están solucionados.

El pequeño guerrero no respondió, pero acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su mujer y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan cansado que solo deseaba dormir y despertar con las fuerzas renovadas. C-18 se mordió los labios para evitar un gemido angustioso, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran para poder descargar todas las lágrimas que llevaba tiempo guardando para sí. Notaba como la energía de su esposo iba disminuyendo a cada momento y no quería sentirse sola, no soportaría ver el final de su Krilin. Se deslizó por la cama para tumbarse y abrazar con fuerza a su maravilloso marido, ójala pudiera darle parte de su energía para que volviera a estar bien, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado...-le susurró con ternura...-nadie me separará de ti Krilin...

Krilin sonrió inconscientemente a las palabras de su hermosa androide.

El sueño lo había vencido..

**Continuará.**

**Holas..¡cuanto tiempo!, pero siento la tardanza. Me había quedado un poco bloqueada y ahora ha vuelto mi vena..**

**Bra le ha dicho a su padre que pronto se casará con Goten, pero no le ha importado mucho, ya que ahora su misión es guardar las cosas de Bulma y nuestro Krilin se muere...¿qué más cosas pasaran?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por soportar su actualización tardía. Nos vemos y saludos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 - La vida continua**

Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando Trunks llegó a Corp. Capsula y se extrañó de encontrarla en penumbras, aunque tratándose de su familia era algo normal. Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, cuando dirigió su mirada al centro de su hogar, abrió la boca de golpe. Todo estaba descolocado y algunos de los objetos estaban destrozados. Avanzó con cautela por su casa mientras observaba cada rincón de su hogar.

No era posible que hubieran entrado a robar y su padre no hubiera echo nada, desvió su mirada hacía un lado para encontrar varias columnas de cajas completamente cerradas. Se asomó a ellas y no vio nada escrito en ninguna parte, alzó su mano para abrir una de las cajas, cuando un ruido le detuvo en mitad del camino. Agunizó su oido y volvió a escuchar ese ruido, comenzó a caminar hacía el sofá.

Asomó su rostro para quedarse asombrado. Allí tumbado de cualquier manera y con una foto de su madre, se encontraba su padre. Su rostro parecía más tranquilo aunque aún quedarán las secuelas de la depresión que había tenido. Se apoyó en el borde del sofá y continuó observándolo. Le parecía bastante extraño encontrarlo en esta situación y ahora parecía más humano que saiyan. Se descendencia saiyan y el orgullo que siempre había demostrado ante ellos, había quedado olvidado y se estaba convirtiendo en la sombra del príncipe de los saiyans. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿La echas mucho de menos verdad papá?...-le preguntó en un susurro...-te cuesta hacerte a la idea de que no está con nosotros...-observó de reojo las cajas...-al final te has desecho de sus cosas y seguro que te ha costado mucho, pero la vida continua papá y hay que amoldarse a ella..

Le dio la espalda a su padre y contempló las cajas que se amontonaban, y al momento curvó sus labios. El desván no era tan amplio para guardar todas esas cosas y dudaba mucho de que su padre quisiera deshacerse de todo, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con las pertenencias de su madre.

Agachó su rostro ante su recuerdo, no sabía si su padre le perdonaba por haber dejado a su madre sola ese día. Por haberse distraido con otra chica..

-¿Me habrá perdonado?..-se preguntó en un susurro...

-No hay nada que perdonar...-le soltó una voz ronca.

El corazón de joven saiyan pegó un vuelvo y girando su rostro hacía atrás vio como su padre se desperezaba y le miraba indiferente. Trunks tragó saliva y algo de temor comenzó a inundarle por todo el cuerpo. El príncipe se levantó del sofá y yendo hacía las cajas las observó durante unos segundos...

-No tengo por que perdonarte cuando no has echo nada...-habló toscamente...-así que deja de culparte por eso.

-Papá pero yo...-se mordió los labios.

La mirada del saiyan relampagueó con rabia y clavándola sobre su primogenito, volvió a hablar con más brusquedad..

-¡Te repito que no has echo nada, así que no te culpes maldita sea!..-se cruzó de brazos...-¡fue una muerte natural y eso no se podía preveer, así que no vuelvas a decir eso por que me pone enfermo cuando te culpas sin motivos!..

El joven asintó a las palabras de su padre y el saiyan comenzó a andar hacía la parte de arriba, pero justo al pasar por al lado de su hijo, apoyó delicadamente su mano en el hombro de él y emitió una leve sonrisa, para alejarse nuevamente de ese contacto y subir a su habitación que ahora estaba más vacia que antes. Ante el contacto de su padre, su cuerpo se erizó y estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido de tranquilidad. Ese gesto tan nuevo por parte de su padre había supuesto para él un gran avance.

Él no le culpaba y ahora podía sentir más paz en su interior.

-Gracias papá...-susurro.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su habitación y curvando los labios, se fue hacía la cama para dormir y desear desde lo más profundo de su corazón no volver a despertar. Además se sentía fatigado por esa "mudanza" tan dolorosa para él, colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacía el techo, la verdad es que no sabía que iba a hacer con todas esas cajas, no quería deshacerse de ellas, ni quemarlas, además en el desván no había mucho sitio, si tan solo tuviera una Capsule Hoi-Poi le solucionaría las cosas.

Emitió una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento, él no sabía fabricar eso pero su hijo sí, así que...

-Él me fabricará una...-murmuro con una sonrisa...-y me la quedaré. No me voy a deshacer de las cosas de Bulma, aunque insistan en que haga eso..-pero su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro al recordar un nuevo echo que había pasado esta mañana...-Bra se casa..-gruñó con fuerza...-y encima aún no me he vengado de ese maldito de Goten...-se levantó de la cama al apretar con fuerza sus puños..-ese insolente me ha vencido y tiene la cara dura de casarse con mi hija en menos de tres semanas..-comenzó a emitir energía..-antes tendrá que vencerme y le haré picadillo.

Nuevamente sonrió con malicia, debía restaurar su orgullo vencido y lo iba a hacer. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y observó la foto que se había traido desde abajo, era lo único que había dejado a parte del anillo de boda. Y así serían, las únicas dos cosas que conservaría y no las guardaría para que el olvido se las llevará.

En Kame House, C-18 apagó la luz de la habitación y besando la frente de Krilin, se sentó en la butaca que había al lado de su cama y comenzó a observarlo fijamente, le dolía alejarse de él por las noches y no poder estar a su lado, pero su pequeño guerrero necesitaba sitio para poder dormir tranquilo y descansar. Dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana y vio como el cielo oscuro estaba adornado por estrellas, sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estar junto a él y después de que se fuera, ella estaría sola. Ya no estaría su maravilloso marido y nada le importaría en estar vida, a parte de su hija.

-Ójala me llevará contigo la muerte, no soportaría quedarme sola..-se apoyó más en el respaldo de la butaca y cerró los ojos...-buenas noches Krilin.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta abrió los ojos perezosamente y dirigiéndolos hacía el techo volvió a recordar la idea que había tenía la noche anterior, se levantó de la cama y sin mover las sábanas, se alejó del cuarto con la foto doblada y guardada entre sus bolsillos. Bajó las escaleras y encontró en la cocina a Trunks con un bol lleno de cereales y con el periódico en una de sus manos, estaba más pendiente de la lectura que de la presencia que tenía a su lado.

-Trunks..-habló el saiyan.

El joven se tragó los cereales y dirigiendo su mirada hacía su lado, vio a su padre con los brazos cruzados..

-¿Qué?..-preguntó extrañado..

-¡Quiero que me hagas una capsula Hoi Poi!..-ordenó.

-¿Cómo?...-abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y dejó el periódico en la mesa...-¿para qué quieres eso?.

El príncipe arrugó la nariz y entrecerrando su mirada...

-No es asunto tuyo, solo quiero que me fabriques una..

Su hijo suspiró con resignación y volviendo a tomar una cucharada de cereales, se levantó de la mesa para pararse enfrente de su padre...

-Hace mucho tiempo que no fabrico una..-le explicó..-era mamá que hacía esas cosas yo solo estaba con ella ayudándola y no creo que me acuerde de mucho..-escuchó el bufido de su padre...-aunque...-encogió sus hombros...-puede que mamá tenga los planos para fabricarla pero..¿no quieres qué te compre una? es más fácil...

-¡No!..-rugió...-quiero una fabricada y que no sea común, debe ser espaciosa y distinta a todas..

Trunks alzó una ceja con veracidad, ya entendía para que la quería su padre.

-Esta bien papá..-soltó con tranquilidad...-iré a ver si en el laboratorio hay instrucciones y te fabricaré una,¿cómo la quieres?..

-Grande...-dijo...-quiero ponerle una contraseña.

El joven asintió a las palabras de su padre y aunque deseaba saber más sobre esa capsula Hoi -Poi estaba convencido que no diría nada. Fue a la mesa y cogiendo el bol de cereales, se fue hacía el labotario mientras desayunaba por el camino. Mientras tanto Vegeta observó la ventana y una nueva idea cruzó en su mente.

-Tengo que ir a por Goten..-apretó con fuerza sus puños...-dirigió su mirada hacía la cámara de gravedad y emitiendo una leve sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacía ella.

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz, Goten se estiró y apoyó su mano detrás de su cabeza. Escuchó una respiración a su lado y vio como Bra estaba ahí dormida, emitió una sonrisa y levantándose sígilosamente, se alejó de la cama y cerró la puerta. Se fue hacía la cocina para ver como su madre y Gohan estaban ahí desayunando juntos. El joven Son besó la mejilla de su progenitora y sentándose al lado de su hermano comenzó a desayunar...

-¿Qué tal van las cosas?..-le preguntó Gohan..

-Muy bien..-respondió indiferente...-¿por qué?..-le observó con la boca llena de comida..

-Por nada en concreto..-dijo Gohan al mirar su taza y remover el café con su cuchara..-solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas...

Levantó su mirada al ver como Milk lo observaba con algo de angustia. Goten desvió su mirada hacía su hermano y entrecerrando su mirada...

-¿Qué ocurre?..

Gohan suspiró y tragando saliva, levantó su vista para clavarla en su hermano pequeño. Él era la persona más adecuada para hablar con él, después de todo si discutían podía pararle los pies a su hermano.

-Hablé con papá en el hospital..-soltó bruscamente al ver como Goten se mordía los labios...-me dijo que fuistes...-se llevó una mano a su mentón..-¿cruel?, creo que podía ser la palabra correcta y me parece que deberías hablar nuevamente con él, no estoy diciendo que no tengas razón sobre tus quejas pero también es bueno escuchar el otro lado para comparar las cosas..

Goten soltó una risa burlona y dejando la cuchara en la taza, dirigó su mirada hacía su madre...

-¿Tú quieres qué hablé con él?..-le preguntó fríamente y vio como su madre asentía dolorosamente...-pues espera sentada..-apoyó con fuerza ambas manos en la mesa, provocando un ruido estrepitoso y desvió su mirada la notar como su hermano le agarraba con fuerza el brazo...-¡suéltame Gohan!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?..-le inquirió..-¡no le hables así a mamá, no tiene la culpa y ella es la qué más sufre!..

-¿Solo ella?..-repitió al zafarse del agarro de su hermano...-¿y yo qué? también he sufrido por culpa de papá y no voy a hablar con él, me da igual lo que digas tú y mamá...-la señaló con rabia.

Goten curvó sus labios con amargura, no quería hablar con su padre y aunque siguiera queriéndole, él le había dañado y estaba resentido con su progenitor. Suspiró con melancolia y dirigiendo su mirada hacía su madre...

-No debí hablarte así mamá y quiero que me perdones, pero no esperes que hable con él...-se apartó con suavidad el agarre de Gohan...-no puedo hacerlo y quiero que respetéis mi decisión...-comenzó a dar pasos hacía atrás pero sin dejar de mirarles...-él se fue de mi vida como yo me voy de la suya.

Y se detuvo para observarlos por última vez, agachó su mirada y se dirigió hacía su habitación donde Bra estaba sentada en la cama y asombrada por las palabras de su novio.

En cuanto Goten salió de la sala, Milk rompió a llorar y Gohan se acercó hacía ella para consolarla...

Definitivamente en el corazón de Goten había mucho rencor.

**Continuará.**

**Holas!! actualización...**

**Cuanto dolor hay en el corazón de Goten...¿hablará algún día con su padre? y Vegeta..¿Conseguirá su venganza contra su yerno?...**

**En el siguiente capítulo habrá nueva carta.**

**Nos vemos y saludos. chao.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 - Una nueva batalla**

**Carta 8 Cariño**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la discusión de Goten con su familia sobre su padre y el joven semi-saiyan seguía resentido con todos. No era tonto y sabía que debía hablar nuevamente con él, pero el dolor y el abandono que sentía en su interior era más grande que su intento de solucionar las cosas con su progenitor.

Además ahora solo había una cosa que debía tener toda su atención y era su boda. Ese iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida por que le uniría para siempre con la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo, desvió su mirada hacía un lado para ver como ella observaba todos los anillos que había en el mostrador. Tenía que haberlo comprado antes y sobretodo solo, no con ella, pero las cosas no habían sido fáciles para haberse escapado y haber venido a la joyería.

-Goten..-habló Bra suavemente.

El joven depositó su mirada en el rostro de la joven y sonriendo con cariño.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Te veo..-soltó pausadamente..-pensativo, ¿ocurre algo?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad..-¿ha pasado algo desde ese día?.

Agarró las manos de la joven con las suyas y besándolas, le negó con la cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar en su padre, él no se merecía que perdiera el tiempo pensando en la manera de alejarlo de su lado.

-Lo siento, es que estoy un poco cansado..-le mintió..-el solo pensar que tenemos muchas cosas que preparar para ese gran día, hace que la cabeza me de vueltas, pero eso no quiere decir que no desee casarme contigo.

-¿Podemos aplazarlo?..-le propuso..-no hace falta que corramos.

-No Bra..-soltó serio..-quiero ser tu marido y yo quiero que seas mi esposa lo antes posible..-le besó en la frente..-así que no te preocupes y sigue mirando un anillo.

La saiyan asintió no muy convencida de las palabras de Goten y dirigiendo su mirada hacía el escaparate hizo ver que tenía emoción en buscar el anillo, pero no dejó de sentir como la angustia la consumía, sabía que estaba preocupado y que el origen de este pequeño "mal" era su padre.

Y volvió a bufar con desgana al pensar en él, sin poder evitar esta acción, su mente siempre le enfocaba hacía su progenitor y parecía que inconscientemente se estaba mandando una señal que él mismo deseaba rechazar con fuerza.

Mientras tanto en Corp. Capsule, el príncipe de los saiyans había detenido la gravedad de su máquina y mirando por la ventana, vio como su hijo le indicaba que saliera al exterior, curvó sus labios pesadamente al recordar que antiguamente Bulma siempre le hacía lo mismo y él, para su propia sorpresa le obedecía, aunque luego se lo echará en cara. Recogió una toalla que había en el suelo y saliendo furioso por su interrupción, se encontró con el rostro alegre de su primogénito.

Aspiró con fuerza y cruzándose de brazos, crucificó a su hijo con la mirada pero como siempre ocurría, el efecto no tenía el mismo nivel. Alzó unas cejas al pensar en como había cambiado las cosas y curvando sus labios, esperó a que su hijo se dignará a hablar.

-Papá..-habló pausadamente..-ya tengo la capsula hecha..-contempló como la alegría sucumbía el rostro de su padre..-aunque solo he podido hacer una..-alzó un dedo mientras le guiñaba el ojo..-no soy como mamá que podía fabricar muchas al mismo tiempo, a mi me ha costado horrores hacerte esta y..-fue interrumpido por la rápida reacción de su padre.

Vegeta alargó su mano con un movimiento rápido hacía su hijo para arrebatarle la capsula, sintió como la calor lo envolvía y le hacía sentir más feliz al haber conseguido algo bueno en mucho tiempo, la apretó fuertemente para evitar que se escapará de su control. Cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por su esperanza, si guardaba todas las pertenencias de Bulma en esta capsula, siempre la tendría a su lado y jamás habría ninguna forma de alejarlo de él.

Después de todo no se iba a deshacer de nada. Eran de Bulma y al no estar ella, le pertenecían a él y siendo tan posesivo en referencia a todas sus pertenencias, jamás las eliminaría. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la mano de su hijo en su hombro y mirándole fríamente, le dio la espalda para volver al interior de la cámara de gravedad y entrenar hasta el agotamiento para tomar revancha contra Goten.

Este gesto entristeció a Trunks, que esperó unas palabras amables de su padre y encogiendo los hombros, volvió sobre sus pasos para irse al interior de la casa.

-Buen trabajo Trunks..-comentó toscamente el príncipe al momento de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Y aunque lo había dicho de esa manera tan poco amable, para él fue algo sumamente especial. Su padre le agradecía algo y eso era algo increíble. Esbozó una sonrisa y continuó con su camino hacía el interior de su hogar.

Nuevamente apretó el botón para activar la gravedad y continuó con sus entrenamientos.

En la penumbra de la pequeña habitación de Kame House, Krilin comenzó a toser copiosamente, su rostro se había vuelto azulado y sus manos estaban reposadas en su cuello, el aire estaba escaseando y se sentía inútil por no evitar esa mal conexión con su cuerpo, abrió levemente un ojo al comprobar como la puerta de su habitación se abría de golpe y aparecía su mujer con un vaso de agua y con el rostro apenado por su estado.

La hermosa androide golpeó suavemente su espalda y la masajeo para conseguir la tranquilidad de su cuerpo, sonrió al comprobar el efecto positivo que había tenido su actuación, y acariciando sus cabellos lo volvió a tumbar en la cama, fijó sus ojos en el rostro de su marido y alzó su mano para acariciarle con ternura. Realmente lo amaba con locura y no se podía imaginar una vida sin él, pero como iba siendo bastante evidente, su cuerpo no resistiría mucho y la muerte se lo llevaría de su lado. Se mordió los labios para contener esas lágrimas que iban a surcar por sus ojos y alejándose de su cuerpo, intentó volver hacía abajo.

Pero Krilin le detuvo con suavidad y acariciando su muñeca con el dedo pulgar, dirigió su mirada hacía su bella esposa.

-Siento mucho todo esto C-18..-murmuro apenado..-tendrías que ser libre de esta enorme atadura y me duele el solo pensar que..

-Schhh..-susurro al depositar sus labios en su mejilla..-no digas nada Krilin y esto no es una atadura..-le besó en los labios..-es mi vida y tú eres parte de ella.

Krilin sonrió y se acomodó mejor en la cama, debía descansar y reponer energías, pero él no era tonto y sabía como iba a acabar todo esto. Desvió su mirada hacía el lado donde sentía que su bella mujer estaba abrazada y la contempló fijamente, si ella volvía a rehacer su vida con otra persona, tenía todo el derecho del mundo, era hermosa y joven y merecía ser feliz con alguien y no estar consumida por la depresión de su abandono forzado. Levantó su mano y acarició los cabellos de su mujercita..

-C-18..-habló pausadamente al tragar saliva..-si cuando me vaya..-las manos de su mujer se habían clavado en sus labios y le negaba con la cabeza a la continuación de su conversación, pero él las apartó suavemente y besándolas con más pasión..-debo decirlo antes de que sea tarde, si no, jamás podré descansar en paz..-alzó su dedo para apartar una lágrima de los ojos de la androide..-cuando me vaya contra mi voluntad, quiero que vuelvas a vivir, no te abandones a la depresión y sigue viviendo, jamás te lo reprocharé y estás en tu derecho a disfrutar de esta vida al máximo, te lo mereces..-aspiró con fuerza al decir esas palabras..-¿me prometes qué serás feliz y vivirás?.

La mujer sonrió y devolviéndole el gesto, le besó en los labios y le guiñó el ojo. Ante este gesto Krilin suspiró con alegría y se dejó dominar por el sueño, era lo más correcto y además él la esperaría en el más allá. En cuanto C-18 cerró la puerta de la habitación, se dejó caer por ella para romper al llanto y dejarse dominar por las emociones negativas que estaban sintiendo.

-No te lo prometo Krilin, lo siento mucho mi amor.

El príncipe de los saiyans alzó su mirada al cielo estrellado para gruñir con rabia, llevaba bastante tiempo detenido enfrente de su buzón, a la espera de ese intruso le entregará la carta de su difunta esposa y además, sentía como la rabia le carcomía al sentirse un objeto ante estos momentos. Él era quién esperaba y esa persona tenía control sobre él, y eso era difícil de asumir.

Curvó sus labios al ver como la soledad comenzaba a hacerse más evidente y aunque se hubiera rendido hacía unos meses, ahora mismo se sentía más pletórico de fuerzas. Tragó saliva y la impaciencia se hacía más insostenible y suspirando con resignación, dio dos pasos hacía atrás para ocultarse de su "enemigo".

Alzó su vista confuso al ver como un anciano se acercaba hacía él y ladeando ligeramente su cabeza, entrecerró su mirada.

-Buenas noches..-habló el anciano.

Pero el príncipe de los saiyans no le respondió a ese saludo cortés.

-Me han pedido que le entregue esto..-comentó el anciano al meter la mano en el interior de su chaqueta y sacar el contenido.

Se lo arrebató con furia y cogiéndole con brusquedad de la solapa de su chaqueta, lo acercó a su rostro.

-¡¿Quién ha sido?!..-preguntó con histeria..-¡responde!

El anciano tragó saliva y temblando con temor, levantó su mano para señalar el final de la calle. No se lo pensó dos veces y saltando por encima de su "visita" salió corriendo para encontrarse con ese cobarde, pero mientras más se iba alejando de su hogar, el frío se iba clavando en su interior y deteniéndose en medio de la calle, abrió la carta.

Aspiró el aire que le estaba faltando y evitando que los nervios siguieran consumiéndole, comenzó a leer su contenido.

"** Cariño.**

**Te quiero Vegeta de tu Bulma**

**Letra A ".**

Apretó con desgana la carta y rugió con fuerza, estaba cansado de este juego de adivinandas y parecía que jamás iba a tener final.

-¿Por qué sigues jugando a esto Bulma?..-alzó una ceja con frustración..-no entiendo nada de esto y me estoy cansando.

**Continuará.**

**Holas y POR FIN!!! cuanto tiempo hace que no lo actualizaba eh?, pero desgraciadamente la falta de inspiración y una extraña desgana que me ha entrado para seguir algunos fics, me está afectando. Es que estoy un poco desganada para seguir algunos.**

**Problemas, estudios, trabajo, fiestas y demás cosas, me tienen un poco absorbida y estoy alejada de esto, pero voy regresando..poco a poco.**

**Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización.**

**Nos vemos y muchas gracias a todos por esperar y a su santa paciencia. Saludos.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Las cartas**

**Capítulo 28 - Mi orden.**

Estallo con furia al sentirse ridiculizado nuevamente por su _cartero_ personal, sentía como ese sentimiento negativo se iba haciendo con el control de su cuerpo y sin poder evitar la tensión comenzó a elevarse lentamente, pero al segundo cambio de idea y su cuerpo se fue elevando a más velocidad hacía la salida del planeta.

Su rostro estaba marcado por la presión que ejercía todos los músculos y su respiración se iba acelerando hasta sentir como ese aire le envolvía nuevamente. Apretó con fuerza la nueva carta y se detuvo de golpe para elevar la otra mano y expulsar una enorme bola de energía.

-¡Maldita sea todo esto!.

Dejó de ejercer presión en su propio cuerpo y comenzó a caer al vacío igual de ligero que una pluma. Cerró sus ojos y mientras sentía como caía en picado, pensó en lo manipuladora que era su esposa y en los trapicheos que había echo antes de irse al otro mundo. ¿Por qué jugaba de esa manera con él, acaso quería verle sufrir más de lo que ya estaba haciendo?. Volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo para apoyar delicadamente sus pies en el suelo de su Corp. Capsule y caminó hacía el interior de su solitario hogar.

Abrió la puerta y se apoyo en ella mientras elevaba su mirada hacía el techo y suspiraba con resignación, definitivamente iba a llevar una vida bastante solitaria y aunque en el pasado le gustaba eso, ahora no quería ni vivirla, había estado rodeado de una felicidad que al principio rechazaba y que al final admitió desear, que ahora no quería estar nuevamente solo. Arrugó su nariz al pensar que jamás estaría con otra mujer, ninguna era Bulma y jamás encontraría a nadie así.

Las aletas de su nariz se movieron súbitamente y observando de reojo la ventana que había al lado suya, vio con horror como su hija y su _prometido_ se acercaban hasta su hogar. Sintió como los deseos de venganza podía con su alma y sin mediar palabra alguna, abrió la puerta nuevamente y se plantó enfrente de los jóvenes con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Papa!..-exclamó Bra con sorpresa.

Entrecerró su mirada al escuchar como su hija parecía _asustarse_ con su presencia, pero desecho esos pensamientos y ladeando su rostro hacía la persona que iba con ella, comenzó a gruñir con más ferocidad que antes. Para regocijo de su orgullo vio como Goten temblaba y le miraba con respeto, el mismo sentimiento que no tenía en estos momentos por su padre. Y extrañadamente sintió pena por Kakarotto al saber que Goten lo odiaba con toda su alma.

La verdad es que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo al saber que ninguno de sus hijos le odiaban de esa manera tan profunda y maldijo al maldito semi-saiyan por esa falta de respecto por su progenitor, aunque él lo odiara no soportaba ver como su propia sangre hacía lo mismo que él. Apretó la presión de sus brazos y con la voz más fría se dirigió hacía su futuro yerno.

-¡Quiero la revancha!..-exclamó con orgullo.

-¡Papá deja eso!..-saltó Bra en defensa..-¡has perdido y debes aceptar esa derrota!.

Por unos segundos sintió como el odio se formaba en su corazón ante las palabras de su hija, pero respiro con soltura para poder normalizar su estado, era normal que ella defendiera a la persona que amaba, pero..¿antes a Goten que a él?. Por si ella no lo recordaba nadie se podía interponer entre él y Bra, pero desgraciadamente Goten era esa coma que se había puesto en el lugar menos adecuado.

Además su orgullo de guerrero quería la venganza para sanar su derrota y ella no se tenía que meter en medio de esto.

-Bra no hables..-murmuro secamente..-es entre Goten y yo, además quiero mi revancha.

-Pero Vegeta..-enmudeció el joven saiyan al ver como le observaba fijamente..-no quiero pelear con el padre de mi prometida, además no me interesa hacerlo.

-¡Oh claro que lo vas a hacer Goten!..-exclamó con júbilo..-ya que has pedido la mano de mi hija y no me has consultado has de luchar conmigo, además si me ganas te daré libremente la mano de Bra..-vio la sorpresa reflejada en la mirada de los jóvenes..-y si gano yo, harás lo que yo te diga..-curvó sus labios con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡No puedes hacer eso papá!..-habló Bra al avanzar hacía su padre y cogerlo del brazo..-¡no puedes interferir en mi vida privada, recuerda que no estamos en tu planeta y aqui en la Tierra las cosas no son de esta forma!.

Clavó su mirada cegadora de venganza sobre la suplicante de su hija, el solo observar esa expresión le estaba ahogando por dentro y aunque había estado a punto de morderse los labios, nuevamente se maldijo por ser tan débil ante los influjos de su pequeña, quería seguir con su decisión y era vencer a Goten e imponerle su condición, aquella que no iba a negarse.

Alejo su vista de la presencia de su hija y la volvió a depositar sobre la de su yerno. Inclinó su rostro unos milímetros y esbozó una cruel sonrisa.

-¿Y bien, aceptas Goten?..-volvió a pronunciar..-recuerda que me lo debes y lo quiero ahora, si anteriormente fui muy pesado con tu padre para vengarme de él, no creas que seré más benévolo contigo..-remarcó con más humor el apelativo del progenitor de su yerno, consiguiendo que la expresión del joven se endureciera.

-Yo no soy mi padre..-murmuro con furia.

-Lo sé y mejor para ti..-le devolvió el tono..-pero tu quieres algo que me pertenece..-comprobó como los jóvenes se observaron fugazmente ante esa advertencia..-y si lo quieres has de pasar por encima de mi..-se golpeó el pecho con fuerza..-¡y lo quiero ahora!.

Goten se mordió los labios al escuchar las palabras posesivas del príncipe de los saiyans, de todos era conocido este defecto tan negativo y aunque por una parte tenía razón, por que debía haber acudido antes a él, por otra parte estaba convencido que le hubiera denegado su petición. Dirigió su mirada hacía el rostro de su _prometida_ y vio como los mismos sentimientos que estaba experimentando en lo más profundo de su alma, también los sentía ella.

Suspiró con desgana y viendo el brillo de satisfacción del príncipe de los saiyans, asintió a su orden.

-¿Cuando quieres qué sea?..-le preguntó con amargura.

-¿Por qué no ahora?..-alzó una ceja con inocencia..-¡estoy preparado, ¿y tú?!.

El joven Son dirigió su mirada hacía Bra y vio como asentía a la pregunta que había echo su padre, suspiró con más desesperación y elevándose unos centímetros del suelo, emprendió el vuelo hacía un lugar desconocido dejando a padre e hija en la más completa soledad.

Antes de que Vegeta siguiera los pasos de su yerno, sintió como las manos delicadas de su pequeña se aferraban a su brazo y mirándola de reojo, vio el sufrimiento en su rostro.

-¡No le hagas nada papá!..-exclamó con terror..-por favor no sigas con esta absurda venganza personal.

-Tengo que hacerlo por mi orgullo de guerrero..-sentenció fríamente.

-En ese caso..-se alejo de su padre y tragando saliva..-¿qué prefieres tener el amor de tu hija o el odio?..-apretó con fuerza sus manos ante la perplejidad de Vegeta..-lo elegiré a él antes que a ti y siempre será así.

-¿Qué?..-soltó con perplejidad.

-Él siempre estará antes que tú..-sus ojos se humedecieron de lágrimas.

Gruñó con dolor ante las palabras de su pequeña y aunque sentía como le estaba haciendo un agujero enorme en su alma, no podía negar lo que su espíritu guerrero le estaba ordenando. Quería la revancha y la iba a obtener aunque con eso perdiera el amor de su pequeña, antes su dolor personal. Escupió al suelo con enojo y elevando su mirada hacía el camino que había tomado anteriormente Goten, sonrió con malicia ante sus pensamientos.

Estiró con velocidad su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su niña y suavizando su rostro, su voz se volvió más dulce. Bra se mantuvo impasible ante el contacto de su estimado padre y aunque su expresión seguía siendo fiel a sus sentimientos, en su interior estaba asombrada por ese extraño comportamiento.

-Aunque te parezca increíble lo que te voy a decir..-sonrió con humor..-Goten me debe un favor y sé como hacérselo pagar y te aseguro que no se trata de ti, así que piensa un poquito y usa ese cerebro desarrollado que tienes Bra.

Y tan pronto como sus palabras habían salido de sus labios, se elevó con velocidad para desaparecer de su lado. Aún estaba expectante por la explicación que le había dado su padre y aunque era difícil creer que no tendría efectos negativos sobre ella, ansiaba conocer el verdadero origen de ese relato, por que estaba convencida que había algo oculto en sus verdaderas intenciones.

----

Mientras esto ocurría en Corp. Capsule, en la isla de Kame House las cosas se estaban volviendo más negras. El pecho de Krilin comenzaba a subirse con más dificultad que antes, sus ojos seguía cerrados y aunque parecía que estaba dormido, en realidad estaba despierto ante ese desenlace tan nefasto. Estaba seguro que su tiempo se había finalizado y solo quería sentir como la vida aún podía fluir de sus ancianas venas, elevó su mano para apretarla contra su pecho y notó como su corazón bombeaba escasamente, sonrió con nostalgia al pensar que su mente había olvidado que se sentía al estar muerto.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no moría a manos de un enemigo que se había sentido un poco extraño al continuar viviendo sin haber tener ningún paréntesis en su camino.

-Tengo el consuelo que no estaré ahí solo..-una lágrima bajo por su ojo.

-Cuanta razón tienes Krilin.

Su respiración se cortó bruscamente al escuchar esa voz y con los ojos humedecidos de la emoción, intentó moverse para poder ver con más claridad a esa persona que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía y que echaba de menos. Era su mejor amigo e hizo muchas cosas por él.

-Gokuh..-susurro con dolor..-¿has venido a verme?.

-¡Claro Krilin!..-exclamó Gokuh al sujetar firmemente su mano..-esta vez permaneceré a tu lado cuando la muerte te lleve con ella.

-¡Eres un completo idiota Gokuh!..-exclamó con una sonrisa..-soy el que más veces se ha ido al otro mundo de todo el grupo, así que soy todo un experto.

-¡Es cierto!..-recordó con una sonrisa..-¡eres más sabio que todos!, pero aún así estaré a tú lado cuando te vayas, por una vez intentaré permanecer aquí y aunque esta vez no me puedo vengar por irte al otro mundo, no me cabrearé con ella.

Krilin apretó con fuerza la mano de Gokuh al sentir un extraño espasmo y se vio recompensado con el apoyo del saiyan. Ojala pudiera morir mientras estaba dormido, de esta manera no se enteraría, pero ahora que su mejor amigo estaba ahí, no tenía que temerle a esa muerte que tanto conocía y detestaba.

-Solo será un segundo Krilin y todo será paz..-susurro Gokuh..-allí esta Bulma y algunos más.

-¿Será un reencuentro de viejos amigos?..-le preguntó con una mueca de dolor.

-Eso parece..-sonrió..-pero recuerda que Bulma sigue siendo igual de gritona que aquí y además es muy mandona.

Curvó sus labios con amargura al escuchar que su vieja amiga seguía siendo igual de irritable que cuando estaba con vida. Por un momento sintió la abrasadora sensación de que su mujercita se vería completamente sola en la Tierra, sin su hermano, solo estaba ella y su hija, pobre de sus mujeres que estaría desamparadas y una pequeña lágrima resbaló por sus ojos moribundos.

-C-18 y Marron va a sufrir mucho..-susurro con culpabilidad..-creo que aún no me puedo ir, debo velar por ellas.

-Krilin..-habló pausadamente Gokuh..-ellas estarán bien, te lo aseguro..además..-le guiñó un ojo con complicidad..-tu hija ha encontrado al partido perfecto.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos con espanto..-¡¿no me digas que....?!..-el dedo de Gokuh presionó sus labios y lo vio negar ante su pregunta.

-Allá lo verás todo claro y ahora no te preocupes por eso.

Krilin asintió a las palabras de su amigo, se acomodó mejor para cerrar los ojos y respirar lentamente. Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a pesar menos y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa al sentir como el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer....

--------

Goten golpeó con la punta de su deportiva una piedra diminuta que había en su camino. Sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda y tenía su rostro cabizbajo, la verdad es que no le hacía muchas ganas tener que luchar nuevamente con Vegeta, pero tenía que zanjar este asunto y así seguir con su vida.

¿Y si se dejaba ganar y así no volvería a retarle?, sería una posibilidad muy buena, pero con el príncipe de los saiyans no se podía jugar.

Levantó su mirada al notar como la energía de su suegro se iba acercando hacía él, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y tragando saliva, lo vio aterrizar con su semblante lleno de superioridad, como en antaño. Apretó con fuerza sus puños para transmitirse tranquilidad y recordar que su misión era dejarse ganar y así toda este estúpido juego acabaría de una vez por todas.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarte ganar Goten..-le soltó Vegeta al cruzarse de brazos..-recuerda que soy más mayor que tú y por lo tanto más sabio..-vio la perplejidad reflejada en el rostro de su _yerno_.._-_sé que no deseas pelear pero yo tengo un buen motivo para que lo hagas como un verdadero saiyan.

-¿Ah sí, y cual es?..-preguntó con desconfianza.

-Si ganas te quedas con Bra e incluso si pierdes te permito que juntes tu miserable vida con la de mi hija pero..-sonrió con crueldad ante el temblor del joven..-pero si yo gano hablarás con el malnacido de tu padre e intentarás arreglar ese asunto, si no haces eso, te aseguro que no volverás a ver a Bra en toda tu asquerosa vida, ¿lo has entendido todo?.

-¿Qué?..-abrió los ojos con espanto..-¿haces de intermediario de mi padre?..-concluyó molesto.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló con rabia..-¿me crees capaz de seguir las órdenes de palurdo de Kakarotto?, veo que no me conoces santurrón..-curvó sus labios con una mueca de disgusto..-hasta que no hables con él seguirá aquí y me joroba verlo siempre, es más coñazo que cuando estaba vivo.

-¿Esas son tus condiciones?..-preguntó seriamente.

-Acéptalas y seguirás con Bra, recházalas y te alejarás de ella y seguro que tu malvada madre se alegrará por eso..-se cruzó de brazos..-¿Así qué...cual es tu elección?.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Holas....mmmm ¿qué debo decir?¡¡¡MENUDA TARDANZA!!!, lo sé, hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, pero lo que ocurre es que apenas me paso por los fics de Dragon Ball y he ejercido una distancia hacía estos fics.**

**Pero bueno, volví a este mundo nada más leer una historia de Apolonia86(Hacía mucho tiempo que tampoco leía una), así que me ha entrado un poco el gusanillo y comencé a escribir este capítulo nada más leer su historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han esperado paciente a esta actualización y siento la demora, intentaré no tardar tanto en los próximos capítulos, os lo aseguro.**

**Saludos y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos y besotesssss.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Las cartas**

**Capítulo 29 - El abandono.**

**Carta 9 - Ruptura**

En su mente aún seguía rebotando las palabras de Vegeta, su cuerpo se estremecía con solo pensar en esa posibilidad y aunque una pequeña parte de él, deseaba hablar con su padre y aclarar el asunto, la rabia que sentía por su progenitor era más grande y le impedía realizar ese movimiento. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al observar como su suegro le sonreía con malicia.

¿Acaso estaba convencido que iba a ganarle?, ¡no!, apretó con fuerza sus puños al sentir como esa palabra se iba agrandando en su interior, él no podía perder contra Vegeta y aunque estaba convencido que no sería nada fácil derrotarlo, debía hacerlo como antes. Después de todo era más joven y él más viejo, aunque..

Había vuelto a entrenar.

-¿Y bien Goten vas a hablar o seguirás comiéndote la cabeza con mi propuesta?..-esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa..-¿qué decides?.

-No quiero hablar con mi padre..-soltó fríamente..-no sabes nada de eso y no deberías meterme en mi vida, ¿lo sabes verdad?.

-Y te aseguro que no me hace ganas hacer esto..-achicó su mirada con desagrado..-pero mi hija forma parte de tu vida y por lo tanto su bienestar es mi prioridad y ahora mismo tu vida también me concierne..-se cruzó de brazos..-es un instinto paternal, cuando seas padre lo vas a entender muy bien.

Las mejillas de Goten se volvieron rojas por el contenido de sus palabras. Y Vegeta achicó su mirada al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-Aunque eso pequeño clon de Kakarotto será dentro de mucho tiempo..-se puso en guardia para el ataque..-¿preparado pequeño?.

Goten se mordió los labios al escuchar las palabras insultantes de su futuro suegro. Tragó saliva y respirando acaloradamente, imitó la posición del príncipe de los saiyans.

-¡Listo!..-le grito con orgullo..-pero antes quiero expresar mi propuesta sobre mi victoria..-vio con satisfacción como Vegeta alzaba una ceja con desaprobación..-si gano esta batalla, no volverás a decirme nada sobre mi padre, es más no te meterás en medio y me dejarás vivir tranquilamente con Bra, sin poner caras raras ni gruñidos, ¿entiendes?.

El silencio lo inundo por completo a los dos saiyans, mientras uno estaba expectante por la respuesta de su rival, el otro estaba meditando sobre las palabras del joven, la verdad es que era bastante cómica su resolución, pero como siempre pasaba, nadie conseguía prohibirle aquello que más ansiaba y si eso era el bienestar de su hija. Y ese mocoso no podía impedirle que protegiera a su pequeña.

Curvó sus labios para emitir un gruñido y al instante comenzó a reír acaloradamente, bajo la perplejidad del más joven.

-¡Esta bien Goten acataré tu petición!..-exclamó con humor..-¡pero como vea un rastro de dolor en el rostro de mi pequeña, el Universo entero no será lo suficientemente grande para esconderte, gusanillo!..-comenzó a acumular energía..-¡FUERA DE CHACHARA Y VAYAMOS AL GRANO!.

Y tal como expreso, se lanzó contra Goten. Levantó su puño contra el rostro del más joven y esté consiguió esquivarlo de milagro, apretó con fuerza sus dientes al sentir como el escalofrío recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo y mirando con sorpresa al príncipe, vio como el antiguo orgullo de pelea de su suegro volvía a resurgir de sus cenizas.

Respiró con cautela y entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad y en donde tan estúpidamente había creído lo contrario. No iba a ser igual de fácil de vencer que anteriormente.

---

Un estremecimiento se hizo con todos los lugares de su cuerpo y elevando cautelosamente la mirada hacía arriba, tragó saliva con pánico. Dirigió su mirada hacía su hija y cerrando sus bellos ojos durante unos segundos, se permitió pensar con claridad. Tenía miedo y sentía que algo había pasado en el piso de arriba, pero si quería ir a ver que ocurría, lo mejor era aparentar normalidad.

Abrió los ojos pausadamente y se encontró con la mirada de su hija fija en ella.

-Mamá, ¿te ocurre algo?..-preguntó Marrón curiosa.

C-18 esbozó una sonrisa llena de ternura y negando con la cabeza, se levantó de la mesa.

-Iré a ver a tu padre.

Y tal como se había expresado se dirigió hacía la parte de arriba, y a cada paso que daba, su corazón se estrujaba más de lo debido. Además en ningún momento había sentido la energía de su marido desvanecerse, por lo cual su temor solo era eso, el miedo al dolor que le producía verle en este estado tan lamentable. Se convenció a sí misma ante sus pensamientos. Justo al llegar a la puerta en donde estaba recostado el mejor hombre del mundo, alargó su mano hacía el pomo con la intención de echarle una ojeada.

Pero algo o más bien alguien le impedio esa acción y elevando su mirada cubierta de lágrimas, vio como el mejor amigo de Krilin le negaba con la cabeza. Su cuerpo no reaccionó y se quedo sumergida en el oscuro túnel, lo único que su hermosa mirada le permitía ver era el rostro de Gokuh, aquel guerrero tan noble pero a la vez idiota, sus labios temblaron y aunque sentía ganas de explotar en llanto, su cuerpo no le permitía hacer esa acción tan natural. No podía entender como no se había dado cuenta, después de todo la energía de su Krilin era básica para ella, su mano se alejó del pomo de la puerta y la colocó en su pecho con suavidad, esbozó una sonrisa angustiosa y temblando como un animal asustadizo, la pregunta que tenía en la mente no hizo ningún esfuerzo para salir de sus labios.

Gokuh apoyo su mano en la mejilla de la androide e inclinándose hacía ella, le beso en la frente.

-No..-soltó con alivio esa débil palabra.

-Lo siento..-le respondió el saiyan.

-No..-volvió a repetir..-él no..-dio dos pasos hacía atrás y mirándole con rencor se encaró contra el saiyan..-¿por que no lo he sentido?.

-Estás llena de dolor y tus emociones nublan tus sentidos..-le explicó..-de todas formas, tarde o temprano los demás también se darán cuenta.

-¿Qué dices?.

-Nadie se ha dado cuenta de este abandono..-concluyo seriamente Gokuh..-aunque no tardaran en hacerlo, sencillamente cada uno está metido en sus propios problemas y sus sentidos están nublados.

-Mi Krilin..-nuevamente sus labios comenzaron a temblar y con las rodillas flojas de la desesperación cayó al suelo con ímpetu, dirigió sus manos hacía su rostro para hacerse invisible y evitar que el saiyan contemplará su rostro demacrado. Después de tanto sufrimiento y desesperación, su verdadero amor se había ido y lo había echo sin despedirse de ella, ¡oh Kamisama!, ahora mismo se sentía tan sola y vacía que no se veía con la fuerza necesaria para continuar en este patético planeta. Lo único que verdaderamente le ataba era el mismo hombre que se había ido hacía el paraíso, por que ese era el lugar donde descansaría su pequeño Gran Hombre. Escuchó los pasos de Gokuh al acercarse a ella y abriendo unos pequeños huecos en sus manos, vio como se colocaba de rodillas y abría sus brazos.

Bajo lentamente sus manos y lo miro perpleja, ¿Acaso le pedía permiso para abrazarla?, sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas y cerrándolos con fuerza, se permitió el lujo de ser abrazada por otro hombre que no fuera su Krilin. Deseaba tanto sentirse protegida por esta pérdida, que se tiró hacía el pecho del saiyan y se dejó abrazar, mientras rompía a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Tranquila C-18..-le susurro Gokuh..-él está velando por tí y has de saber que te esperará allá..-le acarició la cabeza..-quiere que vivas todo el tiempo que puedas y que en el momento de tu partida, él estará dándote la bienvenida.

Y se aferró con más fuerza en el pecho del saiyan.

Mientras tanto Marron bajo lentamente por la pared de la cocina, podía escuchar con claridad el llanto de su madre y aunque en ningún momento había escuchado a Gokuh, sabía que su padre se había ido de este mundo y ahora estaba en el cielo. Apoyó la cabeza con fuerza en la pared y comenzó a golpearla con suavidad, necesitaba llorar y gritar, necesitaba destrozar y maldecir por su mala suerte. No quería estar aquí pero a la vez si tenía que permanecer en este lugar, observó de reojo como el hueco de la escalera permanecía en silencio y como los gemidos de su madre se iban normalizando, pero aunque tenía que ir con ella y así consolarse mutuamente, debía dejarla sola.

Levantó su mirada hacía el teléfono y como una señal, un nombre cruzó por su mente. Después de todo él estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Y mientras gateaba para acercarse al teléfono, sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzaron a hacer pequeños ríos por su rostro, cayendo sin compasión en el suelo.

---

Arrugó con fuerza la carta que había en su mano, nuevamente había llegado un mensaje de su madre y lo que más rabia le daba era no descubrir la persona que se dedicaba a enviarlas. Movió consecutivamente su rostro de un lado a otro, a la espera de encontrar alguna pista, pero desgraciadamente no había nada.

**" Ruptura.**

**Te quiero Vegeta de tu Bulma.**

**Letra M. "**

Curvó sus labios y encogiendo los hombros se dirigió hacía el interior de su casa, pero fue avanzar unos cuantos pasos, cuando Bra salió a su encuentro con alteración. Se agarro a su brazo y mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tragó consecutivamente saliva. Incluso su respiración estaba agitada y aunque tenía que calmarse los nervios no se lo permitían.

Trunks levantó el mentón de su hermana y consiguiendo que lo observará fijamente, le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Dime Bra?..-le preguntó con cariño..-¿qué pasa?.

-¿No lo notas?..-le respondió con otra pregunta..-¿no notas la pelea?.

Alzó una ceja en respuesta a su pregunta y aunque si se había percatado de ese detalle, no le había dado la importancia que debía. Es más ahora mismo, solo le interesaba descubrir el verdadero significado de todo y la pelea de su padre con su mejor amigo y que a la vez era su cuñado, no le importaba del todo.

-¡Claro que la noto Bra, pero es un asunto que tienen que arreglar ellos!..-se soltó del agarre de su hermana..-¡no puedes impedir eso, además papá no le hará demasiado daño, es algo básico en toda relación!..-soltó una sonrisa.

Bra abrió los ojos perpleja por la respuesta de su hermano, jamás se había imaginado que él actuaría de esa forma ante un echo como este, es más, la vez pasada y se implicó de lleno, así que ahora no entendía esa pasividad ante esta batalla. Se colocó las manos en la cadera y curvando sus labios, expulsó con desgana el aire que había acumulado en su interior.

-¡¿O sea, qué no te importa en absoluto esto?!..-le inquirió..-¿no te preocupa que alguno de los dos salga lastimado?,¿dónde está mi hermano?..-Trunks suspiró con desgana a esas preguntas..-¿por qué ahora no te interesa?¡dios es la vida de Goten que corre peligro!.

-¡No digas eso!..-le gritó..-¿por qué solo te importa lo que a ti te pase?..-arrugó la carta..-¡¡por si no te has dado cuenta Goten no se habla con su padre y encima esta reticente con su familia!!..-le expreso..-¡además Krilin se muere y esto..!!..-le mostró la carta..-¡¡estoy hasta las narices de toda esta historia, por que hasta que no averigüemos el juego de mamá, nuestro padre no descansará, así que hermana mía deja de mirar por ti misma y haz algo para descubrir toda esta mierda, ¿lo entiendes?!..-tiró con brusquedad la carta al suelo y rivalizo con la mirada dolida de su hermana.

Podía sentir como la tensión se formaba en el cuerpo de su hermano. Iba a pronunciarse ante las palabras de su hermano, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ambos hermanos dirigieron sus miradas hacía el interior de su casa y con algo de desgana Trunks se dirigió hacía allí, dejándola completamente sola. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacía la carta y la cogió con cariño, la desdoblo y leyó el contenido de esta, suspiró con resignación ante sus enigmáticas palabras.

-Mamá, ¿qué nos pretendes decir?.

Alzó levemente sus ojos hacía el cielo y gimió con frustración, por una parte tenía razón su hermano, desde que había empezado este juego de cartas ella no se había involucrado demasiado y tal vez debía empezar a hacerlo. Se llevó la carta a su corazón y lo apretó con fuerza.

Giró su cabeza hacía atrás para ver como su hermano salía con velocidad y emprendía el vuelo hacía algún desconocido lugar. Sea cual sea el motivo de su huída, debía ser más importante que la batalla de su mejor amigo con su padre.

---

El puño de su adversario chocó contra su rostro lanzándole a varios metros, para conseguir que su cuerpo se estrellará contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con desgana, pensó que iba a ser más fácil vencerlo, pero estaba visto que el joven se había mentalizado en su cometido. Los volvió a abrir para clavar su mirada en la más joven, escupió al suelo e incorporándose del suelo, se crujió el cuello.

-Buen golpe chaval..-soltó con humor Vegeta..-pero te aseguro que no me vas a volver a derrotar.

-¡Tengo un buen motivo para luchar contra ti y ganarte!..-exclamó Goten..-¡no pienso hablar con mi padre!.

Vegeta se colocó en posición de ataque y sonrió con malicia.

-Eso es lo que tu te crees mocoso..-volvió a escupir al suelo..-pero te aseguro que hablarás con él y lo harás marcharse de este mundo, estoy cansado de verlo y me fastidia más que cuando estaba vivo.

Y se lanzó con energía hacía Goten, no estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado por este proyecto de super saiyan, antes muerto que caer nuevamente bajo su poder, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Gruñó al recordar su último combate y lanzó una potente patada.

---

Trunks aterrizó en la isla y con el dolor atrapado en su garganta avanzó hacía el interior, podía sentir el aire completamente turbio y recordó los momentos tan duros que había pasado desde el principio de su pesadilla. Desde que su madre había muerto, había sufrido tanto por una culpabilidad no real, que solo el echo pensar de eso le arrastraba a la perdición. Pero después de hablar con su padre, se sintió más tranquilo, él no le culpaba por lo tanto debía dejar de culparse a sí mismo.

Sonrió con amargura al pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre le culpará de la muerte, pero misteriosamente él le apoyo, aunque fuera a su manera.

Tragó saliva al ver como Marron estaba en la entrada, podía ver sus ojos enrojecidos del llanto y abriendo sus brazos con ímpetu, la invitó a que entrará dentro suya, después de todo, era mejor sufrir esto juntos que por separado. Y ella no se resistió, salió corriendo y enterró su rostro en ese pecho tan duro y suave, necesitaba su calor y él era la mejor persona para dárselo, después de todo ella lo amaba y..¿él a ella?.

Cerró los ojos y por un momento dejó de pensar en ese tema, ahora mismo necesitaba a un amigo y sabía que él siempre sería eso.

Su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento mucho Marron..-susurro cautelosamente.

-¡No hables Trunks y abrázame tan fuerte que consiga olvidar este dolor!..-se aferró con fuerza..-¡haz que olvide mi angustia, por favor Trunks, necesito que estés aquí!.

Se inclinó y colocando sus labios en la oreja, le habló.

-Y siempre estaré ahí Marron, siempre y no lo dudes ni un solo instante.

Sonrió ante estas palabras, pero también rompió a llorar por su dolor, la muerte de su amado padre la había afectado mucho y aunque desearía llorar en presencia de su madre, también sabía que ella necesitaba estar a solas.

**Continuará,**

**Holas, no se que decir...¡que morro tengo!, enserio..ya no tengo palabras para disculparme ante esta tardanza pero..tengo motivos, falta de inspiración, ganas, tiempo, estudios, trabajo, salir..despejarme la mente de problemas, que al final una se olvida de todo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tan triste, sí, nuestro amigo Krilin ha muerto...(enserio me los estoy cargando a todos), caen como moscas. Pero como siempre he dicho, la historia sería triste.**

**Muchas gracias a : Princesa Orgullosa, Dayanarod,Any Chan,Shadir,Naravillbs,....por su persistencia y por permanecer atentos ante una actualización.**

**Espero que no tarde tanto para el próximo capítulo y a ver si me pongo las pilas con : Son Sueños y Tal como soy.**

**Un abrazo enorme y chao.**


End file.
